Una Vida Normal o eso intento
by isa-escorpio
Summary: Nimue es una guardiana que disfruta de unas vacaciones en su mundo junto con su abuelo, quien ha decidido mudarse a francia ahí tendrá que asistir al colegio Sweet Amoris, eso si, sin hacer demasiado uso de sus poderes,¿lo logrará? ¿Y que aventuras le esperan?
1. Primer día: Mi tortura comienza

Una vida normal … o eso intento

Bueno pues por donde empiezo, mi nombre es Nimue Iliev soy originaria de Escocia, tengo el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos marrones, mido 1.70, soy muy alegre con mis amigos y los ayudo en cualquier problema que tenga, pero aun así a veces me cuesta confiar en los demás, me gustan los sabores agridulces, hacer deporte sobre todo los extremos; soy muy buena en artes marciales como el ninjutsu además me encanta cantar. Como verán no soy una chica común y corriente pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo una súper responsabilidad, verán yo pertenezco a un grupo de chicas que se denominan "las guardianas" Y dirán "¿Qué diablos son las guardianas" pues nos encargamos de proteger y mantener el equilibrio de las fuerzas elementales en cualquier dimensión con ayuda espíritus animales, el mío es un grifo, emocionante ¿no creen? Actualmente disfruto de un periodo de tranquilidad y he regresado a casa con mi abuelo quien es dueño de una de las empresas productoras de electrodoméstico más grande del continente además de que cuenta con un centro de desarrollo de investigación a cerca de energía limpia, es genial. Lo importante es que a mi abuelo tuvo la genial idea de mandarme a Francia, pues me inscribió en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de ese país "el Sweet amoris" ya que va a tener unos negocios por allá y poder llevar una vida normal durante mi estancia, así que solo me queda resignarme y tratar de ser una chica "normal"

Primer día… mi tortura comienza

Suena el despertador que hace que me levante de repente, ese ruido altera mis nervios, me estiro cual gato y me pongo de pie para dirigirme al armario y escoger la ropa que llevare en mi primer día, la primera impresión cuenta mucho, me he decidido por un pantalón de mezclilla oscura holgado con bolsas a los lados adornado con unas cadenas de plata y una blusa strapless rosa una chamarra del mismo color que mis pantalones unos guantes de medio dedo rosas y una boina negra con mi cabello atado en una coleta baja

-Ya estoy lista- me senté a desayunar con mi abuelo

-es extraño ahora no te demoraste tanto- Mi abuelo usó un tono burlón ya que sabe que en mi arreglo personal soy más lenta que una tortuga

-Jaja por eso me levante más temprano n.n bueno ya me voy o se me hará tarde

-¿No quieres que te lleven?

-Nop, me gusta caminar

-Cuídate y disfruta tu día

Salí de la casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pues tenía un buen tiempo y quería ver el lugar, adaptarme a él; me hubiera encantado que mis amigas estuvieran aquí, ahora me siento un poco sola pero a mi lado está mi grifo aunque es una pena no poder convocarlo. Libero un suspiro de nostalgia estoy frente al instituto.

-Hola vida normal- Digo con un poco de resignación, antes de ser arrollada literalmente por una bola de locos adolescentes-Waaa! Fui arrastrada por la ola hacia el interior del edificio, no tuve el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar- . auch- había acabado en el suelo y con mi cuerpo un poco adolorido

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Veo una mano delante de mí, quien me la ofrecía era un chico rubio de ojos miel

-Este… si gracias- tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme

-¿Eres nueva?

-Si ¿Tanto se me nota n.n?- Miro el reloj de mi celular-Oh oh mejor me apresuro tengo que encontrar a la directora, ¿Sabes dónde la podría encontrar?

-Por ese pasillo en la segunda puerta

-Gracias n.n tal vez te vea después- me aleje de él despidiéndome con la mano- Segunda puerta, segunda puerta, ja ya llegue- toco antes de entrar-Disculpe…buenos días- veo una señora ye entrada en años

-Ahh buenos días señorita usted debe ser la alumna nueva, la señorita Iliev

-Si soy yo- Debo admitirlo estoy realmente nerviosa

-Muy bien aquí tiene su horario, pero antes de iniciar con sus clases debe ir con el delegado principal para que acabe con el trámite de su inscripción, su nombre es Nathaniel, la sala de delegados se encuentra delante del aula 2-A

-Gracias, con permiso- ya estaba afuera de la oficina de la directora cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado un pequeño detalle ¿Dónde está el aula 2-A?- Genial tendré que preguntarle a un alumno – Suspiro con resignación- Bueno por lo menos puedo echarle un vistazo al edificio n.n – empiezo a caminar despistadamente llegando hasta el patio, este es muy amplio y hay varias bancas y jardinera- Se ve que se está bien aquí- Me iba a retirar cuando vi de reojo que un grandulón tenía acorralado a un chico de gafas que temblaba de miedo- Pff típico- me acerqué al lugar y logre parar un golpe que de seguro iba al rostro del de lentes- Al parecer este tipo de colegios no se salvan de tipos como tu

-¿Tu quién te crees?- Este tipo cree que con una mirada matadora me va a hacer retroceder

-Pues alguien que no soporta a los abusivos- Aumento la presión de donde lo tenía tomado- Así que por tu bien me iría- lo suelto con toda lo brusquedad que pude, sin pasarme claro está, aunque me cuesta trabajo medir mi fuerza en este tipo de situaciones. El gorila se aleja poco a poco tal vez por lo sorpresa que le ocasione o el miedo, quien sabe, mientras miro al de lentes, está totalmente aterrado, creo que si me pase - Oye, ¿no te lastimo mucho, verdad?

-N…No, gracias- se empieza a tranquilizar me toma de las manos y las agita eufóricamente, juro que hasta lagrimas tiene en los ojos y yo con una cara de O.o- ¡Eres genial!¡Nunca había visto a una chica tan fuerte! – Ok, a estas alturas la que tenía miedo era yo

-Este… no hay de que, me alegra de que estés bien n.n

-Oye ¿eres nueva?

-Ahhh.. si

-¡Qué bien, yo también!¿ Y ya fuiste con el delegado?

Muevo mi cabeza negativamente- de hecho lo estaba buscando pero me distraje y llegué aquí

-oh pues lo encuentras en el primer piso – Aclaro la oficina de la directora se encontraba en la planta baja- creo que me tengo que ir, aun tengo que completar el tramite- Ese niño Sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, yo me dirijo al interior de la escuela con la noble misión de encontrar al delegado- ahora a subir escaleras, nada difícil de un par de saltos las subo- pero me llego a mi cabeza la imagen de mi abue rogándome que no utilizara mis habilidades a menos de que fuera realmente necesario- Pero solo son dos brinquitos y nadie está presente- me quedo meditando mi "difícil" situación- Ya se solo uno y las demás las subo como la gente civilizada- Y como si nada más extraño hubiera ocurrido un pequeño destello verde sale de mi mochila se trataba de mi conciencia digo mi bestia sagrada- Hola Kaisa

-te recuerdo que no te puedes lucir en la escuela Nimue

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada

-Ushhh está bien- Resignada comienzo a subir las escaleras- Si yo fuera tu regresaría a la mochila- Volteo a ver la pequeña lucecita, que obedientemente regresa a su lugar, llego a un amplio pasillo y veo que mi búsqueda no iba a durar mucho pues todos los salones cuentan con un letreo solo queda buscar el aula 2-a , n.n . ¡Aleluya! La sala de delegados esta frente a mí- A terminar este asunto de la inscripción- toco antes de entrar- Buenos días…¿ hay alguien? Silencio sepulcral

-Buenos días – Una voz apareció detrás mío

-Kyaaaa!

-Disculpa no quería asustarte- Era el mismo chico de la mañana el que me había ayudado-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Discúlpame a mí, no debí estar tan distraída y si me puedes ayudar estoy buscando al delegado principal, creo que se llama Nathaniel

-Pues ya me encontraste- me sonríe de una forma tan amable que no puedo evitar sonrojarme

-¡Qué bien! Pues la directora me mandó contigo para terminar el trámite de mi inscripción

-Muy bien, ¿Me dirías tu nombre?-Nathaniel avanza a un archivero

-Me llamo Nimue Iliev, es un placer conocerte

-Bueno pues lo único que falta es una foto

-¿En serio?

-En serio

-Ok, bueno, disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde puedo tomarme la foto? – Esto de ser la nueva no me agrada en lo absoluto- Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y todavía no ubico muchos lugares

-No te preocupes cerca de aquí hay un bazar ahí te puedes tomar la foto

-Gracias Nathaniel te veo después

-Hasta luego

Salgo corriendo del lugar no me importa que me regañen los profesores, yo solo quiero zanjar este asunto de la inscripción, ya estando afuera me dirigía un callejón-Bien kaisa el abuelo dijo que solo en situaciones muy necesarias, esta es algo muy necesario: No me quiero perder de camino al bazar. Por favor se mis ojos- Kaisa que estaba en la palma de mi mano sale volando- Mirada de la bestia- he cambiado mis ojos por unos más "salvajes" puedo ver lo que mi kaisa puede ver, he localizado el dichoso bazar, así que comienzo a caminar con una sonrisa triunfante, pero me tengo que poner una gafas oscuras pues no quiero que las demás personas vean mis ojos, al llegar al dichoso lugar mi buen amigo regresa a la mochila y así mi hechizo se acaba- Etoo… ahora la foto- esto es bastante irónico en todo el lugar había promocionales de ofertas en el dichoso local -.-U- vaya que si los vendedores saben cuándo hacer su agosto, creo que lo lógico es seguir esas flechitas rosita chillante. La foto no me tomo más de 10 minutos pero casi mato al fotógrafo, ¡salí horrible! . Ahora la escuela, miro el reloj de mi celular y veo con horror la hora- ¡Cómo es posible que se me hay ido el día tan rápido!- Como puedo llego de nueva cuenta a la sala de delegados y para mi buena fortuna encontré a Nathaniel revisando unos documento

-Nathaniel te traigo la foto n.n, oye, ¿Siempre estas así de ocupado?

-Algo por el estilo, aquí tienes llévale esto a la directora y así acaba todo el tramite

-Está bien, ¿Nathaniel puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si

-Por qué no cuando acabe todo este embrollo de la inscripción me muestras parte de la ciudad, además te serviría para relajarte n.n

-Mmmmm no es mal plan

-¿Entonces?

-Te veo en la salida

Yey! Creo que hice un amigo n.n soy tan feliz, llevo estos documentos con directora pero al entregárselos o sorpresa me pide que le ponga un CLIP para que no se revuelvan, Pff que día, bueno por lo menos ya acabo y mañana comenzaré las clases en forma; por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que hice amistad con alguien, o eso creo n.n


	2. Segundo día: Inician las clases

Segundo día: Inician las clases, y también las decisiones difíciles

-Waaaaa!¡ Se me ha hecho tarde!- Salí corriendo a todo lo que daba vestida con unos shorts negros y una camisa roja sin mangas unos guantes negros y para ir con mayor velocidad usé mis amados patines, gracias a ellos pude llegar justo a tiempo, pero tuve que evadir mucho obstáculos, incluyendo a varios chicos de la escuela- Con toda la habilidad del mundo (nótese el sarcasmo, fácil me tropecé como 5 veces hasta que llegaba a mi salón) me quite los patines y me calzaba mis convers negros.- Entro al salón al parecer aun no llega el profesor, veo un lugar vacío hasta atrás y cerca de la ventana

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- Una chica de cabello naranja y ojos aqua me sonríe

-Ahh.. hola me llamo Nimue, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con un poco de desconfianza

-Pues yo soy Iris, te acabas de mudar ¿verdad?

-¿uh? Si mi abuelo tiene algunos negocios pendientes y decidió traerme con el n.n

-¿Dónde vivías antes?

-Pues somos originarios de escocia, pero como mi abuelo viaja a distintas partes del mundo me lleva con el- es una verdad a medias, no le voy a decir que mi trabajo consiste viajar hasta otras dimensiones- así que nunca eh estado en un colegio por mucho tiempo

-Debes ser emocionante viajar por todo el mundo no- Esta chica tiene tanta alegría que la desborda por cada uno de sus poros pero eso la hacer ver muy tierna n.n

-Ehh si, pero nunca he hecho amigos por lo mismo u.u- Aquí tuve uno de esos lapsus nostalgicus que a todos nos da una vez en la vida

-No te preocupes, esta vez tienes una amiga con quien contar- Y me ofrece su mano y yo la estrecho n/n, casi me salen lagrimitas de la emoción, en ese instante entró según mi horario el profe de matemáticas; la metería que menos me entra a la cabeza T.T

-te veo en el descanso

-Vale

La clase paso tranquilamente, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para poder entenderle al profesor, gracias a los dioses pude con los ejercicios, después de matemáticas siguieron mis materias favoritas literatura y artes , cuando toco el timbre decidí esperar a iris en la entrada del salón

-¿Oye ya escogiste algún club?

-¿Club? nadie me había dicho sobre eso- Íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería que a leguas se veía abarrotada por los alumnos

-pues es algo que la directora ofrece a los nuevos estudiantes para que se integren

-Ya veo, ¿Qué clubes hay? Espero que por lo menos me agrade uno

-pues está el de música- Al oír la palabra música mis ojos se llenaron de ilusión, también hay baloncesto- esa sería otra opción- Jardinería – mmm eso me llama la atención también- y los otros son costura, pintura y computación

-Que difícil decisión los tres primeros se escuchan geniales- Sacudí mi melena manifestando toda mi frustración, pero la linda de Iris puso una mano en mi hombro

-tranquila la siguiente hora son las actividades de los distintos clubes así que tendrás tiempo para escoger n.n

-Menos mal, tendré todo este rato para escoger algo- y así meditando mis Posibilidades me quede mirando la nada durante el descanso, a veces Iris me llamaba para poder darme más detalles de cada uno de los clubes o simplemente para hablarme de trivialidades para poder distraerme, creo que si me veía consternada, llegó la hora- me paré en frente de unas listas pegadas en unos pizarrones para anuncios ahí estaban los distintos clubes y los nombres de los alumnos que estaban en ellos y para mi mala fortuna el club de música estaba lleno, por poco me tiro al suelo pero vi que los otros dos clubes que me interesaban seguían teniendo vacantes, con esto dí muchos brinquitos de alegría, pero mi dilema existencial seguía en pie.

-Vaya, por lo menos esta novata tiene más estilo que el nerd de lentes- Escuché una voz proveniente, pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención estaba más ocupada decidiendo el club- Oye , ¿Qué no sabes hablar o te comió la lengua el ratón?- Su tonito empezó a exasperarme

-No creo que valga la pena gastar saliva discutiendo con alguien como tu- Había volteado a ver a la princesita que tenía parada detrás de mí la típica rubiecita que se cree lo máximo acompañada de sus 2 lame botas

-¿Por qué no eres más amable, como tú amigo el cuatro ojos? Mira-me muestra uno cuantos billetes- Mira que invitarnos el almuerzo

-Tch no creo que haya sido así, será mejor que me dejes en paz

-¿O si no que?

-…

-Ja! Lo sabía, bien dicen que perro que ladra no muerde-la rubia paso a mi lado empujándome, yo estaba a punto de lanzármele, para darle una lección que jamás iba a olvidar pero mi conciencia ( léase entre líneas KAISA) evitó que cometiera semejante tontería, solo me limite a verlas alejarse, pero después… la pared sufrió, fue tan fuerte el golpe que casi derribo la pared y los alumnos que lo notaron se asomaron para ver qué pasaba , yo me hice la loca; pero por segunda vez en la semana usé magia u.u

-Parece que tuviste un encuentro con Amber-Iris estaba a lado mío

-¿Amber? Así que así se llama la tipa esa

-Jeje si y es la hermana de Nathaniel

-¡¿Qué?! Esa! Pero no se parecen en nada- Yo no podía procesar semejante información

-¿Y ya te decidiste por un club?

-Quería el de música pero está lleno, y solo me quedan dos opciones: baloncesto o jardinería, y no sé qué hacer

-¿Por qué no vas a ver el movimiento en cada uno? Así ves cual te convence

-No es mala idea. Gracias Iris n.n

Ya estaba en el patio y estaba debatiéndome por tratar de elegir que club visitaría, así que me ayude del algo una moneda- Cara baloncesto, Cruz jardinería- Al lanzar la moneda salió… cruz- Primera parada club de jardinería- El club consistía en un enorme jardín que tenia aparte un invernadero, se podían ver flores de todos los colores, pero había pocos alumnos y al parecer eso atrasaba un poco el trabajo. Miré hacia abajo y vi unas macetas con una flores marchitas, me agache para verlas mejor- Pobrecitas parece que alguien las olvidó en este rincón, creo que te puedo ayudar- levanté la pequeña maceta y conforme la levantaba revivía- así esta mucho mejor

-Hola

-Kyaaaaaa!- Casi me da un infarto y por poco la maceta salió volando

-¿estás bien?

-Eto … lo siento, me sorprendiste- había un chico sonriéndome, era alto de ojos verdes y de cabello verde

-¿Eres del club de jardinería?

-Aun no, es que no he decidido a que club perteneceré, me gustan los deportes pero otra de mis pasiones son las plantas n.n además se está bien aquí- inconscientemente sonreí nostálgicamente-me encantaría poder ayudar aquí pero… disculpa no me he presentado mi nombre es Nimue

-Mucho gusto soy Jade y vengo hacer mis prácticas aquí

-¿Practicas?

-Es que no soy de este instituto ¿Me podrías decir que hacías?

-Poniendo música (Que me crea, que me crea)-jade se me quedó viendo muy raro- A las plantas les gusta la música - Saco de mi mochila una pequeña caja de música de color blanco con detalles plateados- Escucha- Le doy cuerda a la pequeña caja y la abro para que se escucha una suave melodía

-Qué bonito- Jade estaba fascinado, es un chico bastante agradable, me alegro de habérmelo topado n.n- Disculpa te puedo pedir un favor

-Eh? Claro ¿que necesitas?- guardé mi cajita

-Necesito que lleves unas flores a los salones del primer piso y a la sala de delegados, también necesito que traigas unas semillas que olvide con los delegados

-Si no hay problema

Jade me dio las macetas que eran pequeñas y fáciles de cargar, relativamente, por qué eran varias, unas 6 más o menos, tuve que descansar en una banca en el patio, donde me topé con un chico pelirrojo bastante peculiar, ya que nada más se me quedaba viendo de forma burlona

-Sabes, en vez de quedarte viendo podrías ayudarme

-Ja, Jamás me verás como un esclavo de alguno de esos estúpidos clubes- ok eso me irrito un poquito

-tch, vaya chico rudo ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Castiel y ¿tu novata?

-Nimue

-Vaya nombre

-hump, oye esa playera me suena, es de un banda de rock, no recuerdo el nombre pero me gusta su estilo

-Vaya parece que sabes de buena música- Wow sonrió, eso es un ganancia-¿para qué tanta planta?

-Tengo que llevarlas a las aulas y a la sala de delegados- Con esto último su sonrisa cambio a una más… siniestra, se le quedó viendo unos minutos a las flores, hasta que señaló una de color amarillo

-Ésta

-¿Eh?

-Lleva ésta a la sala de delegados

-Mmmm ¬ ¬ … no se

-Anda confía en mí – su sonrisa no me gustó pero que perdía con seguirle la corriente

-n.n Ok, gracias por el consejo, después te veo Castiel- Y me fui con las plantitas, con mucho cuidado las lleve hasta la primera planta, ahí empecé a escoger las flores que vendría mejor a cada salón incluso les buscaba un buen lugar donde recibieran suficiente sol y la gente la notara, al final solo queda el Aula 2-A y la sala de delegado y me quedaba un pequeño helecho y las flores que había escogido Castiel, algo me decía que no le hiciera caso a las palabras de ese pelirrojo, su sonrisa no me había gustado nadita- mejor te dejo a ti en la sala de delegados- le hablaba al helecho, cuando abrí la puerta choque con alguien, era Nathaniel pero mis dos plantitas volaron por los cielo, pero usando mi agilidad de gato logré salvarlas pero con un doloroso resultado- Auch, disculpan no me fije… Eres tu Nathaniel n.n- Sonreí pero el rubio no parecía muy feliz de verme, parecía que había visto un fantasma – ¿Nath estas bien?

-Aleja esa cosa de mí- Señalaba las flores amarillas

-¿Eres alérgico?- me contestó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente pero sin dejar de ver las flores- No te preocupes, iba a dejar este helecho aquí en la sala de delegados y las flores en el aula de en frente- me levante y corrí hacia el aula para dejar las florecitas del horror en el escritorio y regrese de inmediato con Nathaniel – Ves, adiós flores

-gracias, perdón por mi actitud, pero el polen de las flores hace que estornude en todo momento

-(Por eso Castiel me había dicho que llevara las flores con los delegados, quería que la alergia de Nathaniel se manifestara ¬ ¬) En un principio iba a llevar este helecho

-Que bueno, disculpa mi actitud, pero los estornudos son horribles

-No te preocupes, mira creo que aquí se ven lindas- Puse la macetita sobre la mesa

-Es cierto le da un poco más de vida a la sala n.n

\- A si, Jade me mando por unas semillas que había dejado aquí

-¿Jade?

-Es un chico que nos ayuda en el club de jardinería, es un chico muy agradable

Nathaniel me había dado la caja con las semillas- parece que te estas adaptando

-Sip gracias, me tengo que ir, te veré después- Corrí hacia el patio y me topé con el chico de lentes que también se dirigía al club- Hola de nuevo- Logré alcanzarlo, no es que fuera muy rápido

-Muy bien gracias- Me sonrió sonrojado

-mmm no lo creo, escuché por ahí que una tipa rubia te quito el dinero para el almuerzo

-…- pobrecito creo que lo hice sentir mal

-me alegro de que no te haya lastimado, pero puedes contar con migo para cualquier problema que tengas o.n- Yey le cambio la cara, volvió a sonreír- perdón no me he presentado, soy Nimue, pero me puedes decir Nim n.n, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Kentin, pero me llaman Ken

-Mucho gusto, ¿elegiste el club de jardinería?

-Si, ¿y tú?

-Estoy pensándolo todavía no me decido por uno, por ahora llevo estas semillas – Nos dirigimos al invernadero, ahí estaba Jade, que recibió las semillas

-Jade, te presento a mi amigo ken, él te ayudará en todo lo que necesites

-¿Ya te vas?

-si, me gusto estar aquí n.n-Hice algo tan inconscientemente que me sorprendí cuando reaccioné, había besado a jade en la mejilla-Eto… lo siento… adiós- Parecía un tomate y jade no se quedó atrás, lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer fue… CORRER- Que pena O/O, inhala, exhala. Bueno ahora el baloncesto, creo que es en el gimnasio- entre al lugar, estaba lleno de aspirantes a entrar en el quipo y de chicas que solo estaban a hi para mirarlos, yo me dirigía a donde estaban los aspirantes, para mi sorpresa encontré a Castiel, que se veía un poquito molesto y a Amber con sus amigas que solo estaban de espectadoras

-Hola novata, ¿vas a entrar al club de baloncesto?

-Mmm no sé, estoy aquí para ver si me convence

\- ¿O venías a verme?

-no te sientas con tanta suerte :P, además no sabía que estabas en este club

-Pues veamos como juegas- Me arrojó una pelota con la intención de pillarme con la guardia baja pero le falló- Tienes buenos reflejos- me miró desafiante

-n.O te voy a dejar con el ojo cuadrado- Deje mi mochila en una de las bancas, pero noté que mi mochila estaba entre abierta y mi cajita musical se asomaba y la acomodé hasta el fondo, pero no me di cuenta que Amber estaba muy cerca viendo lo que hacía.- ok Castiel, aquí voy.- Fue un pequeño juego uno contra uno, a Castiel le costaba quitarme el balón, pero cuando él tenía el balón hacía todo por hacer canasta, su juego era muy directo eso hacia mas divertido el asunto, acabamos en empate 3-3

-Nunca había visto a una niña jugar tan bien como tu

-Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido

-Hola, juegas bien- Un muchacho de tez oscura se nos acercó- Estas en el club

-Pues aun no me decido

-Ojalá te quedes aquí, hace falta jugadoras como tú - Un grupito de chicas nos veían desde atrás y podía sentir un aura asesina, yo solo la ignore, pero nunca pensé que ellas eran del equipo femenil de baloncesto, y estaban caminando hacia nosotros y no con muy buenas intenciones

\- ¡oye tu! La nueva ¿Te crees muy buena? ¿Dajan como permites que esté aquí?

-Déjenla en paz, ¿Qué están ciegas? Acaba de jugar conmigo- Castiel trató defenderme pero fue en vano, pues la líder de esas, una chica alta (Me sobrepasaba como por una cabeza) de cabello corto castaño y ojos de color negro me veía muy feo y cuando llegó frente a mí me arrojó el balón bruscamente. Me dolió un poco, pero no dí un solo paso atrás

-Ahora nos toca a nosotras probarte

-No hay problema, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Un partido?

-No exactamente, quiero ver tu resistencia-Eso último me puso en alerta total, pues yo estaba dándoles la espalda, pero fue demasiado tarde, recibí un golpe que me hizo caer

-¡Sandra! Te estás pasando- esa era Dajan

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Nim ¿Estas bien?- mi kaisa estaba preocupado y enojado

-Estoy bien, pero si me dolió- me levante muy adolorida pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿esa es toda tu fuerza?

-Nim si piensas seguir con eso, deberás, como decirlo, contraatacar – Oí bien, mi Kaisa me daba permiso de mostrar de lo que era capaz,

\- :D – esa era mi cara – ahora si vamos en serio- La lluvia de balones ya se veía venir , bloqueaba los golpes o si los atrapaba hacía canastas, solo por el gusto de hacerlas enojar o hacerlas ceder, pero ellas aumentaban la fuerza- aghh ya me arte- Vi a Castiel y a Dajan- Yo despejaría a los demás de la cancha porque tal vez se me vaya a pasar la mano- Esos dos me miraron raro al principio pero hicieron lo que les pedí, creo Castiel maldijo entre dientes porque lo mande n.n

-Al fin vas a actuar- Kaisa estaba muy serio lo que es igual a enojado, no toleraba que yo fuera lastimada, yo había tomado una posición de ataque, era definitivo ya me habían hartado, los balones volvía hacía mí, pero yo los regresaban con algunos de mis técnicas de combate algunos solo rebotaban y otros impactaban directo a las chicas, la última la atrapé y se la arrojé a Dajan, pero se la arroje sin lastimarlo- Ya me voy- tome mi mochila y me encamine a la salida- fue divertido pero no me gusta trabajar con personas como tú- Vi a la bruja deportista por última vez -n.o te veo después Castiel- Cuando salí me dirigí a donde estaban las listas de los clubes y me anoté en el de jardinería, antes de ir al salón quise platicar un poco con Nathaniel, cuando llegué a la Sala de Delegados, entre y vi a Nathaniel muy serio- Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hola Nimue, mmm hay un asunto que me está molestando

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- No quisiera meterte en esto

-Sabes que te va a gustar n.n- Iba a sacar mi cajita musical pero, oh sorpresa, había desaparecido- Oh oh

-¿Qué?

-desapareció lo que te iba a enseñar- Yo saqué todas mis cosas para ver si encontraba mi cajita, pero al no hallarla entre en pánico- waaa! ¿Que voy a hacer. Donde la puse? – (inserten imagen de Nimue chibi corriendo de un lado para otro)

-Nimue- Nathaniel trató de llamar mi atención pero no funcionó- Nimue ¿qué es lo que perdiste?

-Mi cajita Musical T.T, siempre la llevo a todas partes, pero ahora no la encuentro

-¿Dónde habías ido antes?

-Puessss… fui al Club de jardinería y después al gimnasio… me tengo que ir, tengo que encontrarla es muy importante para mí- pero para mí mala suerte la campana tocó y tenía que entrar a mi siguiente clase

-Eso tendrá que espera- creo que puse cara de preocupación – no te preocupes sé que la encontrarás y así me la podrás mostrar- Me puso una mano en el hombro a modo de señal de apoyo y me sonrío, yo le correspondí la sonrisa, pero en el fondo me moría de la preocupación

La ultima clase fue la de química que se me hizo una eternidad, yo solo pensaba en Mi cajita y donde se había quedado, por más que repasaba lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, no encontraba el momento en que mi cajita hubiera salido de mi mochila- Tendré que preguntarle a Dajan si la vio pff – Fui la primera en salir del salón en cuanto la clase acabó, le dí una nota Iris pidiéndole una disculpa por mi actitud. Llegue al patio y vi a Castiel

-¡Castiel!

-No grites- Seguía con su mal humor

-Qué carácter -.- Te quería preguntar si no viste en el gimnasio una cajita de color blanco con detalles plateados y verdes-Castiel silbo en cuanto describí mi cajita musical

\- Pues no, pero si yo fuera el que tomo esa cosa le sacaría una buena plata

-Gracias por la información tan esperanzadora

-Para servirte

Reanude mi búsqueda llegando al gimnasio y vi a Dajan buscando algo como loco

-Por lo menos no soy la única que extravió algo, ¿Qué buscas?

-Tch No encuentro una medalla

-Y yo que quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué buscas? Te ves preocupada

-Una caja musical, es de color blanco, ¿No la has visto? Es muy especial para mi

-mmm ya recuerdo, se la vi a un chica rubia, tiene el cabello ondulado y de ojos verdes

-Eto… ¿es del club?

-Jamás la había visto, tal vez es de las chicas que solo vienen a apoyar algunos miembros- Ya imaginaran que mi lista de sospechosos se redujo considerablemente- Ah si,iba acompañada de otras dos pero no me fije bien como eran- ¡Bingo!

-Gracias Dajan, ahora yo te ayudaré a encontrar tu cadena n.n

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

-Bueno yo buscaré por aquí- Cuando buscaba por las gradas recordé algo que seguía borroso en mi memoria- Vamos recuerda- me daba golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un televisor viejo

-¿Decías algo?

-Eh… nop - Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y recordé que Amber estaba ahí babeando por los jugadores junto con sus dos amigas y a quien veían era a… a … ¡Dajan!- ¡Ya se! – me enderecé de golpe, y asusté al Chico de paso- Creo que ya se quién nos puede a ayudar a encontrar tu medalla, regreso en un momento- Salí corriendo que ni le di tiempo a Dajan de responder, fui corriendo a nuestro salón, ¡Diablos! No estaba ahí , ya se la escalera, a esa chica le gusta vivorear de las demás en ese sitio, corrí como si no hubiera un mañana- Amber te lo juro que esta me la pagas- Y mi búsqueda dio resultados, ahí estaba con todo el cinismo del mundo admirando la cadena de Dajan - ahora la incógnita es ¿cómo se la quito? que bien , la metió a su bolso, Con esta será la tercera ocasión que uso magia, pero me doy cuenta de que una parte de la cadena sobresale- kukuku creo que utilizaré mis habilidades ninja ¬w¬- En mi mochila siempre llevo un pequeño estuche de agujas senbon ( por si se llegara presentar la ocasión, vieja costumbre que tengo como guardiana XD)tenía que ser cuidadosa para que no se dieran cuenta- por favor, dios , que funcione. 3,2,1 – Y lancé una aguja, si en el blanco, la aguja se clavó en la pared y en ella colgaba la cadena

-¿Oyeron algo?- La chica china miraba a todos lados, yo me escondí como pude

-mmm no, ya me aburrí vayamos a otra parte- Esa era Amber y se iban, tenía que actuar rápido o daba por perdida mi cajita musical, Cuando se fueron, tomé la aguja y la cadena, comencé nuevamente mi carrera no quería perder a Amber, creo que Dios escucho mis plegaria y puso a Ken en mi camino… literalmente. El choque fue realmente fuerte

-Hay Dios ¿Te lastimé?

-N..No ah Nim ¿Por qué corrías?

-Tengo que entregar algo, pero tengo un problema algo grande

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¡Si! Entrégale esto a Dajan , es del club de baloncesto, dile que me disculpe por no entregárselo personalmente

Ok lo único que me queda para detener Amber es hablar con Nathaniel, pero cuando me acercaba escuche a dos personas discutiendo, de que discuten, al parecer algo de la escuela, Tch chicos tenían que ser peleando por una…¿ estupidez? Al parecer los que se estaban peleando eran Castiel y Nathaniel, ya veo el porqué del Humor de esos dos, mejor los detengo antes de que esto pase a mayores y yo veo que Castiel tiene ganas de partirle la cara a alguien

-oigan chicos basta- Al parecer no piensan escucharme, oh oh ese puño de Castiel no me gusta, dioses, Nathaniel también va a golpearlo, mejor los detenía, logre parar a Nathaniel- Oigan paren por… favor- El aire se me fue por el puño de castiel que me dio de lleno en el estómago, es el colmo me golpearon muchas veces en este día y ya me había enojado- ¡Son un par de idiotas!-Trate de pararme pero ese golpe sí que me dolió ,así que recuperarme me costó un poquito

-Nimue- Se asustó el pelirrojo, creo que nunca pensó en que yo podía enojarme así

-Tch, vine aquí porque necesitaba de tu ayuda- Nath estaba totalmente perplejo- tiene algo que es mío y quería un poco de tu apoyo, pero ya veo que tienes otros asuntos

-Nimue espera- Me trato de detener pero no logró alcanzarme y esto se puso mejor, su hermanita adorada se encontraba al fondo del pasillo

-Nathaniel ya me quiero ir

-Amber a ti te quería ver- inserten aquí un aura asesina emanando de mi- devuélveme lo que sacaste de mi mochila

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- Tengo ganas de acabarla a golpes pero debo comportarme

-no seas cínica, mi caja musical

-Que anticuada, ¿quién cargaría una cosa así?

-yo, porque es lo único que me queda de mi madre-Cerré los puños con tal fuerza que sentía que mis uñas iban a atravesar mi piel

-¿Qué tu mami no está contigo?¿Acaso es de esas mamis ejecutivas que deja a su hija con su nana?

-Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano pequeño murieron hace tiempo- diablos eso no debían saberlo pero ya no aguantaba más la frustración, más de uno se quedó atónito, Nathaniel y Castiel se encontraban detrás de nosotros- Unos sujetos les arrebataron la vida en frente de mis ojos, esa caja de música es lo único que me queda de ellos- Ya no pude contener mis lágrimas- por favor , devuélvemela

-te repito, que no sé de qué me hablas- Yo entré en shock, solo pude sentir como mi corazón se quemaba de coraje y dolor, también sentía a Kaisa que estaba muy enojado

-eres de lo peor- Fue lo último que dije antes de correr sin dirección fija, mis pies me llevaron al único lugar donde podría estar tranquila , el club de jardinería, que a esa horas debería estar cerrado pero encontré Jade ahí, cuando me vio se sorprendió mucho y más por mi impulso de correr abrazarlo

-Tranquila, estoy contigo- el me abrazó y me sentí tan segura que no me despegué de el en un buen rato, al cabo de unos minutos también había llegado Ken, el también trato de consolarme, en ese tiempo el abuelo me había mandado un mensaje de que pasaría a recogerme, los muchachos se quedaron conmigo todo ese rato, se los agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón, cuando llegó mi abuelo ya estaba más tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba destrozada pero para mañana será un nuevo día y quien sabe que pueda ocurrir.


	3. Receso 1

Receso 1. Asalto al banco, una vista al pasado y ¿el inicio de una heroína?

-Cuando comencé el entrenamiento de guardiana, odiaba a Kaisa por no haber protegido a mi familia- Mi abuelo me volteo a ver, él ya sabía a qué me refería también sintió el mismo dolor al perder a su hijo y al menor de sus nietos, él supo de mis poderes y habilidades desde ese trágico día, a mi abuelo lo quiero demasiado, él fue el motor que me ayudó a seguir con el entrenamiento, él es lo único que me queda y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlo y nunca verlo triste- No soportaba que él estuviera junto a mí, cada vez que podía le reprochaba que los había dejado morir, pero mucho tiempo después entendía que solo seguía órdenes y de haber sido por el, también los hubiera salvado, Kaisa siempre ha estado a mi lado, ayudándome, siempre dándome algún consejo, protegiéndome de cualquier peligro, aprecio mucho que él esté a mi lado es mi mejor amigo- una lagrimita traicionera hizo acto de aparición- Los extraño mucho, quisiera volver a verlos y abrazarlos, decirles cuantos los amo- agache la cabeza y cerraba los puños de frustración hasta que..

-ellos estarían orgullosos de ti, yo lo estoy- Mi abuelito también estaba llorando, lo abracé muy fuerte, a los pocos minutos se paró el auto, estábamos frente a un gran edificio con ventanas enormes- muy bien necesito hacer un par de tramites aquí y después iremos a comer lo que tú quieras, ah si lo olvidaba Mirage me envió esto para ti- Mirage es otra guardiana y es con quien mejor me llevo, envió un caja con un moño dorado

-Genial es un nuevo taje de entrenamiento, esta hermoso – Era un traje blanco con detalles verde , era una blusa que llegaba hasta un tercio del muslo y que solo se abotonaba hasta debajo de los senos, me había mandado también un top de color verde mar para ponérmela debajo, el short también era blanco pero con orillas verdes, generalmente cuando entreno no uso zapatillas, así que únicamente me vendo pies, piernas y manos , pues la linda de Mirage me mando vendas de color verde- es genial Mirage-chan

-Bueno ¿entramos?

-¡Claro abuelito!- Ese regalo me ilumino el rostro así que no lo solté-Abuelito espero que no te tardes- puse uno de mis pucheros super tiernos

-No te preocupes pequeña será rápido- mi Abuelo se acercó a una especie de recepción- disculpe señorita necesito hablar con el gerente, ya tenía programada la cita, aquí tiene mi identificación

-Señor Iliev, buenas tardes, le comunicaré al Sr Reiter que ha llegado, tome asiento por favor, ¿gusta tomar algo?

-Si, un te negro estaría bien, gracias

-¿Y usted señorita?

-Un té de rosas por favor n.n- todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡Todos quietos y nadie saldrá herido!-Unos sujetos bien vestidos y con máscaras y armados hasta los dientes amenazaban a las personas, no me gustaba la situación había niños y no sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer estos sujetos. Y dos de ellos se estaban acercando a nosotros

-Anciano ven con nosotros- se quería llevar a mi abuelo, entre en pánico no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a mis padres

-No se lo llevaran -me interpuse en el camino de los monigotes

-Preciosa no te preocupes tú también vendrás, tu- dirigiéndose a su compañero - trae al gerente, lo necesitamos para visitar la bóveda – genial la bóveda ahí los molería a golpes y podría idear algo para terminar este asunto

-Auch no me jales- trate de poner resistencia, pero jalaban más fuerte, bajamos muchas escalera y en cada esquina había una cámara de seguridad, vaya cosa eso sería un problema para mí

-abre la puerta anciano- El que me tenía sujetada le grito al pobre gerente que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un infarto al miocardio, ahora que estábamos en un lugar alejados de toda la multitud yo podría moverme pero tenía que ser rápida para que ese par de malandros no utilizaran sus armas, al sujeto que me estaba sosteniendo lo lancé contra una de las paredes, su compañero sin pensarlo apunto contra mí pero no contaba con que mi gran amigo apareciera y con sus garras destruyera el arma y mandara a volar al fulano hasta la otra pared

-¡Bien hecho Kaisa!-Corrí a abrazar a mi grifo, lo malo de todo este asunto es que el pobre gerente moría de miedo en una esquina-Lo siento por esto- Me acerqué al pobre hombre, le sonreí antes de colocar mi mano derecha sobre su frente y una luz verde lo mandara al mundo de los sueños, lo bueno es que lo pude sostener para así evitar un muy fuerte golpe – Modifique un poco su memoria – me encargué de revisar los signos vitales de cada uno- estos no van a reaccionar en un buen rato pero por si las dudas... cristales de jade- Alrededor de cada enmascarado se formó un anillo de cristal- ¿Abuelito estas bien?- Mi abuelo me miraba preocupado- No me pasó nada abuelito, estoy en una pieza, ahora lo que más me preocupa son las cámaras, creo que captaron lo que pasó, pfffff tendrè que hacerla de hacker, pero será después, tengo que enfrentarme a esa bola de desgraciados

-¿Qué piensas hacer nimue?

-acabarlos eso es seguro, el cómo lo voy a hacer aún no lo decido

-Aún hay muchas cámaras, no puedes permitir que las personas te vean- Mi abuelo tenía razón

-Puedes usar esto- Kaisa empujó mi paquete hacia mi

-Cambiarme sería una pérdida de tiempo

-Hay otros métodos para que cambies de atuendo- Ya no me gustaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación

-¿Otro modo? No te referirás a…. Ni creas que voy a hacer eso Kaisa, se necesita de un contratista para eso

-Nimue que pasa

-Abuelito es que ... ashh… las guardianas podemos "cambiar de forma" pero como no tengo ninguna misión aquí, necesito de alguien que me de permiso para usar mis poderes a toda su capacidad o sea un contratista. Si no hubiera tanta seguridad me encargaría de ellos así como estoy, pero no queremos (Kaisa y Yo) que nadie me reconozca en un futuro, usaríamos lo que me envió Mirage más un pequeño hechizo para "transformarme"

-Nim déjame ser tu contratista- mi abuelo me sonreía y me daba la mano- No estas sola aquí, quiero ayudarte – yo estaba dudando no quería que mi abuelo sufriera

-Oigan se están tardando demasiado- Oh oh se escuchaban pasos

-No te preocupes, todo esta tranquilo solo nos divertimos un poco con los vegetes- Kaisa imito la voz de uno de ellos… aunque salió algo forzado, pero increíblemente se la creyó

-fiu eso estuvo cerca, está bien haré el contrato solo por esta vez y después lo romperé, ¿Quedó claro?- mi Abuelo movió la cabeza afirmativamente- ok la mano por favor- al darme se formaron dos pulsera doradas con forma de alas un cristal verde en el centro- este es el símbolo de mi contrato. Soy una guardiana y cumpliré mi propósito ¿Cuál es su orden?

-Acaba con esas personas-Esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz, ya que les demostraría a esos estúpido el gran error que cometieron al asaltar ese banco cuando yo estaba ahí y peor con muy mal humor

-está bien pero primero la ropa- tome mi traje de entrenamiento y dibujé sobre ella un círculo mágico que brilló- ¡cristalización!- adiós a mi ropa, solo quedó un pequeño ópalo con un símbolo de color verde en el centro- ahora. Cambio de forma, modo defensor- genial mi ropa había cambiado y a mi traje de entrenamiento se había agregado un antifaz plateado y una capucha que cubrían perfectamente medio rostro, además mis vendas había cambiado por zapatillas con cintas blancas- Kaisa quédate con el abuelo

Corrí a toda velocidad, ya no me preocupaban las cámaras- ¡Escudos de jade!-Bien todas las personas ya estaban protegidas por si las cosas se ponían feas- ¡Viento salvaje!-Forme unos pequeños torbellinos que tenían como objetivo las armas de los asaltantes más cercanos que quedaron reducidas a añicos

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-Por el tono de pánico puedo intuir que mi dramática entrada cobro el efecto querido

-Alguien que está harta de criaturas como tú-Por la velocidad que utilicé el tipo no vio venir la patada que le propine en el abdomen que lo dejo fuera de combate inmediatamente - ¿Alguién más?- No sé cómo voltee a un lado pero ahí estaba Castiel, tuve que ahogar un grito de sorpresa agradecía a muchos dioses por el antifaz, pero me distraje por lo que una navaja me rozó el brazo, dejándome un feo corte, que bueno que puse los escudos antes, se escuchó el clásico sonido del seguro de un arma- Oh oh había olvidado a los que les sobrevivieron las pistolas- Escudo de jade- las balas rebotaban en todas direcciones- tch, creo que debo ser más seria- en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos quedaron en el piso, por lo que regresé con toda la calma del mundo a la bóveda mientras escuchaban las patrullas acercarse- Dios si que son lentos

-Tu eres la lenta- Kaisa me regañaba al regresar a la bóveda

-Nimue que bueno que estés bien- Mi abuelo me abrazó muy fuerte, al ver mi brazo tomó su pañuelo para vendarla

-No es tan grave, lo importante es que todas las personas están a salvo. Mejor acabo con esta forma

Cinco minutos llegaron los polis y no encontraron sentaditos como niños buen mi abuelo-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si oficial

Media hora después mi abuelo daba su "testimonio de lo que había pasado y de la misteriosa heroína que había salvado el día y arruinado la tarde de los oficiales"; mientras tanto yo dentro del auto hackeaba el sistema de vigilancia del banco y borraba cualquier imagen en la que se mostrara que fui yo y una bestia que solo se encuentra en mitos y leyendas los que dejaron a dos hombres adultos inconscientes en la bóveda, el resto de los videos en los que se veía a la heroína del día los dejé pues no representaban ningún peligro para mi identidad. Cuando termine escuchaba atentamente a los niños que aún estaban en el banco que les decían a sus padres lo sorprendente que había sido esa chica que los había ayudado, incluso vi a Castiel con cara de pocos amigos hablando con los oficiales. En fin me sentía bien con migo misma y el resto del día me la pase en el centro comercial con mi abue.

 _ **Hola chicos y chicas he vuelto con un pequeño intermedio espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un pequeño comentario, aunque sea tomatazos eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo.**_


	4. Tercer día: El perro de la directora

_**Muy bien he vuelto…un poco tarde, pero aquí vamos. Espero lo disfruten mucho y gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Recuerden todos los personajes excepto Nimue son propiedad de Chinomiko-sama**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _Blalalala – Pensamientos_

Blalalala- Dialogo normal

Tercer día: El perro de la directora

\- No puedo dormir y son las tres de la mañana- tenía la mirada fija al techo- Cada vez que cierro los ojos, todo lo que veo es rojo y están ellos ahí y y… y …yo

-Ya deja de culparte, tienes que descansar

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Mi grifo estaba echado, el abrió una de sus alas a modo de invitación, me acosté sobre él- eres un buen colchón

-Gracias por el cumplido ahora a dormir

-Un- Siempre me eh preguntado cómo le hace Kaisa para lograr que me duerma, siempre ha sido así desde niña

El sueño cambió, ahora un valle lleno de flores y también había un gran lago, estaba con mi familia disfrutando del paisaje, mi mamá cepillaba mi cabello, yo comencé a llorar, estaba tan feliz de verla, mi felicidad se vio arruinada cuando sentí mucho frío

-Es hora de despertar, tienes que ir a la escuela

-Cinco minutitos más

-Nada, ya levántate-Kaisa me daba empujoncitos con su pico

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me voy a bañar-Me estiraba un poco mientras Kaisa desapareció- bueno veamos que me voy a poner…- veinte minutos después ya estaba bañada y cambiada había escogido un pantalón blanco holgado, una blusa verde aqua con un solo tirante, y unos guantes de medio dedo del color de la blusa y deje mi cabello suelto con una diadema blanca y mis fieles convers- Abuelo ¿Hoy me puedes acompañar a la escuela?- Mi abuelo quedó en estado de shock- Es que… hoy no me siento muy bien je n/n

-Está bien- me acaricio la cabeza- Nim

-mande- ya me retiraba de la mesa para ir por mis cosas

-Véndate ese brazo, no quiero que se te infecte

-si eso haré, creo que hay vendas en el botiquín

Media hora después la limusina se estacionaba en frente de la escuela y con eso todas las miradas sobre mí

-Que tengas un lindo día-Mi abuelo me acompaño hasta la entrada, antes de poner un pie dentro me besó en la frente

-Gracias abuelito ya me voy-Le sonreí, ese gesto me había hecho sentir bien, mientras me acercaba al edificio principal vi que alguien se acercaba a mi corriendo

-¡Nim!¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días ken

-¿Cómo estás?… Te ves un poco decaída

-Es que no pude dormir bien, las pesadillas no dejaba de aparecer-En honor a la verdad mis ojeras marca mapache lo decían todo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la caja musical?-Auch, eso fue como una puñalada, yo, una guardiana siendo molestada por una niña mimada, es el colmo, no quiero pensar en todas las burlas que voy a recibir si las demás se enteran de esto, tendría que solucionar este problema de algún modo.

-mmm... será mejor entrar- Miré hacia otro lado- Lo olvidaba esto es para ti- le entregué una caja, la abrió y encontró un aparato semejante a una pequeña laptop ( pero muy pequeña , ya que era del tamaño de la palma de la mano) – es un comunicador, la compañía lo sacará a la venta al mercado esta navidad, pero me dieron estos para probarlos, en esencia están hechos para uso militar pues no permiten que su señal sea interceptada. Cuenta con una cámara, tiene buena definición, ah si, también puedes ver otros comunicadores a un radio de 3 kilómetros, lo escogí en verde para ti creo que te queda – Después de esa mareadora explicación llegamos al salón, mientras comenzaba la clase de física Ken se puso a tomar fotos y a enviármelas

\- Hola Nimue- Esa era iris- ¿Estas bien?

-Te mentiría si digo que estoy excelente, es un recuerdo el que no me deja en paz

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- En el almuerzo, será bueno desahogarme un poco- Justo en ese momento comenzó la clase, juro que puse mi mejor esfuerzo en concentrarme y que ningún pensamiento me distrajera. La clase fue eterna para mi, al parecer no teníamos profesor para la clase de historia- Genial 45 minutos de aburrimiento- Mire hacia el escritorio y vi a Iris que hablaba con la delegada de la clase al parecer le entregaba unas hojas y después se acercaba a mi

-Hey Nimue ¿Quieres acompañarme a la sala de delegados?

-Ehhh- por una extraña razón no quería ver a Nathaniel o Castiel pero…- Claro - No puedo decir no,tengo que trabajar en eso

-¿Oye me podría contar de ese recuerdo que te aqueja?

-Soy huérfana-Ok esa parte fue fácil sacarla, miré a Iris, ella solo se quedó parada tratando de asimilar lo dicho- todo ocurrió cuando tenía 5 años- Hice una pequeña pausa, para tomar un poco de valor para proseguir con mi pequeña historia- Era el día de mi cumpleaños habíamos ido al cine , ese era uno de los mejores día de mi corta existencia pero no pensé que mi felicidad acabaría tan rápido, mi padre tenía que ir con un socio de la compañía así que fuimos a un gran edificio creo que era un hotel muy lujoso fuimos hasta el pent-house estuvimos un buen rato mientras mi padre terminaba sus negocios pero unos sujetos entraron amenazándonos querían algo pero mi papá y su socio no cedieron optaron por apuntarnos, mi padre vaciló estaba a punto de entregar lo que quería pero el otro sujeto empezó a disparar al líder los demás nos dispararon, fui testigo de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano menor, caí inconsciente, teniendo como ultima imagen de ese día un escenario carmesí, cuando desperté me encontraba en un hospital con heridas menores, me estaba cuidando la persona que se convertiría en mi maestro y mi mejor amigo (Nota: Las bestias de las guardianas pueden adoptar forma humana, en el caso de kaisa además puede convertirse en un águila) Últimamente no me puedo sacar esto de la cabeza

-Lo siento tanto

-No importa, gracias por escucharme n. ía que sacarlo de mi sistema. Cambiando de tema que son esas hojas

-Es una relación de los alumnos y el club en el que están

\- Que interesante- me detuve bruscamente pues faltaban pocos metros para la sala de delegados- Ughh yo te espero aquí afuera

-No cómo crees, anda ven- Iris me jalo hacia el interior de la sala- ¡Buenos días! Ahh que raro al parecer no hay nadie

-¿En serio? Que mal entonces vámonos- demasiado tarde en cuanto puse un pie fuera vi a Nathaniel

-Oh Nathaniel, Buenos días-Iris me sorprende esa forma con la desborda alegría por cada uno de sus poros

-Buenos días – Nathaniel me volteo a ver pero yo mire hacia otra parte- mmm Que es lo que se les ofrece chicas

-Me mandó la delegada de nuestra clase para entregarte la relación de alumnos y los clubes

-Gracias

-no hay de que, después nos vemos-Yo me adelanté un par de pasos a Iris que se despedía animadamente de Nathaniel, quería huir.

-Hasta luego chicas- yo apenas y le hice una señal de despedida

Llego la tan ansiada hora del descanso para la gran mayoría, yo, no quería despegarme de mi lugar

-oye Nimue no vas a salir

-eto… No, comeré aquí

-pero si te ve la directora puede haber problemas

está bien- Comencé a caminar junto a Iris hacia la cafetería, mientras caminábamos iris me preguntaba acerca de cómo era el lugar en el que vivía antes, tuve que contarle algunos detalles de mi última misión, claro omitiendo la parte de la acción

-¿Extrañas a tus amigas?

-Si las extraño mucho pero aquí he encontrado personas muy amables- Ash en frente de nosotras se encontraba Amber y sus amigas, yo aún quería matarla, pero debía contenerme no valía la pena rebajarme a su nivel- Gracias por ser mi amiga y te tengo un pequeño regalito n.o

-No debiste molestarte-le di una pequeña caja envuelta en papel lila con un moño blanco

-Tómalo es para ti- volví a dar la mareadora explicación acerca del mentado aparatito, en fin el descanso acabo y teníamos que seguir con nuestras clases, Iris aprovecho muy bien el comunicador ya que durante la clase nos mandábamos mensajes, esto me divertía mucho- Al fin acabaron las clases gracias, ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Te ves aliviada

-jejeje si. Oye Iris voy al club de jardinería ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Claro, Hasta mañana

Yo caminaba tranquilamente hacia el patio cuando me tope con Ken, parecía triste –Oye Ken ¿Estas bien?¿Estas llorando?- por respuesta recibí un abrazo de oso- ¿Ken?- Comencé a acariciar su cabeza, ya me estaba preocupando

-Me van a sacar de la escuela

-¿porqué?

-Le he contado a mi padre de cómo me ha tratado Amber y se ha enojado muchísimo así que me va a mandar a otro instituto para "formar carácter"

-Hay Ken… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es desearte mucha suerte – Lo abracé con fuerza – Además nos seguiremos comunicando, recuerda que tienes el comunicador y te patearé muy duro si no me mandas un mensaje por lo menos n.n- ken me volvió a abrazar

-Te lo prometo, toma es para ti- me dio un peluche no me dio tiempo de darle un vistazo ya que al niño se le ocurrió robarme un beso y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y yo con los ojos como platos y completamente roja, no sabía que hacer si seguir mi camino como si nada o ir tras el y darle una lección que no olvidaría ya que…

-¡A mi nadie me roba los besos yo los robo! – ups eso lo grite creo que no hay nadie… error, enfrente de mi estaba Nathaniel con cara de What y yo inteligentemente me puse de mil colores, me agache para que no me viera y salí corriendo intentó detenerme pero mi vergüenza fue mayor y hui - TTwTT yo y mi bocota – Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el patio, trate de tranquilizarme pero un chillido hizo que brincara del susto; en la rama de uno de los árboles había un águila real

\- Wow es enorme ¿De dónde se habrá escapado?- Castiel estaba a lado mío y yo ni en cuanta

-Se llama Kaisa y no tengo idea de cómo le hizo para seguirme y de cómo evito que lo viera durante todo este tiempo- Dije como si nada Castiel me vio raro

-Sabes eres la chica más rara que he conocido

-Gracias, me gusta sobresalir- Lo vi con una sonrisa al parecer mis ganas de evitarlo se habían ido

-¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo?

-¿ves la joya de color verde en su patita? Ese se lo puse yo

\- Vaya mascota no podría ser algo más pequeño o por lo menos discreto

-hmp algunos prefieren a los perros otros a los gatos pero yo amo a las águilas

-estás loca

-gracias ¿Quieres acariciarlo?

-¿y quedarme sin dedos?

-Jaja que gracioso, no es agresivo y no ataca a las personas a menos de que yo se lo indique. Kaisa ven (Y no vayas a hacer algo tonto)- Kaisa a mi orden fue a aterrizar en una banca cercana- Enserio no lo quieres acariciar- Le ofrecí mi mano

-No estoy loco-Un pequeño silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse

-Pegas duro…- Esperé su reacción, frunció el ceño

-Tu tienes la culpa por entrometerte-El pelirrojo miro hacia otro lado, creo que estaba apenado

-Je pensé que podría detenerlos no hubiera sido tan difícil

-¿Cómo los balones en el gimnasio?- me dijo burlón

-Más o menos

-¿Y tu como estas?-En los 5 minutos que llevábamos hablando era la primera vez que me veía fijamente

-Ah?-Yo me hice la desentendida

-No te hagas la que no sabes, ayer cuando le gritaste a la hermana del delegadito

-Ah… eso, pues si lo ponemos en un escala del 1 al 10, estoy en un 6- acaricie a Kaisa por un momento después hecho a volar y me senté en la banca. Castiel me acompaño había varias plumas tomó una y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en las orejas y el cuello, yo soy muy cosquilluda así que me estaba retorciendo de la risa pero por tratar de alejarme caí de la banca pero no paré de reírme- jajaja

-te queda estar riendo aunque eres una escandalosa- de repente miro mi brazo vendado- ¿Que te pasó?

-Ahhh… mientras entrenaba me lastime… jejeje… si eso- trataba de sonar normal no quería que supiera quien le salvo el pellejo en el banco fui yo

-eres más torpe de lo que imagine- después tomo mi otra mano- Sabes los tatuajes lucen mejor en otras partes

-estos son especiales, todas mis amigas y yo usamos estas marcas que representan algo, estos significan bondad

-Que cursi- Sonrió y yo le saqué la lengua

-Me tengo que ir- me levante y me sacudí el polvo del pantalón- Hasta mañana, no te metas en problemas. Me dirigí al jardín cuando llegué vi mucha tierra regada y macetas rotas y encontré a Jade recogiendo el desastre y diciendo no se que tanta cosa- ¿Jade estas bien?

-Si, pero las plantas T.T, ¡Ese perro tiene la culpa!- jade miraba con tristeza una flor que la habían arrancado de raíz

-O.o ¿Qué perro?

\- no lo vi bien, pero creo que le pertenece a la directora

-Ella debe estar como loca buscándolo- me puse a recoger los pedazos de macetas – Ehhh… Jade toma- me puse en frente de el y le di una bolsita de papel de color amarillo con detalles naranjas- Es te rojo y esto es un comunicador n.n

-no debiste molestarte u/u

-No es molestia ayer me ayudaste mucho- de pronto oímos que algo anda entre unos arbustos, nos empezamos a acercar con cuidado y a tan solo un metro de distancia una bola de pelo color miel con blanco salió corriendo derribando un par de

-¡ese perro es el culpable de todo este desastre!

-Mejor lo detengo- Y me fui tras el canino, llegue al patio, pero no encontré alguna pista- Kaisa has visto pasar a algún perro- me volví donde estaba el águila

-Se metió al edificio

-¿por qué no lo detuviste?- puse mis manos en la cadera a modo de reclamo

-Lo hubiera lastimado con mi forma actual

-mmm haré como que te creo, si lo vuelves a ver avísame- Ahora me pregunto cómo es que me meto en todos estos problemas- creo que comenzaré a revisar los salones tal vez se metió en alguno… a ver… perrito ¿Dónde te escondes?- me agache para poder ver debajo de los pupitres

-¿Hola que buscas?- apareció una voz masculina

Levanté la cabeza sin darme cuenta que está debajo de un pupitre así que me di un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo que me quedara sentada sobándome de dolor- Auch

-Perdón, creo que tengo un facultad innata para sorprenderte- Era Nathaniel sonriéndome- déjame revisarte

-N… No es necesario-Me sonrojé cuando lo tuve cerca, me alejé un poco por que empezaba a sentirme… ¿Nerviosa?

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Un perro… por lo que me dijo Jade es de la directora

-Así que se volvió a extraviar Kiki

-Vaya nombre para un perro, lo busco para entregarlo a la directora y no cause más líos en el jardín. Creo que jade no soportaría un incidente más n.n

\- ese perro siempre causa ese tipo de embrollos cuando se escapa

-Jajaja así que no es la primera vez

-por eso prefiero a los gatos, no son tan problemáticos

-¿Tienes gatos?

-Me gustaría tener uno pero mi madre es alérgica

-Lástima, bueno tengo que seguir buscando- Nathaniel tomo mi muñeca para detenerme antes de que yo pudiera huir de ahì

-Espera, ¿dime porque me habías evitado todo el día?

-… Por lo de ayer- dije en susurro- No debiste enterarte de eso o por lo menos no de esa forma, casi siempre cuando le cuento a alguien sobre ese día me miran con lástima, siempre ha sido así los adultos me ven y me tratan como un cachorro abandonado, desde entonces siempre he buscado la forma de demostrarle a todo que soy fuerte y puedo hacer frente a lo que sea

-Tu eres muy fuerte… decirme lo que sientes requiere de mucho valor además me dice que me consideras un amigo-Díganme loca pero me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en Nathaniel

-creo que es verdad jeje-Yo sentía mis mejillas calientes así que trataba de no mirarlo fijamente

-oye como te hiciste ese corte- no me había dado cuenta ya no tenía mi venda en el brazo

-Entrenando me lastimé, no recuerdo con que

-Ten más cuidado, nadie es de acero-Sentí un leve apretón en la muñeca, vaya Nath aún no me había soltado, lo vi a los ojos y estos reflejaban preocupaciòn

-Hay si supieras Nathaniel… Mejor reanudo la búsqueda de ese perro

-Todavía tengo que darte algo- El chico seguía sin soltarme, esto se está poniendo incomodo- A Amber no le pareció que se lo quitara para devolvértelo, tiene una melodía preciosa- me daba en las manos mi preciada cajita

-Gra… gr… gracias Nathaniel – Lo abrace, las lágrimas traicioneras hacían su aparición– Gracias- Cuando me correspondió sentí un sensación de calidez, se sentía tan bien, me separé poco a poco- Basta de lágrimas tengo un "misión" que cumplir n.o

-jajaja pues buena suerte – De pronto escuchamos los paso de un animal, al abrir la puerta y asomarme el condenado perro se paseaba como Juan por su casa, está claro que me lance al ataque- Ahora si eres mío- pero el perro no era tonto y en cuanto me vio hecho a correr- no vas a huir- al doblar la esquine no medí la velocidad y tropecé

-Deberías verte- Kaisa hablaba en un tono burlón

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Comida

-¿Es un animal no? Responderá a la comida sin dudas

-El punto genios es: de donde saco la comida. Seguiré mi plan seguir al pequeño hasta acorralarlo. Lo llevaré al patio y tú lo detendrás- le dije triunfal- bueno aquí voy perrito- A los poco metros estaba el perro que reinicio su carrera. Llegó el punto en que el pasillo se dividía en dos-A la derecha pequeño Kiki ¡ plumas de jade!- lance mi ataque con toda la intención de desviarlo y si que funcionó, llegamos al patio, el perro se fue por debajo de una banca, yo ilusamente traté de saltar sobre esta, pero me atoré y tuve por decirlo un muy mal aterrizaje

-jajajaja otra vez jajaja- Castiel se estaba retorciendo de risa detrás de mí mientras yo seguía besando el piso

-¿podrías ayudarme?

-jajaja ¿que intentabas hacer?

-Atrapar a ese perro- Señale con dolor- Hay mi orgullo- me levante y sacudí el polvo que tenía en la ropa

-Ese bicho, te ha hecho pasar por mucho ¿no?

-Tch, ¿Por dónde se fue?- Castiel solo me miro sonriendo y señaló hacia el jardín, ya me temía lo peor, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo recibí un mensaje de Jade y por como escribió se leía… desesperado- estoy muerta T.T- Tenía que evitar ver a Jade por un momento o por lo menos hasta que atrapara al perro, le envié un mensaje pidiéndole hacia donde se había dirigido el perro, no necesite esperar la respuesta pues veía al animal pasar justo frente de nosotros- pareciera que se está burlando de mí- El perro me miró a los ojos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el perro volvió a correr

-Me recordó al corre caminos

-¿Y yo soy el coyote? ¬ ¬

-jajajaja

-... Me voy – no había corrido tanto desde mi última misión y lo peor era un perro el que me hacía hacer tanto esfuerzo- Juro que ese perro sufrirá grrr- Al perro le falló su jugada pues fue a meterse a un salón-kukuku eres mío- Entre al salón e inmediatamente cerré la puerta para evitar un nuevo escape- kiki… ven kiki tengo algo muy rico para ti- localicé a mi objetivo- Ve bonito, no te voy a hacer daño- me acerqué poco a poco y estiré mi mano Kiki se acercó para olfatearla, cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, me abalancé sobre de el- Al fin te atrapé- Abracé al canino para no dejarlo ir, nunca pensé que esa bola de pelos tuviera tanta fuerza, al parecer el perro pensaba que estaba jugando con el por qué me empezó a lamer la cara- n… no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas jajaja, no espera. Tengo que llevarte con tu dueña- Cargué al animalito y comencé a caminar en dirección a la dirección- me imagino que la directora estará como loca buscándote. Kaisa en su forma astral volaba alrededor mío, como inspeccionándome

-Es la primera vez que tardas tanto en una misión tan sencilla- ¿Eso fue un reproche?

-Mira que si hubiera usado mis poderes completamente y estuviera en otro lugar seria una historia distinta . hmp- puse cara de indignada

\- Parece que la comida no era necesaria

-Nope, creo que este pequeño lo que quería era jugar

-¿Te divertiste?

-jajajaja en el fondo creo que si, aunque salí algo mallugada y ¿Qué crees? Nath me regresó mi caja musical, estoy muy feliz n/n

-Me alegro, tal vez así puedas dormir mejor

-Tal vez…-Estábamos a escasos metros y escuchaba mucho ruido y gritos al parecer la directora estaba gritándole a los profesores. Ya no quería acercarme pero el lindo Kiki escucho a su dueña y se puso a ladrar. La directora la parecer lo hoyó y salió hecha una bala para pararse frente mío y arrebatarme a su mascota – O.o ahhhhhh

-Kiki precioso, ¿dónde estabas?, me tenías muy preocupada- inserten tono meloso XP- ¡Usted!¡¿Qué le hizo a mi lindo kiki?

-Oh Dios,Yo… yo lo encontré en el jardín de la escuela me notificaron que era de usted y vine a devolvérselo , pensé que estaría preocupada…Y no me equivocaba. Asi que… ahí esta sano y salvo n.n jeje

-muchas gracias niña, puedes retirarte –Y así se alejó de mí, por lo menos me lo agradeció

-tch, mejor voy al jardín tendré mucho que hacer ahí

Ya era tarde la primeras estrellas de la noche se asomaban

-puff, estoy muerta, jade me castigo muy feo… tuve que arreglar todo el desastre causado por el perro- Solté un suspiro de derrota. Ya me encontraba en un parque, me gustaba pasar por ahí, me gusta ver a los niños jugando con sus madres, pero ahora todo estaba muy tranquilo, seguí mi camino e inesperadamente vi a Castiel jugando con un perrote, al parecer era un beauceron

-wow quien te viera diría que no eres tu n.n-

-Ya es bastante tarde para que una princesa como tu ande por estos lugares

-Me se cuidar sola, gracias por preocuparte- Miré al perro, era enorme, le acaricié a cabeza- Hmp al contrario del dueño tu eres más agradable, ¿Qué hacías?

-Paseándolo, ¿quieres intentarlo?-me ofreció la correa

-Mmm esta bien, Pero ¿Cómo se llama?- señale al "perrito"

-Demonio

-ya me lo esperaba de ti ¬ w ¬. Muy bien demonio vamos a caminar, creí que yo era la que le iba a dar un paseo al perro pero todo resultó al revés pues el perrote me paseaba a mi , no podía usar mi fuerza por miedo a lastimarlo, no era un espíritu sagrado, por tratar de frenar al perro la correa se salió de mi mano y yo caí de rodillas- Auch T.T

-¡Nimue! ¿Estás bien?- era mi imaginación o Castiel se preocupó

-estoy bien gracias- Creo que demonio se sintió mal por lo que me pasó y me dio unas lamidas como disculpa- No te preocupes estoy bien n.n, ya es tarde y mi abuelo se va a preocupar

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No, pero gracias n.n, recuerda que soy una chica muy fuerte, hasta mañana.-Este día fue de perros jejeje pero me divertí mucho n.n

 _ **Yey un capítulo más espero les haya gustado y ya saben me encantaría un comentario, recomendación o tomataso (tal vez eso ùltimo no tanto).Besitos Bye**_


	5. Cuarto día(parte 1):Venganza

**Y con un leve retraso estoy aquí para continuar esta historia, pues he aquí la parte 1 de este capitulo; espero les agrade y me dejen un comentario por favor, eso alimenta mi alma de escritora XD.(PD Gracias a las personas que me han dejado un comentario)**

 **Ya saben todos los personajes aquí presentados excepto Nimue son de Chinomiko-sama**

Cuarto día: La venganza (Parte1)

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de hacer pagar a la babosa de Amber

-Recuerda la ley de las guardianas: Proteger y guiar a los humanos-Estaba acostada en Kaisa con mi pijama puesta, consistía en una playera de tirante y un pantalón de seda color lila

-Si pero esta ya supero el límite de mi paciencia; anda déjame llevarla a los bosques de mi torre así le daré el escarmiento de su vida- Puse cara de perrito abandonado

-La princesa se enojaría mucho contigo

-Pero si le explico, seguro que me entiende

-No lo creo

-Ashh entonces aparécetele en la noche y le das un paseíto nocturno, ¿Sii?- Sonreí de oreja a oreja

-Es romper las reglas

-Tch, ¿entonces qué hago?

-porque no pides consejo a tus amigos, tienes que limitar tu uso de la magia, recuerda que no tienes permiso de usarla

-mmm está bien, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañ nunca pensé que tener un vida normal sería tan complicado

-Descansa pequeña

Me levanté para bañarme y baja a desayunar, estaba y no estaba a la vez pues el darle una lección a la antipática de Amber era prioridad en ese momento

-Nim?¿ Me escuchaste?- Mi abuelo se veía serio

-Uh?... Lo siento , no prestaba mucha atención jejeje- me rasque la -Al parecer estar en una escuela normal te ha sacado de tu ritmo habitual

-Jjejeje si, pero ¿Qué pasa abuelito?

-Tal vez esto no te guste… voy a tener que salir por unos días… te quedarás sola en casa, tal vez por una semana- mi abuelo se veía angustiado, yo me paré de mi lugar fui con el y le puse una mano en su espalda y di pequeñas palmaditas

-no te preocupes abuelito, yo seguiré aquí sana y salva y la casa también n.n

-Muy bien pequeña mi avión sale en 3 horas , le pediré a los empleados que te cuiden muy bien

-Más bien dirás que yo los cuidaré bien- Mi abuelo se relajó un poco- Le pediré a Kaisa que aumente la vigilancia… ummm abuelo… tengo una pregunta muy metafórica…

-¿Una pregunta?

-Sí, ¿tú qué harías si hay una persona que es de lo más insoportable contigo y no desaprovecha una oportunidad para hacerte la vida de cuadritos?

-Tratar de hablar con esa persona o ignorarla simplemente- Mi miro con cara de duda- generalmente podrías con una situación así Nim

-mmm Jejeje es que necesitaba de la voz de la experiencia no estoy en una misión así que debo ser cuidadosa jejeje

-Eres una guardiana, puede ser difícil acoplarte a una vida normal, pero yo se que estarás bien

-Abuelito… gracias- Le di un beso en la frente- Espero tengas un buen viaje

Ya en la escuela me sentía un poco decaída por el viaje de mi abuelo, ahora que estaba en casa disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones y de la compañía de mí abuelo los negocios de la compañía se interponen "¿Estas bien?" Era un mensaje de iris "No mi abuelo va a salir de viaje"- Vi la cara de Iris cuando recibió mi contestación "¿Te vas a quedar sola en tu casa ?"- "Pues están los empleados"- "Y ¿Son de confianza?- Iris ya parecía mi mamá, me daba gracia eso-"¿Por qué preguntas?"- Quería ver hasta donde llegaba- "No se tal vez, son secuestradores"- No pude evitar soltar una risa- la maestra de química me vio feo, -"Todos los empleados son investigados a fondo, además si intentaran algo, ellos se tendrían que cuidar de mí, no yo de ellos"- sonreí triunfal, creo que tranquilice a Iris, también sonrió- "¿por qué?- "Ja estas hablando con una poderosa guerrera XD"- iris puso cara de curiosidad- "¿Guerrera?'"- "Jajaja si soy muy buena en alunas artes marciales"-Debí haberle tomado una foto a Iris. La campana sonó e iris seguía anonadada, se acercó poco a poco

-¡Eres genial Nim!¡Algún día deberías enseñarme algunos movimientos!

si, sería genial

-Pero, con lo de tu abuelo, ¿no quieres quedarte mejor en mi casa? Así tendrás a alguien con quien platicar- Me sorprendió la propuesta de Iris, la verdad no me lo esperaba

-no quisiera ser una molestia- Dije con una leve sonrisa

-¿Segura?- Parecía triste por mi decisión

-Si… mmm…- En ese justo momento Amber llego a mi mente, necesitaba un consejo pero algo me detenía (mi orgullo tal vez)

-¿Pasa algo?

-mm nop nada n.n- Concluí que no debía hacer nada solo debo ignorarla yo soy mejor que ella. Llegó el siguiente prof y era mi peor pesadilla… las matemáticas, por suerte Iris me ayudaba un poco, por medio del comunicador, la clases siguieron su curso y por fin llego el tan ansiado descanso.

-Oye Nim, vamos a la cafetería, hoy a pizza en el menú

-*w* Pizza!- Jalé a iris hacia la cafetería- Si! Comeré Pizza nwn, Vamos, vamos…

-Jejeje Calma Nim

-Es que la Pizza es mi comida favorita, aunque me cueste una hora más de entrenamiento

-n.n UU se nota

Parece que contagié de mi emoción a iris , por sin que lo planeáramos hicimos una carrera hacia la cafetería

-jaja vamos iris o te voy a ganar

-Jaja… Nim ten cuidado con Castiel

-Ah?- Cundo me fije bien Castiel estaba a pocos metros de mi, no podía frenar asi que lo más sensato que podía hacer era brincarlo está de más decir que había dejado a más de uno con la boca abierta, pero lo más gracioso es que caí en cuatro patas como gato

-Wow- Fue lo que salió de la boca de castiel

-Ups lo siento, no lastimé a alguien ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza, con el iba otro chico tenía el cabello plateado y unos ojos muy curiosos uno era verde y el otro amarillo, además de su peculiar forma de vestir- Eto.. lo siento- ¿hice una reverencia? reaccioné y retomé mi camino junto a iris

-¡Wow como hiciste eso, fue asombroso!

-Si tan asombroso como un gato- Amber me empujó y di contra la pared- Bye bye rarita

-Tch

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, eso creo. Mejor vayamos a comer, mira que tengo mucha hambre n.n- Estaba a punto de cruzar esa línea llamada venganza, pero tenía que ser madura y no rebajarme a su nivel, eso haría, me comportaría como toda una señorita sensata- Cuando llegamos a la cafetería fuimos a la barra yo estaba checando los precios, cuando me dispuse a pedir mi sacrosanta pizza note que algo faltaba… mi dinero y después recordé el empujón que me dio la rubia en el pasillo, si en ese momento cruce esa línea que había mencionado antes, ahora clamaba venganza en contra de esa bruja y aunque fuera la hermana de Nathaniel me iba a conocer, un aura salvaje comenzó a emanar de mí y los demás estudiantes lo notaban pues empezaban a alejarse poco a poco- kukukuku- pero, ¿Cómo iba a realizar mi venganza? mmm tendría que preguntarle a mis amigos

-N…Nim? ¿Estás bien?

-fufufu … ah? Pues parece que extravié mi dinero

-¿Quieres que te preste?

-No te preocupes, no tenía mucha hambre

-No te preocupes iris- tome sus manos y sonreí – n.n te veo en clases- Lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir información acerca del enemigo y para eso necesito una fuente confiable o sea Nathaniel. Llegué a la sala de delegados, creyendo que lo encontraría ahí , pero no, bueno era obvio era la hora del almuerzo no es de palo, el niño también tiene hambre, puf, y ahora que, ni modo ya queda poco tiempo y tengo que regresar al salón. Ya estaba esperando por mis compañeros en el salón, me acosté en mi pupitre y de inmediato el silencio fue sustituido por el sonido de mi estómago reclamando algo de comer

-¿Eh?- una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, vi hacia la puerta y era mi delgada de clase

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si … ¿Podrías darle un recorrido por la escuela al nuevo profesor de historia?

-¿Yo? Pero yo también soy nueva en el instituto

-Es que no encontré a nadie disponible

-¿En serio? Está bien- Si , no se negarme a las personas-¿Dónde está?

-En la dirección, muchas gracias Nimue

-No hay de qué, ¿No tendré problemas con las clases verdad?

-No, yo me encargaré de eso, gracias

-No hay de que, te veré después- Camine sin mucho ánimo hacia la dirección- bueno no es la primera vez que escolto a alguien,llegué a la dirección, toque primero y entre y vi a un hombre maduro, parece que andaba en su años veinte (tal vez me equivoque), vestido de un pantalón de vestir café, zapatos negros , suéter azul y una camisa que no pude identificar su color, lo que me llamaba más la atención de este curioso personaje eran sus ojos , eran de color rosa- ¡Que lindo nwn! Buenos días, usted debe ser el nuevo profesor de historia, mi nombre es Nimue Iliev y lo guiare por la escuela señor…

-Farres- Hizo una pequeña pausa, puso cara de estar recordando algo- Iliev… ah … ¡¿Tu eres la nieta de Marcus Iliev, dueño de la empresa de electrodomésticos más exitosa de Europa?!

-ehh si- El señor Farres me sorprendió mucho por su reacción, de hecho me hizo saltar del susto

-wow nunca pensé en conocer a alguien tan famoso

-jeje si le soy sincera señor Farres, nadie en este instituto ha reparado en ese detalle y nunca hubiera pensado que causaría una reacción así, es bastante divertido n.n

-perdón si la incomodé señorita

-no se preocupe, no me incomodó, pues comencemos con el paseo ¿Le parece?

-Claro, es bueno ver que todavía hay personas educadas- Este comentario hizo que me sonrojara un poco

-cof,cof bueno sígame por favor- comenzamos a caminar como estábamos en la planta baja decidí comenzar con el patio- Bueno este es el patio, aquí puede encontrar a varios alumnos que gustan por disfrutar del aire libre y sobre todo de su buena compañía- esto lo había dicho con toda la intención del mundo por que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba a pocos metros

-Espero, que no estés hablando mal de mí

-pf claro que no, si tu eres la persona más encantadora del mundo- le sonreí inocentemente

-Nimue…¿Quién es el que está contigo?- Castiel reparo en el profesor nuevo

-Permíteme presentártelo, el es el Sr Farres, el nuevo profesor de historia

-¿Y que hace aquí? Este no es lugar para profesores- Yo tenía una gotota en la cabeza con este comentario

-hjeje tienes razón… creo. Como decía me asignaron para darle un pequeño recorrido al señor Farres, te veré después- Giré hacia el señor Farres- bueno por allá tenemos el jardín en donde se lleva a cabo las actividades del club de jardinería y a su lado izquierdo se encuentra el gimnasio y ahi también se encuentra el club de baloncesto, creo que es todo lo relevante en esta área- Nos dirigimos al edificio principal, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a donde estaba la sala de delegado, Nathaniel como de costumbre se encontraba aquí

-hola Nim ¿Quién viene contigo?

-Ah pues un nuevo profesor de historia, es el sr farres

-mucho gusto- Nathaniel le dedico una sonrisa gentil

-Con el puede venir para cualquier problema que tenga n.n_ Salimos de la sala – Mmm y creo que sería todo n.n

-Si no te preocupes, con esto es suficiente, muchas gracias señorita Iliev, espero devolverle el favor

-jeje no se fije para mí fue un placer, espero verlo después-Vi la hora de mi celular y no lo podía creer el tiempo había pasado volando y ya solo faltaban dos escasas horas para salir-Mmmm aprovecharé para ver a Nathaniel ya que estoy por aquí *w*- regresé a la sala de delegados- Hola de nuevo Nathaniel- Entré y me senté a lado del chico rubio que se encontraba entretenido con unos papeles, cambie mi expresión a una completamente seria e inexpresiva- Nathaniel como el delegado principal tengo que reportarte algo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tu hermanita, eso pasó- Estaba tratando de no exaltarme mucho- la linda Amber me quito el dinero de mi almuerzo

-Nimue lo siento,la verdad no se como compensarte, tal vez pudiera devolverte el dinero- Nathaniel se veía muy incómodo eso me molestó un poco

-No es el dinero lo que me importa, me molesta que a Amber no le hayan dado su estate quieto- Suspire y me traté de tranquilizar- Sabes.. en serio deberías hablar con ella, antes de que se meta un lío más grande

-esta bién trataré de hablar con ella- Nathaniel no podía verme a los ojos, creo que fui algo dura… mmm no lo creo, debe ser difícil cargar con todos los líos que causa su hermana

-gracias Nathaniel, luego te veo- me dirigía a mi salón- Mmm no me basta con que Nathaniel hable con su hermana, necesito hacerla pagar, necesito ayuda- llegué a mi salón al parecer el profe no estaba, fui directamente con iris- iris necesito de tu ayuda- le dije lo más seria que pude

-¿estas bien?

-Si es que necesito darle una lección a Amber, pero necesito ideas,¿me podría ayudar?

-Anda vaya que ahora si te hizo enojar

-Si pero no te preocupes no quiero hacer daño… no mucho

-mmm déjame pensar

-Gracias iris n.n

-Solo no vayas a exagera o te sobre esfuerces

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- me salí del salón ya que al parecer los profesores estaba en un junta o algo parecido-mmm quien mejor para estas cosas que Castiel XD-Fui al patio y encontré a mi pelirrojo favorito acostado en una de las bancas- Castiel… despierta…

-…

-umm oye sabes lo divertido que sería hacerte un montón de trencitas

-Ni se te ocurra o haré que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol

-XD sabía que reaccionarías. Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Para qué?

-pues necesito de buenas ideas para hacer pagar a Amber por todo lo malo que me ha hecho- le sonreí de la manera mas inocente que pude

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Bueno… pues si no me ayudas cumpliré la amenaza de las trenzitas y no,no te tengo miedo puedo hacer que te arrodilles sin siquiera sudar n.n

-jajajajajaj no me hagas reir, que buen chiste

-¿Me vas ayudar si o no?

-Pufff por que no pintas su casillero- me dijo con fastidio, pero después me sonrió- Me tienes que decir cómo reacciona

-Claro, cuenta con eso- Comencé a alejarme de ahí para ir hacia el bazar seguro que encontraba pintura ahí, por suerte siempre tenía dinero oculto dentro de mi mochila, pero tendría que entrar al salón y estaría el profesor y ya no podría salir- Tch ni modo- Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente viendo que algunos alumnos estaban aprovechando la ausencia de los profesores para salir a cotillear con sus amigos, pero todos tenían sus precauciones para no ser atrapados por algún profesor que anduviera rondando por ahí, en la mayoría de los salones se escuchaban a los alumnos armando escándalo, era muy divertido ver como los maestros que había permanecido en su clases salía a tranquilizar al grupo de al lado o dispersaba las "bolitas" para continuar su clase con relativa tranquilidad, para mí esto era un poco raro e interesante ya que la mayor parte de mi tiempo me encuentro en misiones y la educación que he recibido en Gaia, eso no quiere decir que mi nivel intelectual este por debajo de un alumno normal todo lo contrario me han dicho varios maestros que mi nivel es bastante bueno aunque las matemáticas aquí y en cualquier dimensión jamás serán mi fuerte. Al acercarme a mi aula noté que mi clase estaba un poco más ruidosa de lo normal así que entré asustando a todo mundo- je¿ y el prof?- nadie me contesta –

-No ha venido en todo este tiempo- esa fue iris, se acercó a mi ofreciendo un caramelo que gustosa acepté tenía que tener un poco de glucosa en mi organismo

-gracias iris

-¿Dónde habías estado todo este rato?

-Pues… tuve que darle un pequeño recorrido aun profesor nuevo, se ve que es bastante amable n.n, también fui a pedir consejo acerca de lo que te platiqué, pero necesito varias propuestas para ver cuál será mi siguiente movimiento

-Hablando asi se ve que te estas tomando muy enserio este asunto- iris tenía una gotita en la frente

-Je es que ella es la única que ha hecho que llegue a estos limites

-Bueno, se me ocurrió algo… Ven vestida como ella mañana

-Ah?-Mi cara era todo un poema, jamás en mi vida hubiera imaginado semejante idea, es que tan solo de imaginarme usando un estilo semejante al de la güerita oxigenada me aterraba, pero – No es una mala idea, mmm eso quiere decir que iré de compras 8D, Gracias Iris, le daré donde más le duele, su gran y enorme ego vanidoso muajajajaja- con esta risa maléfica alejarte la atención de todos en el salón- cof cof aprovecharé que mi abuelo no está en casa y saldré al centro- Justo en ese momento la campana sonó- Bueno entonces te veré mañana Iris, deberías traer una cámara por si acaso-De repente reflexioné que no había sabía con exactitud donde podría ir a conseguir ropa con el mismo estilo que Amber así que me gire a Iris- Nee iris-chan ¿quieres acompañarme? No creo que sea muy divertido ir sola y mucho menos perderme jejeje- Espere por unos cuantos segundos y no veía algún cambio de expresión en Iris hasta que…-

-¡Claro!

-Gracias, pero no te molesta que hagamos un parada antes a mi casa, es que necesito ir por dinero

-por supuesto, que buena suerte tengo; seré la primera vez que vea tu casa

-No es la gran cosa Iris jejej - Si aja, la expresión de Iris cuando vio mi casa debí haberla previsto, pues mi humilde hogar era una de las pocas mansiones que había en la ciudad, en total ocupaba màs 2200 mts cuadrados, Cuenta con una amplia terraza y tres niveles dentro de los cuales se encuentran distribuidas las 4 habitaciones, los dos despachos, una cocina, bodega, jacuzzi y sauna, garage, un centro de entrenamiento exclusivo para mi, calefacción y aire acondicionado en toda la mansión y como si esto fuera poco: ¡ascensor!. Si, mi abuelo no escatimo gastos en la mansión de Francia, pobre Iris creo que se le saldrán los ojos de la sorpresa- Etto iris entramos?

-S..si, eres super rica Nimue

-jejeje no exageres iris, haces que me apene- Yo estaba más roja que el cabello de Castiel

-Pero no se te nota, te ves como cualquier chica

-Iris… los dices como si fuera un bicho raro ¬¬

-jejeje perdón es que nunca pensé que tu familia fuera taaan rica

-Lo sorprendente es que nunca me he podido acostumbrar del todo a este tipo de atenciones jeje- Cuando entramos fuimos recibidas por Francis nuestro mayordomo a pesar de apariencia seria y antipática Francis es un joven de nada menos 24 años y no es nada feo, alto un cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, ojos de color verde, puff total a este chico lo conozco desde poco, ha actuado como guarda espaldas de mi abuelo y se lo agradezco mucho, pero como mi abuelo salió de viaje me encargó con él. En cuanto vio que nos acercábamos hizo una reverencia

-Señorita Nimue, ya ha regresado, parece que viene acompañada

-Francis hola, ellas Iris es una amiga de la escuela-Señale a iris, que estaba como perdida en el espacio, creo que hasta soltó un suspiro- Este… de hecho quiero pedirte un pequeño favor

-Lo que usted mande señorita, estoy aquí para servirla- Dios ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen que me sonroje

-Necesito que nos lleves al centro comercial- iris me volteo a ver- No creas que tomaremos algún transporte público de regreso iris- Le sonreí de forma traviesa- asi que usaremos lo que tengamos a la mano en esta mansión

-¿Iremos en limusina?-Los ojos de iris brillaron de la emoción

-Eto… no quiero llamar mucho la atención así que, ¿Por qué no vamos en el mustang?

-Que bueno que no quieres llamar la atención Nimue

-jejeje es lo más discreto que tenemos… creo

-Será un placer llevarlas señorita, le avisaré en cuanto todo este listo- Hizo un reverencia y salio del cuarto

-Es guapo tu mayordomo- Soltó como si nada iris

-jajajaja no eres la primera en decírmelo, y no solo es guapo pelea super bien- Me di la media vuelta- Ven vamos a mi habitación por el dinero n.o y te platicaré más cosas a cerca de Francis- Remarque esto último con un sonrisa picara

-O/O- Solo vi como Iris caminaba hacia mi toda roja

-kyaa! Iris puede ser tan tierna n.n- Aquí inserten una versión chibi de mi abrazando a chibi iris. Después de ese abrazo de oso subimos a mi recamara, iris en cuanto vio mi enorme y muy tentadora cama no dudó en saltar sobre ella y abrazar mis cojines- n.n que bueno que te agradó mi cama.

-jejeje lo siento Nimue, es que está muy suavecita. Oye ¿y desde cuando tu mayordomo trabaja para ustedes?

-Vaya, creo que a alguien le gusto Francis - Iris se puso al doble de roja de lo que ya estaba-jajajaj solo bromeaba. Pues el tiene un poco más de un año trabajando con el abuelo… Listo! Ya tengo lo que necesitaba, podemos irnos n.n- bajamos y mi adorable mayordomo ya nos esperaba para poder irnos de compras, era muy divertido ver a iris tratando de evitar que la viéramos roja, ahora que lo pienso, debió haber sentido que el viaje duró una eternidad, ya que Francis no nos quitaba la mirada de encima y mis comentarios no ayudaban, prácticamente salió huyendo cuando llegamos al centro comercial, para compensarla le compre todo lo que me pidió jaja fue tan divertido, lo único que no me agradó fue comprar la ropa, solo de pensar que tendría que usar eso, me revolvía el estómago solo esperaba que el plan funcionara. Con todo lo que he vivido tendré muchas cosas que contar cuando regrese con las demás, este pensamiento me hizo reaccionar, no había recapacitado en mis últimas acciones y como repercutirían el futuro

-Cuando regrese- repetí en voz baja, mi cara cambió a una de preocupación y a Iris esto no le pasó desapercibido

-¿Dijiste algo nimue? Tu cara cambió- Iris parecía preocupada, estábamos dentro del auto, me había tomado las manos- Te ves triste

-Estoy bien iris, no pasa nada- Le sonreí y ella hizo algo que nunca espere: me abrazó- i…Iris

-Nimue, sabes que me puedes contar todo ¿verdad?, porque somos amigas n.n- Al terminar de decir esto nos dimos cuenta que estábamos justo enfrente de su casa- Te veré mañana

-No olvides la cámara- De regreso a la mansión todo estuvo muy callado, hasta que mi Mayordomo rompió el silencio

-Parece que ha conseguido una buena amiga, señorita Nimue- oh my Gosh , el serio y frio mayordomo me ha SONREIDO desde que llegué, ese hombre solo es pura seriedad, no pensé que conociera las sonrisas

-Creo que si- Le respondí con una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa triste y forzada-Eso es lo que me preocupa más- Francis me miro confundido-Iré a mi cuarto, hoy no cenaré

-Señorita…- Diablos hice que se preocupara sin necesidad, al final tuvo que resignarse y de seguro se lo dirá a mi abuelo en la primera oportunidad

-Me voy a descansar, hasta mañana

Total la noche pasó con o sin mis preocupaciones, mas me mataba los nervios y la ansiedad por ir vestida a la Amber, pero había algo en el aire que no me gustaba una sensación que no sabía descifrar y me daba mala espina, tal vez en la mañana descubriría de que se trataba, al día siguiente preparé una gran maleta, con un cambio de ropa por si no funcionaba el plan, el estilo de la blusa no permitía combinarla con mis deportivos patines así que solicité que me llevaran a la escuela, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, baje del auto y me despedí (con abrazo integrado) de Francis,al cual deje mucho más confundido pues solo atinó a desearme un buen día. Al llegar al salón todos me miraron sorprendidos, pues traía la misma blusa que amber con collar incluido, estaba usando un bolso igual , también tuve la grandiosa idea de usar jeans con una botas blancas, dioses me sentía tan hueca,ah y mi cabello lo arregle en una coleta baja de lado, la única emocionada era iris, que no desaprovecho ni un momento para tomarme fotos, yo solo trataba de hacerme chiquita en mi asiento para pasar desapercibida lo más posible, fue la mañana más larga de mi vida, hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, enfrentara a la bruja rubia, el plan era ir a mi casillero y actuar lo más normal y esperar a Amber para actuar, solo le rogaba a los dioses no hacer un papelón, y ahí venía con sus lame botas personales, caminando como si fuera la gran cosa, tch si fuera alguna de mis aprendices le daría una lección de humildad

-Hola fenómeno, ¿hoy no me invitarás el almuerzo?-Cerré mi casillero y la vi retadoramente y vi puso una cara entre sorpresa y ¿horror?-¡¿Qué es eso que llevas?!

-Ah pues esta blusa que encontré por ahí en alguna tienda

-¡Pero si es la misma ropa que yo traigo!

-Si… no es demasiado bonita ¿verdad?- me mire con despreocupación, fijándome en la cara de indignación de amber, creo logré mi objetivo, solo espero no estar cantando victoria antes de tiemo.

-Es verdad, aunque siento que esta ropa no te sienta tan bien como a mi- Yo me quede boquiabierta con esto- jajajaja no tienes buen gusto y no tienes más remedio que copiar mi gran estilo para intentar ser alguien- Solo vi cómo se alejó riéndose de mí y burlándose con sus ami-gatas

-grrr- Quería arrancarle la cabeza al primero que se me cruzara, para mi buena suerte la que se me cruzó fue iris- No digas nada- me miró con cara de cachorrito- pero a ti no te puedo negar nada, a ver sácalo de tu sistema o vas a reventar

-Pudo ser peor- Simple pero conciso- Todo iba tan bien pero ella supo contraatacar

-TTwTT solo hice un papelón- Un aura deprimente me rodeaba

-Sip soy testigo de eso- me mostro la cámara con una gran sonrisa

-O.o debes deshacerte de esas fotos iris ¬ ¬

-Creo que guardaré unas como recuerdo :D

-Esta bien, pero, que no se las muestres a nadie n.n U

-Ok!- Dios esta niña si que tiene energía

-Bueno, que le haremos, seguiré el plan b, pero primero me desharé de esto : P- Me mire, no aguantaba traer esa ropa

-¿Para eso la maleta?- Yo sólo asentí

-Este día me vengaré o moriré en el intento- Mi aura estaba encendida

-Solo no te sobreesfuerzes

-Vale- Salí corriendo a uno de los baños y me puse un short de mezclilla una blusa de tirantes rosa, una torera azul y un par de tenis blancos- pff – mire el interior de mi maleta- No puedo creer que llegue a estos extremos… ¡pero le voy a demostrar a esa bruja quien soy!- Salí del baño decidida a todo aprovecharía el momento, son pocos los que pasan por donde está el casillero de Amber- Kukuku – Iba caminando lo más rápido posible todo iba muy bien , iba, porque cuando menos me lo esperé me encontré cara a cara con Nathaniel

-Hola Nim- Y así mi plan empezaba a irse por el caño

-Hola Nathaniel- Estaba sudando de los puros nervios, momento ¿yo nerviosa? Desde cuando me preocupaba por este tipo de cosas, solté una sonrisita ironica- Como puede cambiar las personas con cosas simples

-¿Eh?- Nathaniel me miraba confundido

-Nada n.n me fui por un instante

-Se te notó- Hubo un silencio incomodo- oye Nimue con respecto a mi hermana

\- No Pudiste hablar con ella ¿verdad?

-Algo así, ella solo es un poco infantil…- Y aquí tenemos a Nathaniel en su fase: defensor de hermanas

-llorona, un poco prepotente… ¿sigo?-Creo que incomode al rubio, pero era la verdad- Verás Nath tu hermanita se va a meter en graves aprietos un día de estos, alguien tiene que darle un lección

-¿Y tu crees que eres la indicada?-Aghhh odio cuando me vea asi

-…

-Lo sabía,¿ pero no crees que actuar como ella no es rebajarse a su nivel?

-Pero…

-Pero nada, puedes meterte en problemas graves- me miro como un padre regañando a su hija, después de eso se dio media vuelta – Era todo lo que tenía que decirte- y con eso me dejo, sola en el pasillo y con mi conciencia taladrando mi cerebro

-Arghh no me voy a echar para atrás, no me voy a echar para atrás- estaba decidida a hacer pagar a Amber, pero una parte de mi me estaba matando- No me importa seguiré con el plan y tengo poco tiempo- Corrí lo más rápido que pude ( que buen chiste, solo trataba de ir a una velocidad moderadamente normal) para llegar al casillero, volteé a todas parte para fijarme que nadie- bien no hay moros en la costa- Saqué un bote pintura roja y garabatee todo lo que pude desde un "rubia oxigenada" hasta un muñeco de palitos simulando que era Amber siendo devorada por cocodrilos- kukuku con esto bastará

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Por Zeus, Es li , me ha visto y no se veía muy feliz- Ja! Cuando se entere Amber de esto, sabrás de lo que es capaz- La morena puso las manos en la cadera con una sonrisita triunfal, yo estoy a punto de efectuar la graciosa huida, pero se le ocurrió que podía quitármela lata, por lo que forcejamos un poco, estaba por ganar cuando…

-¿Qué significa esto?, vandalismo contra el mobiliario escolar – Y las cosas no podían empeorar, la directora estaba roja de coraje y creo que iba a romper los papeles que traía en la manos- ¡Ambas están castigadas! ¡Cómo es posible que dos señoritas hagan esto!- Se nota que esto de la venganza no es lo mío- Me imagino que ustedes son responsables de los grafitis en las escaleras- momento, soy inocente de eso- Las dos, se quedarán a limpiarlo todo y NO quiero quejas

-Pe..pe..

-¡Nada de peros! Necesita una lección,¡ se quedarán después de clase a limpiar!- Ahora yo soy la que recibirá una lección, la vida no es justa TTwTT, lo único bueno es que mi abuelo no esta

Cuando la directora se fue, Li me miraba muy feo, juro que si las miradas mataran hubiera muerto varias veces- Por tu culpa la directora me ha castigado, y soy inocente de todo- Estaba completamente indignada- Mas te vale no llagar tarde al terminar las clases-me señalaba con el dedo, cosa que me molesta un poco- Y que te quede bien claro, yo solo voy a frotar

-No se te vaya a romper una uña- Susurre

-¿Qué dijiste?

¬-Naada- me di media vuelta y corrí a la cafetería esperaba encontrara algo para comer, esta sería una laarga pero muy larga tarde, cuando llegué solo quedaba algo de ensalada de atún, bueno de algo a nada, decidí ir a comer al patio, y como siempre Castiel estaba ahí

-¿Qué tal te fue con tu venganza?

-Me atraparon cuando ya estaba por terminar de pintar su casillero- Aquí su cara cambió, pero no sabía por que-ahora estoy castigada con Li

-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo a plena luz del día!-Se enojo TTwTT?

-Pero no te enojes TTwTT, pero no importa lo hecho, hecho está, ahora tengo que responder por mis acciones

-Vale, no pasa nada- Me sonrió y revolvió mi cabello

-Bye, tengo que ir a ver a Nathaniel, para mi sermón- Una nubecilla de depresión apareció

-Puedes golpearlo, te doy permiso

-Bye-bye- solo levanté mi manita, la rivalidad entre esos dos puede volverme loca- Ahora como explico en casa este retraso, de seguro Francis lo reportará inmediatamente a mi abuelo- me iba lamentando mientras me dirigía la salón primero tomaría mis clases para prepararme psicológicamente para lo que venía, realmente me sentía derrotada, aunque fue algo interesante, jamás había hecho algo así, se me considera una de las guardianas mas serias, pero ahora soy completamente diferente ya había olvidado esta sensación de ser humana n.n,no recordaba lo bien que se sentía, la campana sonó y era el fin de la jornada escolar y el inicio de mi castigo, iris se acercó y se despidió de mi deseándome suerte, Salí del salón con toooda la calma del mundo; ver a Nathaniel para que me sermoneé no es nada alentador, ya estaba en la puerta, no me decidía, pero recordando la amenaza de la directora no me quedaba otra opción, abrí despacito la puerta para que no emitiera ningún sonido, parecía que estaba vacía la sala de delegados, que equivocada estaba cuando abrí más la puerta vi que el rubio delegado se encontraba de espaldas

-ugh, eto… buenas tardes- Nath volteo a verme – Me castigaron, tenías razón- inserten carita de gato con botas

-Te lo dije- El güerito me sonrió como si nada

\- O.O- esta era mi cara- No estas enojado – Fue más afirmación que pregunta

-No, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero te lo dije- Suspiro- Bueno, ¿Cuál es el castigo?

\- Me debo quedar para limpiar los grafitis que hay en las escaleras TTwTT

-¿Valió la pena?- Eso era una burla?

\- ¬ ¬ No pude ver la cara de tu hermana- Mi nube de depresión volvió a aparecer- Bueno olvidando eso la directora me dijo que viniera aquí porque me proporcionarías lo que necesito

-Esta bien te las traeré , solo espérame por un momento

-No me moveré de aquí te lo juro- en cuanto salió Nath del salón, mi querido Kaisa salió de mi mochila- Ya te habías tardado en aparecer, comenzaba a preocuparme

-Solo quería ver como resolvías tu problemita con esa chica Amber – Kaisa comenzaba a parecer una luciérnaga revoloteando a mi alrededor- Debí intervenir antes, ahora te has metido en problemas, pero de las caídas se aprende

-Y no olvides que me divertí

-¿Qué?

-Se siente bien, sentirse humana- Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios y con ello mi concentración

-¿Sentirse humana?-Oh oh Nath regresó, Kaisa y yo en babilonia, lo bueno que Kaisa reaccionó relativamente más rápido y se escondió en la planta que estaba sobre la mesa

-Eto… me refería a que se siente bien tener amigos n.n jejej si.. si eso.. eso eso jejeje UUU

-jajajaj que linda- Nath esta sonrojado, aunque reaccionó a lo que dijo, yo solo tenía la boca abierta- Este… aquí esta lo que vas a necesitar… entonces, creo que te veré mañana

-Ajajaja- los dos reíamos nerviosamente y no sé cómo demonios acabamos tomados de las manos- Ah? Lo siento, me tengo que ir- Al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía literalmente salí corriendo en dirección a las escaleras- pero… porque me siento así. ¡Kaisa se quedó ¡ ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

-Aquí estoy- Con voz monótona apareció detrás de mí

-Tu si pero mi compañera no

-Por que no empiezas tu, no creo que esa chica se aparezca pronto, así regresarás a casa más rápido

-Tienes razón kaisa- Mire que esa escalera estaba completamente grafiteada- Aunque… tal vez tarde un poco TTwTT- Aunque se me ocurrió algo- Ne Kaisa tal vez pueda usar un poco de mis poderes

-No

-Solo un poco ¿Siii?

-Solo un poco- Suspiro resignado, a veces mi pequeño grifo no es tan estricto-

-yey, muy bien comenzemos, ¡circulo de primer nivel: polen de jade!- Todo se lleno de brillo, especialmente la escalera

-¿Por que utilizaste le polen de jade?

-Veras, es muy simple, toda la pintura "extra" en las escaleras es algo que no pertenece a ella, el polen de jade sirve para purificar, para ponerlo de otro modo limpiar, solo tengo que darle otra pasadita y ¡listo!- y como dije con ese pequeño encantamiento me facilitó mucho las cosas, aunque para cuando me dí cuenta todo estaba oscuro

-Si solo una pasadita…

-Un Fallo de cálculos

-¡Así que aquí estabas!- Era li y estaba enojada… como siempre- ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados

-Pfff… estuve aquí, gracias por ayudarme, ya está acabado el trabajo

-¡por lo menos, esta vez fuiste de utilidad!-

\- Respira, cuenta hasta diez, no la mates… aunque, no hay testigos- me encontraba en mis cavilaciones, cuando empezaron a escucharse ruidos extraños- Kaisa!

-¡Entendido!

-¿Qué fue eso?-Li tenía mal puesto el brillo labial, creo que se asustó mientras se maquillaba-Se escuchan más cerca

-Tranquila solo es nuestra imaginación- Aja como no, lo que sea que produjera el sonido estaba cada vez mas cerca y creo que Li me contagio el miedo, por que en cuanto sentí la presencia de alguien frente a nosotras salí disparada del lugar

-¡Nimue!

-Kyaaaaaaa!- Y así concluyo una vergonzosa noche, tenía tanto miedo que no me importo saltar de tejado en tejado con tal de llegar a salvo a mi casa y ocultarme debajo de mis cobijas e ignorar Kaisa de paso.

Continuara…


	6. Cuarto día(parte 2):El fantasma

**Ya se no tengo pretexto, dos semanas sin publicar, soy lo peor por eso pido disculpas, espero que este capítulo les agrado, espero esta semana publicar otro capítulo si es que no se me presentan otros inconvenientes. Ya saben todos los personajes aquí presentados excepto Nimue son de Chinomiko-sama**

Cuarto día (Parte 2): El fantasma

A la mañana siguiente venía lo peor, cada vez que me topaba con alguien en los pasillos, trataban de aguantarse la risa o empezaban a murmurar- esto es molesto

-Solo ignóralos Nim- De tantos regaños Kaisa ya se había calmado un poco

-Pero…-No pude terminar por que delante de mi venia Amber y sus amiguitas

-Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí, a la pequeña gatita miedosa-

-¿Qué?

-Todo mundo sabe que saliste corriendo de miedo por lo oscuro que estaba la escuela- Su sonrisita arrogante me molesta a sobremanera y me dan ganas de mandarla a lo más profundo del bosque de jade

-grrr déjame en paz- Me di vuelta y comencé a camina sin rumbo fijo, hasta que me detuve-Ya se le preguntare a los chicos si saben algo, aunque hay algo que me molesta, hay algo en el aire que no me gusta, es una sensación conocida, pero no sé qué, kaisa también la siente, esta agitado, espero saber la respuesta al resolver el misterio de ayer- Lo más cercano que tenía era la sala de delegados- Hooola? ¿Nath estas?- me pase así como juan por su casa, mientras buscaba señales de vida, escuche un fuerte golpe debajo de la mesa

-Auch…mi cabeza- Me agache y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al rubio sobándose la cabeza

-¿Hola? creo que eso fue el Karma por todas esas veces que me has asustado – le dije en broma

-Creo que si… para que me necesitas Nim

-Pues tengo algo que contarte algo que sucedió ayer cuando me quede-Al decir esto último Nath me miro muy raro como ofuscado- Pues estaba con Li en la noche donde están las escaleras cuando escuchamos ruido…-

-¿Entonces, si te quedaste muy tarde? Perdón te interrumpí

-oye ¿Estas bien? Te ves raro- Me acerque al rubio y parecía nervioso- Bueno… pues después vimos… ¡Un fantasma!

Por poco se va de espaldas Nathaniel si es que no lo sostengo- ¿Un fantasma?

-Bueno, creo que es un fantasma, no estoy muy segura era más como una sombra- Puse mi mano en la barbilla pensativa

-Yo creo que fue tu imaginación- trató de convencerme

-No creo que no lo hayamos imaginado las dos al mismo tiempo ¬ ¬, tendré que investigar esto-Dije decidida

-No creo que sea necesario, además ¿crees en fantasmas?

-etto, eso no importa, voy descubrir que pasó ayer- Salí de la sala de delegados y me dirigí al patio tal vez pueda encontrar un poco de ayuda, tenía que encontrar a Castiel, sin pensarlo entré al salón y encontré al pelirrojo hablando con el otro chico del otro día- Ups creo que interrumpo

-No te preocupes ya terminamos- el chico albino me dijo seriamente- con su permiso señorita- yo como respuesta hice una pequeña reverencia

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-me miro raro Castiel

-Pues me recuerda algo o a alguien, no se… es difícil de explicar

-mmmm- Castiel solo me veía aburrido- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Ah si- recordé de repente- ¡No vas a creer lo que me paso ayer en la noche!- Si señoras y señores estaba emocionada, yo, que he vivido un montón de cosas, estoy emocionada por una simple experiencia paranormal

-¿Qué encontraste al perro de la directora vagando por los pasillos?- A veces no se si reírme de los comentarios de Castiel o simplemente noquearlo

-Jaja que gracioso

-Tch, ¿me vas a contar la gran noticia?¿o no?- Vaya creo que lo anterior era una broma

\- Ah pues ayer en la noche estaba con li en el hueco de la escalera y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos vimos un fantasma! *w*- No cabía en mi emoción, ni la cara de ofuscación del pelirrojo me afecto claro esta cambio a unas sonoras carcajadas

-Jajaja esa fue buena jajajaja ¿oye tienes más por el estilo?- Castiel no podía pararse del ataque de risa que tenía, pero como ya se me había agotado la paciencia una pequeña aura asesina más una venita saltona se hicieron notar calmando las ánimos del pelirrojo

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Estaba con Li fue cuando habíamos terminado de limpiar las escaleras, como estaba oscuro, tuvimos que salir corriendo-Ok eso ultimo no debí decirlo

\- Ahhh si, había olvidado eso…-Vaya la memoria de este muchacho, creo que ya empezaba a aburrirse de mí, porque veía el cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Hmp ¿y has visto cosas rara ahí? O.ò

-Mmmm… ahora que lo dices- Castiel puso su mano en el mentón como reflexionando

-¿Siii?

\- Hay un rumor…-Dios este hombre sabe ponerle suspenso a este asunto- Se dice que un profesor murió en esas escaleras y desde entonces su espíritu vaga por ese lugar- O.O y me lo dice como si nada de haberlo sabido antes-

-¿En serio?

-jaja Deberías ver tu cara, ¡los fantasmas no existen!

-Hmp juro que ahí había algo- Le saqué la lengua elegantemente y cruce los brazos mostrando mi berrinche

-Debiste haberlo imaginado, eso es todo olvídalo ya

-Pues no lo creo, voy a buscar pruebas, si no era un fantasma, voy a descubrir quien estuvo ahí esa noche- Dije en tono decidido

-Aghh, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, a nadie le importa- Se veía nervioso, me miro por última vez y como vio lo decidida que estaba, mostro una mirada de derrota- ¿De verdad lo vas a buscar?

\- Si y cuando encuentre algo, ¡te lo diré!

-¡Pero si serás terca!- Y ahí se acabó la paciencia de Castiel se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Pues a falta de apoyo, por lo menos moral, estoy decidida a continuar con mi investigación acerca del supuesto fantasma, pero antes de eso tengo encargarme de algo más importante: las clases, eso si es algo que no puedo descuidar, pero al terminar las clases me pondré en marcha; y asi me la pase pensando en el dichosos fantasma, un tema que no me dejaba en paz, tal vez por mi orgullo herido, pero era otra cosa un sensación muy familiar, pero no sabía cómo describirla, tendré que estar al pendiente u otra cosa podría tomarme por sorpresa. Por fin las clases acabaron, espere en el club de jardinería hasta que la mayoría de alumnos se hubieran ido, me encamine a las escaleras, creo que iba muy distraída porque no me fije cuando alguien choco con migo y por poco caigo, cuando me fije quien había sido vi a una chica de cabello blanco, traía puesto un vestido blanco y un chaleco negro con una, se veía muy elegante, sus ojos me llamaron la atención eran dorados

-Cuidado ¡deberías fijarte por donde andas!

-Perdón, no te había visto

-No te preocupes, es que tengo un poco de prisa, tengo una cita con mi novio n.n-Un leve rubor se pintó en sus mejillas

-¿Novio?¿Es de la escuela?-Mi curiosidad salió a flote, al notarlo me sorprendí de mi misma-Lo siento, no es algo que me incumba

-No te preocupes-Me sonrió amablemente- no asiste a este instituto, ah por cierto mi nombre es Rosalya, perdón por el empujón, estaba un poco distraída, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego

-Parece agradable…bueno tengo que continuar- llegue a las escaleras y comencé a revisar cada rincón del lugar- oh pero qué tenemos aquí- Mi cara era de satisfacción total y de alivio- Colillas de cigarrillo, por lo menos es humano- las colillas estaba en una de las esquinas, muy bien escondidas ya que casi no daba la luz ahí-asi, podre darle una golpiza que nunca olvidara, me troné los nudillos de un modo algo amenazante, de pronto algo brillante llamó mi atención, estaba debajo de unos casillero pero no tan metido como para que la luz no le diera- Vaya que los alumnos de esta escuela son poco observadores, creo que ya tengo las pruebas que necesita, ya verán esos dos por no creerme- metí las colillas y el plástico que encontré en un bolsa de plástico, para evitar que se ensuciaran mis cosas y para no perderlas- No pensé que me hubiera tardado tanto, ya comenzó a oscurecer- Camine un poco más rápido pero no me percatado que alguien estaba delante de mi así que acabé embistiendo a esa persona y de paso yo en el suelo- Perdón, perdón, perdón no fue mi intención, ¿ah? ¿Nathaniel?¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? Vaya que me sorprendiste- Nathaniel me dio la mano para levantarme, pero se veía raro

-Tu me sorprendiste más a mi Nim… pues tenía papeleo que hacer, pero ¿tu?¿qué haces aquí?- Nathaniel no podía mirarme fijamente a los ojos, mmm, esa actitud es sospechosa

-Pues yo sigo con mi investigación, mira esto es lo que he encontrado- le mostré las colillas y el pedazo de plástico al rubio, pero solo se me quedo viendo raro

-¿Colillas y plástico? esto no demuestra nada

-Ughh claro que si- Crucé los brazos e inflando las mejillas

-Bueno si- Mi expresión cambio a una sonrisa, por fin, me iba a poyar *w*-Me muestra que hay un alumno que se toma la libertad de fumar dentro del instituto, a pesar de que está prohibido

-¿eh? - Dioses sabía que era demasiado bello para ser verdad-¿eso quiere decir que me ayudarás en mi investigación?

\- no, sabes que no llegaremos a nada ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-Porque tengo que saber que o quien me metió ese susto de muerte y no pienso descansar hasta que resuelva este misterio- Cruce los brazos para mostrar lo decidida que estaba

-Veo que vas en serio con esto del fantasma, solo ten cuidado y no te metas en problemas-Con esto Nathaniel comenzó a alejarse… y a dejarme sola… en la oscuridad

-No es momento para eso, tengo que aprovechar para seguir investigando- Volví a dirigirme hacia las escaleras, no quería perder ninguna posible pista, debo decir que mi valentía estaba recargada… o eso creía, porque en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente a las escaleras, el ruido había vuelto a aparecer- Ok esta vez no voy a retroceder-pero no solo fue el ruido lo que me empezó a poner tensa sino una sensación de que algo realmente peligroso se acercaba- Creo que lo mejor será retirarnos por ahora- Le susurré a Kaisa que volaba alrededor mío

-Creo que será lo mejor

Total tuve que regresar a casa con las manos vacías y con muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas, lo más inquietante de todo era esa presencia que a mi juicio no era para nada humano y algo me decía que no tenía nada que ver con mi actual investigación y que tal vez en un futuro me topé con algo que me recuerde lo que soy en verdad. Regresando al dilema actual es la segunda noche que escucho esos ruidos y seguía sin saber que lo causaba, además la actitud de Nathaniel y de Castiel no me ayudaba para nada , es más , parecían muy sospechosos

-Esos dos saben algo, no sé qué, pero saben algo-me encontraba muy temprano en la escuela, estaba segura que podría encontrar algo de la noche anterior, y heme aquí buscando alguna pista y después de un buen rato encontré un bloc de notas y un plástico en forma triangular al examinarlo mejor me di cuenta que es una plumilla de guitarra- ¿pero qué diablos están haciendo estas cosas aquí?-Al seguir con mis cavilaciones no había notado la hora, hasta que un alegre rayo de sol mañanero me dio de lleno en la cara, así que me dirigí a mi casillero, ignorando a medio mundo, aunque si reflexiono hoy es viernes y a todos le importa cualquier cosa que no involucre la escuela; bueno hoy era mi última oportunidad para descubrir qué o quién estaba detrás de esos ruidos y esa figura en la oscuridad, por lo que traje una cámara para obtener una imagen del susodicho, esta vez no huiré. Sacando mis libros de mi casillero empecé a caminar hacia al salón cuando de repente una imagen que nunca pensé verla por lo menos no en mis sueños más locos ocurría muy cerca de donde yo estaba: Castiel y Nathaniel estaban hablando…¡Hablando!, no se estaban matando, me pellizque el brazo en caso de que fuera un sueño; no, no era un sueño, me había dolido bastante el pellizco. En cuanto se percataron de mi presencia se separaron, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada rara, eso es sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Quería perseguirlos pero la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases los salvo, más tarde hablaría con ellos. El primer periodo de clases había concluido y yo fui la primera en salir del salón, me dirigí inmediatamente al patio con la esperanza de encontrar a mi pelirrojo favorito y no me equivoque, estaba descansando cómodamente en una banca, ¿qué raro no?- ¡Hola castiel!-trate de ser muy ruidosa

-¡No grites!-Me miro bastante feo, pero no importa continúe con mi interrogatorio

-¡Volvió a aparecer!-Grite emocionada tratando de provocar algo más que gruñidos por parte de castiel

-¿Te volviste a quedar hasta tarde en la escuela?-Ahora si no sabía si estaba enojado o preocupado

-Si y volví a verlo… aunque no pude ver de quien se trata- Trataba de leer el lenguaje corporal de Castiel pero no daba rastros de estar mintiendo, debo admitirlo el chico es buen actor

-La verdad no te creo- Se me quedó viendo fijamente en espera de alguna replica mía, pero…

-la verdad… no pude verlo bien porque salí corriendo-Mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate de la pura vergüenza

-Eso sí se puede creer- Castiel se burló de mi- Sabia que estabas mintiendo-Me sonrió de manera arrogante

-Bueno, tal vez no haya visto a nadie, pero si pude encontrar esto-Le mostré la plumilla y el block de notas

-¡Oye!¡Eso es mío!-trató de quitarme la plumilla, pero yo soy màs rápida, por lo que pude ponerme fuera del alcance del pelirrojo

-¿Así que es tuya esta plumilla?-Sonreí triunfante

-Vaya por lo menos sabes que es, ahora dámelo- me exigió el muchacho extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-No me cambies la conversación, ¿porque estaba en el hueco de la escalera con este bloc?- Cuenta la leyenda que cuando me pongo seria doy más miedo que el diablo, espero, tener ese mismo efecto en Castiel- ¿No serás tú el que el que me ha estado asustando por la noche?

-¡Claro que no!¡Tal vez, se me cayó al pasar por ahí ayer!-Sospechoso, sospechoso; aunque estos arranques de ira de Castiel son casi normales en el

-Mmm haré como que te creo-Di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme aún tenía que hablar con alguien, Castiel ya iba a replicar cuando, le arroje su plumilla que cayo directamente en sus manos- Ten más cuidado con tus cosas, no creo que todos sean como yo- Entrando a la escuela fui a ver Nathaniel, el cual estaba muy entretenido en unos papeles-Hola Nath

-Hola Nim, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Bueno por lo menos ahora no lo asusté como suelo hacerlo

-Pues verás el día de ayer, me volví a quedar hasta tarde- Noto un poco de tensión por parte del ojidorado- Y volví a ver esa sombra, mejor dicho a escucharla… no pude ver bien porque estaba oscuro y…

-¿Saliste corriendo?-Levantó una ceja Nathaniel

-No, solo me fui; es difícil de explicar, bueno el punto es que encontré esto, cerca de las escaleras-le mostré el bloc de notas-Nathaniel solo me vio más raro

-Siento que entre más buscas, menos pistas encentras. Esto lo pudo haber tirado cualquiera, si quieres la guardo por si alguien viene a buscarla- Nathaniel se acercó a mí para poder tomar el bloc, pero yo comencé a avanzar hacia la puerta

-Eh... Voy a ver si consigo descubrir quién es el propietario. Si no, te los doy- Como el tiempo de descanso había acabado tenía que regresar a clases, estoy segura que mi fantasma no es tan fantasma, descubrir quién era el que me había pegado ese susto, era una misión que me había autoimpuesto, aunque estoy muy segura que esta sensación que tengo desde eses día no tiene nada que ver con mi sombra misteriosa y eso me inquieta. Las clases terminaron y todos empezaron a abandonar la escuela no tuve que esperar mucho para ver que todo había quedado desierto o eso creía, con cámara en mano me dirigí hacia las escaleras la oscuridad de la noche ya estaba cubriendo la escuela era el momento de la verdad-Que raro no hay ruido, yo sí que tengo mala suerte, ahora que tengo todo para atrapar a mi sombra, no ocurre nada-Al fin empieza a haber ruido tengo que acercarme lentamente, genial, ¡ahí esta!, esta vez descubriré de quien se trata. Rápidamente saqué mi cámara y dispare, por lo que salió un flash que creo daño la vista de mi hombre misterioso

-¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Yo conozco esa voz ¿Podría ser? Y oh sorpresa frente a mi estaba Nathaniel cubriéndose los ojos-Me duelen los ojos…

-¿Nathaniel?¿Eras tu el fantasma?

-En realidad no, pero viendo lo terca que puedes ser, he decidido contarte

-¿Ah?-Ahora si que estoy confundida

-Hay una bodega debajo de las escaleras; Castiel y un amigo suyo la utilizan para practicar después de clases y eso fue lo que tu escuchaste aquella noche

-Yo pensé que había un club de música

-Si, pero ¿crees que son libres de hacer lo que quieren?

-Ya entiendo ¿Y tu les ayudas con la música?- El rubio suspiro con resignación

-No, me vi implicado cuando Castiel robó las llaves- No sé porque no me sorprende- Si llegaran a descubrirnos, tendríamos muchos problemas; por eso debemos mantener el secreto.

-Por eso los vi hablando en la mañana- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bello para ser verdad, esos dos hablando como si nada era algo difícil a menos que algo los obligara

-Si decidimos contarte, así que, ¿guardaras nuestro pequeño secreto?-nathaniel me sonrió de tal manera que era imposible negarse y hablando en serio ¿quién podría hacerle eso a este chico?

-Claro, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo- Puse mi mano en mi corazón como señal de que cumpliría mi promesa

-Genial, entonces te presentaré a alguien- Seguí al rubio hasta la bodega debajo de la escalera ahí vi al mismo chico que había visto con castiel

-Nim el es Lysandro- El susodicho me sonrió amablemente

-Es un placer conocerla señorita

-El placer es mío, ya no habíamos visto, mi nombre es Nimue Iliev y creo que esto es tuyo- le entregué el pequeño bloc

\- Muchas gracias estaba preocupado por qué no lo encontraba en ninguna parte-Me volvió a sonreír como muestra de agradecimiento-Creo que debería pedirte disculpas, fui yo el que las asusto a ti y a tu amiga esa noche

-No te preocupes, además ella no es realmente mi amiga- Después de tener una pequeña conversación con Lysandro descubrí que es chico es muy contrario a Castiel, bueno dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, es bastante amable y muy educado, me agradó bastante espero que en un futuro podamos ser muy buenos amigos. Me alegra haber resuelto este misterio aunque a mi me queda otro, miro la luna llena por una de las ventanas de la escuela, pensando en que podría ser, estoy segura que esto ya lo he sentido antes.

-Nimue ya es bastante tarde no quieres que te acompañe

-Claro, muchas gracias si no doy señales de vida pronto Francis se lo notificará mi abuelo y ahí si yo tendré muchos problemas

-¿Francis?-Nathaniel me miró interrogante

-Ya verás…-Y como Iris, Nath se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio mi "humilde hogar"

-Eres rica, pero dijiste que vives con tu abuelo-Pobre chico si que se llevó una gran sorpresa

-Creo que no soy la única con un secreto-Solté una pequeña risita- Solo una persona sabe quién realmente es mi familia y, solo te daré una pequeña pista, mi abuelo es dueño de una enorme compañía, muy famosa en este continente, te lo dejo como tarea espero que puedas resolverlo para el lunes, no es muy difícil adivinar quién es mi abuelo. Pero mientras como compensación Nath, le pediré a Francis que te lleva a tu casa y no acepto un no por respuesta-Y a regañadientes acepto mi pequeño rubio, esta semana fue bastante interesante pero aun no acaba, algo se avecina y tengo que saber qué.


	7. Quinto día: Luz de luna llena

**Mejor tarde que nunca, y ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho. Pido disculpas por los retrasos que he tenido voy a tratar de regresar a mi antiguo ritmo para poder complacer a mis querido lectores. Bueno les dejo para que continúen leyendo y recuerden: los personajes de corazón de melón son de Chinomiko-sama.**

 **Pd: Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos u otros, estos alimentan mi humilde alma de escritora XD**

Quinto día: luz de luna llena, un lobo y una gata negra

Después de aclarado el problema Nathaniel fue muy amable en acompañarme a casa, pero siendo sinceros después de todo lo que viví en estos día necesitaba respirar y tratar de relajarme, así que me cambie a mi ropa de entrenamiento (le había mandado un mensaje a Mirage contándole lo de mi aventura anterior y ella me envió un nuevo traje pero este tenía incluida la capucha) salte por mi venta y aterrice en el suelo limpiamente, vi que nadie estaba en el patio, así que salir de la propiedad iba a ser cosa de niños. Ir saltando grandes distancias es algo que hago con frecuencia durante mis entrenamientos, era lo que más amaba, sentir el aire en mi piel , la velocidad era algo genial , lo único que se le puede comparar es con la emoción de volar en el lomo de Kaisa, pude llegar sin ningún problema al parque, ahí me quede parada en la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar mi peso, me senté y vi que el lugar estaba bastante solitario, aunque era una soledad agradable, pero llamo mi atención o mejor dicho alguien llamó mi atención, al principio no lo distinguía muy bien por la distancia pero conforme se acercaba me di cuenta que se trataba de Lysandro, el chico que apenas me habían presentado, se detuvo frente al árbol y se quedó mirando hacia donde yo estaba, por suerte traía la capucha y el antifaz así que no podría reconocerme fácilmente- No crees que es algo tarde para salir- tuve que hablar porque el silencio ya se estaba haciendo incómodo

-Podría decirle lo mismo a usted señorita-Sonrió levemente- Debo decir, que necesitaba hablar con usted

-¿En serio y de que podría ser?

-Para darle las gracias

-¿Eh?¿Por?

-Por salvar a mí amigo en el banco

-No es nada, no podía dejar que esos maleantes se salieran con la suya-Me senté en la rama para estar más cómoda- Es mi deber, después de todo

-¿Su deber?

-Sí;cuidar, proteger y guiar a las personas son algunas de las tareas que tengo por ser quien soy. No me molesta; lo hago porque quiero ver un mundo lleno de paz, tal vez no lo pueda hacer sola, tal vez tenga que pasar mucho tiempo para que pueda ver mi sueño hecho realidad, pero si puedo empezar hacer un cambio, por muy pequeño que sea; me daré por bien servida.

-Usted es bastante interesante, aunque, ¿podría saber quién se oculta detrás de la máscara?- El peliblanco me miraba fijamente

-Jajaja no… lo creo-La misma sensación que había tenido las pasadas noches volvió a aparecer y por desgracia ya sabía a que se debía- ¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa?- Mi tono se volvió más serio

-¿Qué?-Me miraba confundido el chico mientras caía en frente de el

-¿Qué tan lejos vives?- Mis sentidos estaban al 100%, no dejaría que nadie ni nada lastimara a Lysandro o cualquiera en esta ciudad, solo que tengo una leve desventaja mis poderes están limitados en este mundo-Corre y oigas lo que oigas no mires hacia atrás-Se veía preocupado, yo sonreí levemente- No te preocupes te voy a proteger no importa que, ahora, ¡corre!-Y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, yo me quedé un momento esperando la amenaza- Espectros- Los espectros son criaturas formadas por miasma, , la energía que se forma de las emociones negativas, no pueden causar un daño físico en su forma de sombra, aunque sus ataques son más espirituales pueden matar a una persona normal si llegase a consumir toda su energía áurica si la atrapan en su sombra; el verdadero problema es cuando son muchas y han tomado una forma física. Y como me lo temía eran muchos los que venían, demasiados casi una legión entera, lo cual es muy raro, y aunque fueran tantos la presencia que sentía no provenía de estos seres, esto solo es un preludio de algo mucho peor, tenía que crear un límite para poder permitir que Lysandro llegar a su casa-¡Luz Boreal!-Una pantalla de luz del norte que puede cubrir una ciudad entera… si tuviera mis poderes completos, pero con el parque tengo suficiente su poder defensivo y ofensivo es excelente para este tipo de situaciones; al ver contenido a los espectros, me puse al corriente con Lysandro- ¿Cuánto te falta?

-No falta mucho es después de esta calle- Es admirable la actitud de este chico fuera otro ya hubiera entrado en pánico, no me di cuenta que algo se nos había adelantado, hasta que estuvo delante del muchacho, un espectro que había tomado una forma física y no una muy agradable, un arlequín que sonreía grotescamente

-¡Quitate!- Logre empujar a Lysandro antes de que las garras de ese monstruo lo alcanzaran, aunque a mí sí me llego a dar lanzando un par de metros, me dolía el cuerpo, creo que me golpee la cabeza por que comencé a sentir que un líquido corría por mi frente- Odio los limitantes- ese arlequín comenzaba a acercarse de nuevo a Lysandro y varios más detrás de nosotros, prácticamente nos encontrábamos rodeados, hasta que …

-¡Garra oscura!-La mayoría de los espectros y el arlequín fueron destruidos- Quien diría que te vería en ese estado Griffin- Una muchacha de cabello castaño, vestida con una camisa gris encima de esta un chaleco negro y una corbata igual negra, pantalones negros y unas botas que le llagaban por arriba de la rodilla de cuero negro, su rostro estaba cubierto por una antifaz plateado con detalles negros, se encontraba delante de nosotras, sonriéndonos de manera altiva, venía cargando una guadaña, el filo de esta era plateado que brillaba reluciente con las luces de las calles, pero su contra hoja de color negro no le pedía mucho, brillaba como la obsidiana pulida, el mango plateado contaba con varios detalles dorados y en la punta se hallaba un rubí del tamaño del dedo pulgar; cualquier que viera esa arma diría que es muy pesada para que alguien como es chica la aguantara, pero para la poseedora era tan ligera como una pluma- Asi que los limitantes pueden tener ese efecto en nosotras, mira que estar tan herida por un espectro

-Viniste a burlarte o a ayudar Black cat- Así es conocida la guardiana de la oscuridad, la más peligrosa de todas nosotras, es buena guardiana, no lo negaré, pero en batalla no tiene piedad con sus enemigos a los cuales gusta torturar para obtener alguna información, muy rara vez habló con ella

-Pues vine a traerte esto Griffin- Me mostro una pequeña joya dorada y en esta se hallaba grabado un sello, yo abrí los ojos como platos

-¡Ese es un sello de liberación!¡¿Por qué tienes uno de esos!?

-Vine a hacerte una proposición, pero antes de eso debemos ocuparnos de esa legión de espectros y de este chico- Señaló a Lysandro que respingo al oírse nombrado, La misteriosa chica caminó hacia él, ella jamás quito esa sonrisa calculadora

-No le vayas a hacerle daño- le ordené a la castaña

-No te preocupes, no le hare nada- Me volteó a ver por un par de segundo porque inmediatamente se fijó en mi compañero-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-Pregunto al poner su arma en el piso

-Ly… Lysandro- tartamudeo un poco, quien no yo estaría aterrado con semejante visión aunque logre visualizar un leve sonrojo O.O

-Muy bien lysandro- Acarició la mejilla del peliblanco- Mírame a los ojos- Se quitó el antifaz revelando unos penetrantes ojos violetas- Hechizo de gato- susurro, Lysandro quedó hipnotizado al momento- Lysandro ahora vas a irte a tu casa a descansar, cuando despiertes olvidarás todo lo sucedido y en vez de eso solo recordaras un intento de asalto frustrado por una extraño- El chico solo asintió, dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar- ¡Isis!- Un gato negro de ojos azules salió de la sombra de la muchacha- Quiero que los sigas y protégelo de cualquier cosa que se le acerque-el gato inclino la cabeza y volvió a desaparecer en la sombra de su dueña- pfff, bueno ahora a lo que nos atañe- Se giró hacia mí que había logrado ponerme de pie aunque me sujeta el brazo izquierdo- Valla que si te dejó mal, creo que tu identidad estará a salvo- al estar cerca de mí colocó una mano en mi brazo y otra en mi cabeza- Disculpa no soy muy buena con la curación pero esto es provisional

-¿A qué viniste Katherine?- Yo estaba muy seria

-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Después de que te ayudé

-Siento que sabes por qué esas cosas están aquí- Katherine abrió la boca para contestarme pero la luz de luna llena que hasta hace unos minutos estaba oculta tras unas nubes la interrumpió, pero no fue solo eso sino el fuerte aullido que le siguió nos puso en alerta total- Dime que no es lo que creo- la piel la tenía erizada, los ojos de ella eran salvajes

-Vine a pedir tu ayuda, y si es lo que crees. Estaba cazándolo pero el muy desgraciado es muy hábil y logró colarse a esta dimensión- Estiro su mano para llamar nuevamente a su guadaña

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te pudo haber escapado un hombre lobo?- Yo estaba sorprendida y asustada esas cosas son sanguinarias y crueles como para dejarla vagando en este mundo que es tan pacífico- Esos espectro vienen con el ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí, el mundo de donde provienen es un mundo que ya está podrido, lo único que puedes hallar ahí son ruinas y muerte, me mandaron porque algunos paladines habían notificado de un hombre lobo que resaltaba de todos

-¿Y puedo saber porque?

-El maldito sabe hacer magia, algo que ninguno de su especie sabe hacer, por lo menos no un sangre pura y eso no es la mejor parte, utiliza a otras criaturas inferiores ya se de luz u oscuras como esclavos o en el peor de los casos de alimento- me miró fijamente- ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar?

-Claro, este mundo es mi hogar y hay gente que aprecio y no permitiré que un perro rabioso les haga daño

-Muy bien, entonces; Por orden de nuestra gran diosa, Nimue guardiana de la Bondad y la justicia se te ha permitido el uso de tus poderes para proteger esta dimensión de todo peligro. ¿Aceptas esta misión?- la joya dorada libero un círculo mágico en el que puse mi mano derecha

\- La acepto- Fue lo único que basto para que el sello desapareciera y su brillo inmediatamente se introdujera en la mi joya guardiana (Mi arete izquierdo es un jade, en el duerme Kaisa) la cual brillo con gran intensidad signo de que mis poderes estaban despiertos completamente- ¡Rey de cielo y tierra ven a mi llamado! Bestia de jade ¡Kaisa!- Mi grifo apareció al formarse un gran remolino, su forma completa es majestuosa, bueno sus tres metros de lago lo valían, un peto dorado con una un jade en el centro cubría su pecho, sus garras de águila relucían también en oro – Kaisa necesito que vigiles en el aire cualquier señal de esa cosa, si llegas a encontrarlo atácalo a discreción no te acerques mucho a el, no sé de qué sea capaz esa bestia y por favor te mucho cuidado, le di un beso en el pico

-Como usted mande- Y con eso emprendió el vuelo

-Nosotras debemos encargarnos del resto de los espectros, yo me encargaré de sacarlas de su escondite, ¡Luz boreal!- Con mis poderes completos el campo de luz cubrió perfectamente la ciudad y tenía la suficiente potencia como para destruir a la gran mayoría de las sombras quedando las formas tangibles de las que se encargaba Katherine sin ninguna dificultad- ¿A dónde vas? Plumas de jade- Un espectro había tratado de escapar por una alcantarilla, pero logré neutralizarlo a tiempo- Oye black cat ten cuidado de que ninguno se vaya por las alcantarillas, ahí mi luz no llega

-Si, si no te preocupes- Me miró aburrida, quería contestar algo pero sentí una terrible punzada en mi pecho

-Ka… kaisa… algo le pasó- el dolor era insoportable y comenzaba a faltarme el aire, por poco caí pero Katherine alcanzó a sostenerme

-¡hey aguanta!- Me sacudía un poco para hacerme reaccionar-¿Sabes dónde está?

-por el bosque-Señale con mi mano la dirección, apenas podía mantenerme de pie

-Si sigues asimilando sus heridas, vas acabar muy mal- Katherine estaba preocupada, al parecer todos esos rumores negativos de la guardiana oscura no son tan ciertos-Bien puedes correr, hay que acabar a un hombre lobo

-Creo que si, tenemos que apresurarnos- Comenzamos a correr en dirección el bosque, apenas podía seguir el paso de Katherine debido al dolor, realmente la preocupación me estaba carcomiendo, cuando llegamos la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba mucho para localizar a nuestro objetivo, pero teníamos algo a nuestro favor, nosotras podemos ver muy bien en la oscuridad gracias a los ojos salvajes, seguimos corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que ambas presencias se sentían más fuertes. Cuando llegamos pudimos observar que mi amigo dándole luche a un hombre lobo que fácilmente podría llegar a los 2 metros su pelaje negro azabache y esos ojos parecían dos brillantes rubíes, su cuerpo lucia múltiples golpes y cortes cortesía de kaisa-¡Kaisa! ¡Alas cortantes!- Las alas de kaisa se iluminaron en verde al mismo tiempo aumentaba su velocidad- A ver cómo le haces para liberarte de esta-Mire con odio al licántropo que estaba frente a mi, esa cosa soltó un gruñido como si fuera una risa, ¡se estaba burlando de mí!, aulló tan fuerte que pudo lastimarnos los oídos, Kaisa había caído inconsciente regresando a su joya

-¡Pero qué diablos! Un ataque sónico- Katherine aún se cubría los oídos, justo a tiempo pudo convocar un escudo pues le había lanzado unos rayos de energía oscura-Hmp con que jugando con la oscuridad, veras que es muy peligroso, ¡Lanzas…-No pudo terminar por que una garra había bloqueado su guadaña- ¿Qué?-Apenas podía resistir, por suerte yo pude darle una patada en el rostro lanzándolo varios metros lejos, ¿de dónde pude sacar fuerzas? Facil, estaba furiosa, coloque mis manos en el piso para levantar dos muros de roca de cada lado del licántropo que se juntaron con la intención de aplastarlo pero esa cosa si que era hábil con la magia había formado un escudo a su alrededor – Tch- Reuní suficiente energía para llamar mi arma un Katar de plata con adornos de oro se formó en mi brazo derecho, al cortar el viento se formó un tornado bastante violento que se dirigió a mi presa

-Ya veo por qué te dicen reina de cielo y tierra-Suspiro fuerte- Te voy a dar una mano

-Pensé que yo era la ayudante en este asunto- la mire con un sonrisa, ella solo giro los ojos

-Lanzas oscuras- Los ataques combinados parecían que nos daría la victoria, pero…logro romper nuestro remolino de un solo golpe, la onda expansiva nos arrojó hacia los árboles, dándole la oportunidad de escapar-No me puedo mover, acaso esas ondas eran…

-Miasma- Declaré firmemente- El muy maldito nos contaminó,¿Crees poder pedirle a Isis que los siga?

-Haré lo que pueda, aghh! Mi cuerpo pesa!¡Isis!- El gato negro salió de la sombra de uno de los arboles-Isis cázalo, en cuanto pueda estaré contigo

-Katherine-La voz de ese espíritu es suave, pero en el fondo fría y calculadora- Recomiendo que aumentes tu sincronización conmigo, así podrás ver lo que yo veo

-No es mala idea, aunque no te arriesgues demasiado, a estas alturas no podría asimilar tus heridas

-Hare lo que pueda- Y con eso la gata negra desapareció en las sombras

-¿Cómo vas?- Katherine me volteo a ver mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-Pues, sigo no atrapamos a tu hombre lobo, va a ser más difícil si llega a tomar forma humana- De lo blanco de mi ropa no quedo nada, asimilar las heridas de Kaisa habían hecho que sangrara significativamente-¿Dónde está tu amiga Katherine?

\- Como a unos 2 kilómetros, por lo menos sabemos que si logramos herirlo… Diablos

-¿Qué?

-Que paso lo que temíamos, se transformó en humano y perdió su rastro- Golpeo con fuerza el suelo

-Tch, Llama a Isis, en nuestro estado actual no podemos seguir- Me apoye mejor en un árbol

-¡Pero ya lo teníamos!¡No podemos dejarlo asi!- Podía entenderla, era frustrante ver que nada saliera como queríamos

-No podemos hacer nada, mañana será otro día, el está herido, por lo menos esta noche no volverá a hacer algún movimiento si no quiere arriesgarse a ser descubierto, además no debemos causar más destrozos de los que ya causamos- y era verdad habíamos destruido varios árboles-podemos involucrar a inocentes en esto, debemos ser cuidadosas, vamos a descansar y a pensar en un plan de ataque

-Creo que no nos queda otra opción-Por el tono que usó, ella estaba enojada

-Antes de cualquier cosa; te vas a quedar en mi casa

-¿Qué tan lejos está?- Miraba la luna como la cosa as interesante del mundo, realmente está enojada

-A una media hora en nuestra condición-Me miro sorprendida- No puedo llamar a nadie, si nos vieran, el primer lugar al que iríamos sería al hospital

-¿Asi que ahora a caminar?- Solo asentí divertida- Genial

-Vamos no es tan malo, creo que apenas han de ser las 3 am y mañana no tengo clases, asi que podemos descansar lo suficiente antes de reanudar nuestra cacería

-Ven apóyate en mí, a este paso nunca llegaremos-Comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque, llegamos a la mansión en 45 minutos y por segunda vez en la noche, a alguien le cause un infarto- No sabía que eras tan rica- Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos-De hecho ni se te nota

-Me debo tomar eso como un cumplido-Miré bastante feo a la castaña

-¿Y cómo entramos Nimue?

-saltando la cerca XD

-¿En serio?

-Si no es tan difícil, es ventana de ahí es la de mi cuarto- ok si fue un poco difícil, después del tercer intento pudimos ingresar a mi habitación, nos dios un baño para relajar nuestros mallugados cuerpos; mientras Katherine se aseaba, yo comprobaba las heridas de mi grifo y las mías, gracias a los dioses ya estaban sanando con una buena noche de descanso estaría al 100 a la mañana siguiente. Yo y Katherine éramos otro caso, pero gracias a algunos hechizos de curación quedamos… más o menos- Tu cama es grande, ¿te molesta si dormimos juntas?

-¿Eh?-Yo me sorprendí por la proposición en general no me molesta, pero, viniendo de ella, la cruel y fría guardián de la oscuridad, wow.

-¿Qué? No te quedes callada, si no quieres solo dime-Creo que la ofendí

-No, es esos, es que…-No sabía cómo continuar sin herir sus sentimientos

-Hace frío- Katherine simplemente soltó y me miraba esperando una respuesta

-Claro, podemos dormir juntas- Se dibujó una sonrisa tonta en mi cara, esta actitud de Black cat me resultaba… tierna

-¿Qué no piensas dormir?- Me preguntando debajo de las cobijas

-Claro, que descanses Katherine

-Tú también Griffin

A la mañana siguiente, tuve que dar muchas explicaciones, a mi recién llegado abuelo y a mi exasperado mayordomo; de todo lo ocurrido en la semana, desde mi castigo hasta mi fantasma que no fue fantasma; que se retorcía de risa con mi relato, cuando empecé hablar del porqué de nuestras heridas (aún se veían algunos cortes y moretones) le pedimos a Francis que se retirara, el era una persona que no estaba involucrada en mi vida como guardián

-Así que por eso la señorita Katherine se encuentra aquí-Mi abuelo nos miraba desde el otro lado de su escritorio- ¿Qué piensan hacer chicas?

-Pues debemos sacarlo de su guarida- respondió Katherine

-Pero si dicen que tomó forma humana ¿no será más difícil identificarlo?- Mi abuelo se notaba preocupado

-De hecho no, podemos identificarlo por su huella mágica- Comencé a explicar nuestro pequeño e improvisado plan- Una huella mágica es como la huella digital de las personas que practican magia, Kaisa e Isis ya conocen esa huella. La dificultad viene cuando tratamos de delimitar un perímetro, así que el tiempo es importante, en este momento nuestros espíritus están vigilando toda la ciudad por cielo y tierra en cuanto encuentren algo nos avisaran, nosotras también saldremos en busca de alguna pista que nos ayude a encontrar a al licántropo

-¿Pero, como van a atraparlo? Ayer las dejó muy mal- Ok el índice de preocupación estaba en 100 y no era para menos un hombre lobo con habilidades sin precedentes nos dejo fuera de combate, ¡a nosotras, dos guardiana!

-Tengo pensado usar un sello de sangre- ohoh esas son palabras fuertes, un sello de sangre es una técnica prohibida para nosotras, con esta técnica se usa la sangre del invocado para realizar un hechizo de gran potencia puede llegar a ser mortal si no se realiza con cuidado

-No lo harás sola- Tomé su mano fuertemente-Tu pediste mi ayuda y te la daré, no permitiré que cargues con todo el peso de la misión-Tendría que pensar en una mejor solución para nuestro problema

-Nimue…- Parecía sorprendida al principio aunque no tardó en recobrar su mirada altiva- está bien pero no me culpes si algo llegara a pasar- Ambas seguimos platicando un buen rato con mi abuelo mientras tomábamos el desayuno, tratamos de disfrutarlo lo mejor que pudimos, pues como dije antes el tiempo era fundamental.

-Gracias por lavar mi ropa- Katherine miraba a la gente que se encontraba en la calle

-No es nada, además, te negaste a usar algo de mi ropa

-No es mi estilo- dejo de caminar, pensando – Creo que deberíamos ir las casa que llegaran a estar cerca del bosque, tal vez encontremos algo

-Si me parece bien, tal vez en el camino, escuchemos algún rumor

-Asi que…¿En serio has tenido problemas con esa chica Amber?

-No empieces- escuche una risa de Katherine como respuesta

-Es que es increíble de ti,jajajaja y luego estos chicos Nathaniel y Castiel jajajaja , ¿por lo menos ya te decidiste por alguno?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Sentí en ese momento que me puse de distintos tonos de rojo

-No te hagas la tonta, no hay ningún problema si alguien te gusta y que mejor que esta persona te corresponda, pero te tienes que decidir- ya parecía mamá gallina dándome ese sermón, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cómo contestarle-Tu silencio me dice mucho- Me sonrió cual gato de Cheshire

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, a la rarita con una amiga-No, dios ella no- Aunque con un gusto bastante vulgar-Dioses, va a arder Troya, cuando miramos en la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz era Amber con sus amigas y…¡Nathaniel!

-Mira una envidiosa que sabe apreciar mi estilo único- ¿Eso fue un insulto?

-¿Qué dijiste?-Creo que si le afecto , Amber se había puesto roja del coraje

-Amber ya basta-Ordenó suave pero firme su hermano que se había puesto a lado de ella

-Así que tú eres Amber- Katherine barrió con la mirada a la rubia-lástima tengo mejores cosas que hacer, después jugaré contigo- Esa sonrisa de gato Cheshire es bastante intimidante y en la rubia surtió efecto.

-Vámonos Katherine

-Nos vemos después Nath - me despedí y alcancé a mi compañera, observábamos y escuchábamos atentamente para poder hallar alguna pista; lo único que sabíamos es que los perros del área oeste de la ciudad, a un rango aproximado de 7 km del bosque había estado muy inquietos la noche pasada, lo cual puede ser un buen indicio, así que nos dirigíamos hacia allá y le pedimos a nuestros espíritus se dirigieran hacia allá para que nos ayudaran. La verdad no se veía indicios de algún destrozo o alguna anomalía, seguimos avanzando en dirección al bosque hasta que no encontramos con algo extraño; en lo que parecía ser un enorme invernadero, había un par de patrullas, nos acercamos y cuál fue mi sorpresa ver a mi amigo Jade que estaba poniendo el lugar en orden mientras otra persona que se veía mayor hablaba con los oficiales

-¿Conoces al chico?- Miraba aburrida a jade-¿Por qué no lo saludas? Y de paso le preguntas que pasó aquí

-¿Ambas no notan un olor raro?-La voz de Isis señalaba desagrado-Huele a perro

Me moví tan rápido como pude entre los policías hasta que poder estar más cerca del peli verde-¡Jade!- Hice una señal con la mano para queme prestara atención

-¡Nimue!-Jade se acercó a mí y nos abrazamos, si así como si nada pero nos abrazamos como si hubiera pasado siglos de vernos, duramos asi un largo rato hasta que la voz de cierta guardiana nos aterrizó a la realidad

-¿No me lo piensas presentar Nimue?-Yo me puse roja cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, Katherine se veía muy divertida por mi reacción

-Este… Ah si… Jade ella es una amiga, su nombre es Katherine-Jade se veía avergonzado

-Mu…mucho gusto- le temblaban las manos de la vergüenza-¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Ella está de visita…

-Aunque tal vez me quede por aquí por algún tiempo-Me miraba divertida

-Como decía, salimos a conocer un poco la ciudad, pero nos topamos con esto. ¿Qué pasó?- había muchos vidrios rotos en la entrada del lugar, tierra y restos de macetas invadían el suelo. Atrás del mostrador había un mueble con varios cajones, muchos de ellos abierto

-Se metieron a por la noche, pero lo extraño es que no tocaron la caja registradora, ni otras cosas de valor

-Aunque no creo que hubiera gran cosa- Murmuro Katherine le dí un codazo para que se callara

-¿Entonces que se llevaron?

-Ummmm-Se quedó pensando-algunas plantas desparecieron- Nos miramos Katherine y yo

-¿Sabes que plantas se llevaron?-Katherine lo miraba fijamente

-Solo por curiosidad-Ya nos estábamos viendo sospechosas o rara en el mejor de los casos

-No lo recuerdo, pero creo que tengo el inventario en la parte de atrás- La parte de atrás estaba peor que la entrada muchas flores estaban destrozadas-Déjenme buscarla, estoy seguro que la puse en algún lado

-Jade, Que te parece si mientras tu buscas, te ayudamos a recoger un poco- Katherine propuso, la verdad me sorprendió mucho su propuesta, se acercó a mí y me susurró-Tal vez encontremos algo interesante

-Gracias chicas, pero, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tanto interés en las plantas desparecidas?- tenía una ceja arqueada

-Como te lo dije, solo es curiosidad, es muy raro que un ladrón se lleve solo plantas-Le pellizque las mejillas al chico de forma juguetona, creo que fue convincente mi respuesta, porque me sonrió y empezó a buscar. Nosotras comenzamos a recoger el desastre, nos dividimos para abarcar más espacio, mientras recogía una macetas destruidas note un rastro de sangre, la seguí hasta que encontré raíces y tallos, levante uno de los tallos y percibí un aroma muy fuerte- Katherine, mira lo que encontré

-¿Qué es?

-No sé, pero siento que el aroma lo conozco

-Ruda-Di un brinco del susto que me pego Jade- Es ruda, una de las plantas que no están, también falta una rosa canina y también nos falta un frasco con sangre de drago, sé que no es una planta, pero este invernadero tiene una gran cantidad de plantas y aceites medicinales, teníamos pocas muestras de sangre de drago porque es algo caro.

-Las plantas y la sangre de drago se usan para curar heridas- Esto ya estaba tomando forma

-Al parecer el ladrón estaba herido-Jade se agacho para ver la sangre- Y le dio prioridad a las plantas. Vamos chicas, hay que salir de aquí para que los policías puedan seguir investigando- Los tres salimos del invernadero pero antes Katherine compro una flor, no me fijé bien cual era hasta que salimos

-Milenrama, es buena para limpiar el aura- me mostro la maceta

-Justo lo que necesitábamos- Mi amigo peliverde se quedó un momento hablando con los oficiales, creo que les decía de la sangre que encontramos, lo esperamos cerca de unos arboles, mire hacia mis pies y vi algo que llamó mi intención-Nueza y campanillas

-¿Qué?-Katherine volteo hacia mi

-Hay Nueza y campanilla aquí, están creciendo cerca de los arboles

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que la nueza se usa en magia negra y la campanilla es curativa, busca si nuestro lobo dejo algún rastro mientras arrancaba alguna de estas flores-Nos volvimos mientras examinábamos los arboles

-¡Nim!- A los 5 minutos Katherine me llamaba- miraba un rastro de tierra y hierbas arrancadas y por la cantidad vaya que se llevó bastante nueza

-Debe estar cerca de alguna caverna. Kaisa busca en el bosque algún lugar al que no llegue mucho sol

-Chicas miren lo que encontré- Isis que nos seguía de cerca quería que la siguiéramos, llegamos atrás del invernadero y vimos algo que nos sorprendió bastante

-Aconitum vulparia , mejor conocido como…

-Matalobo- Por segunda vez en el día Jade me sorprendió

-Pensé que su cultivo era difícil y más peligroso, es una planta famosa por su toxicidad-Katherine acariciaba las pequeñas flores amarillas

-Lo sé, pero al jefe le gustan las plantas que tuvieron un uso mágico

-¿Por eso deja crecer las campanillas y la nueza?- Al ver la hierba malatobo un plan empezó a formarse en mi cabeza, pero para eso necesitaba unas flores, le hice un leve movimiento de cabeza a Katherine hacia las flores, al captar la idea le ordeno a su gato negro que tomara uno de los tallos, para nuestra suerte jade no notó nada- Nos tenemos que ir ya, cuídate mucho Jade

-Tu también Nimue, te veré en la escuela- Acaricio mi cabeza y regresó al invernadero

-Eres toda una rompecorazones-Katherine estaba recargada en uno de los arboles con una sonrisa picara

-no es lo que crees, jade ha sido un gran amigo desde que llegué al instituto

-Amigo… ahora asi se le dice

-¡Katherine!

-Jajaja vámonos que hay que terminar de descontaminarnos-Una hora después, estábamos de regreso en mi casa, Katherine se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una infusión con la milenrama y yo fui al jardín para hacer crecer varias hierbas matalobo- ¿ Y cuál es tu magnífico plan?

-Vamos a sentarnos a la alberca- me dio una taza con la infusión- la nueza se usa para evitar que los rayos de sol caigan en un lugar, así que le pedí a Kaisa que buscara un lugar en el bosque con muy poca luz, y si encontró una caverna rodeada de puras sombras, lo mejor de todo encontró la marca áurica de nuestro Hombre lobo

-Genial, ¿Entonces que esperamos?- Se puso de pie inmediatamente

-Tengo que hacer crecer suficiente matalobos para mi plan. Te lo dije, no dejaré que hagas cosas arriesgadas. Iremos cuando empiece a anochecer

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, esta vez teníamos que atraparlo, si falláramos y esa cosa lastimara a alguno de mis seres queridos jamás me lo perdonaría. Si el bosque era oscuro de noche, esa caverna estaba cubierta de nada, se me erizaba la piel de solo ver ese lugar

-Ahora como lo sacamos- Katherine veía aburrida el lugar

-¿Con una invitación?-Formé en mi mano una esfera de energía verde, Katherine sonriò, convoco su guadaña, ambas lanzamos nuestro ataque, el campo oscuro que rodeaba la cueva se rompió y la luz de la luna nos permitió ver mejor el área

-¿Lobo estas ahí?-canturreo Katherine, como respuesta un horrible gruñido salió de la cueva-Lo voy a tomar como un si

-Prepárate ahí viene-De la mochila que tenía en la cadera saque unas pequeñas esferas, unos ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad al acercarse la bestia a la salida de su guarida, cual sería nuestra sorpresa al ver a un joven de cabello negro corto, de ojos rojos, piel blanca y que traía puesto unos jeans negros gastados, estaba descalzo y una camisa azul marino totalmente abierta luciendo su cuerpo, que debo decir, muy bien esculpido y lucía varias cicatrices, pero sobre todo no se veía nada feliz de vernos.

-Wow-Fue todo lo que dijo Katherine

-Concéntrate-Dije secamente

-No dejas que me divierta- Hizo un puchero-Bueno no importa, es hora de trabajar

-¡Lárguense de aquí guardianas!-Su voz era potente pero no lo suficiente como para intimidarnos

-Si no le hago caso a mi madre crees que le haré caso a algo como tu-creo que no le agradaron las palabras de mi compañera por que volvió a gruñir para transformarse-Adios al chico guapo-Dijo con decepción la ojimorada, solo rodé los ojos y me lancé al ataque, le arrojaba la esferas que al chocar con su cuerpo liberaban gas

-un pequeño regalito, por lo de la última vez-el trato de huir del gas-No, , ¿A dónde crees que vas?¡ Fortaleza de jade!- poco a poco regresó a su forma humana

-¿creen que solo por que no puedo transformarme ya me ganaron mocosas?-De nuevo era humano y se veía cansado pero eso no evito que dijera algo apenas si lo escuchamos, pero no tardamos en descubrir de que se trataba. De la cueva emergieron muchas sombras, tal vez un par de cientos que nos rodearon

-tch, asi que a estos los invitaste tu-Katherine no se inmuto por verse rodeada de espectros- te voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de la oscuridad ¡Isis,modo de batalla!-la gata negra se envolvió en una energía purpura, al dispersarse apareció algo semejante a un dientes de sable, pero su estructura era más fina y de color azabache en su oreja derecha lucía dos aretes uno de oro y el otro una gema purpura- ¡Mundo oscuro!-Todo a nuestro alrededor se oscureció ni siquiera podía ver mi mano en frente de mi-¡Garras de obsidiana!-Un gruñido se escuchó, a mi alrededor sentía como las sombras desaparecían rápidamente; cuando se disipo la oscuridad ya no había más enemigos a nuestro alrededor

-¿esos es todo lo que tienen?¿Gas y un pequeño ataque?-Junto sus manos para juntar energía pero en cuanto esta comenzaba a juntarse se desvanecía -¿Qué pasa? Mis poderes se desvanecen

-Adivina de que era el gas- Baje los muros y me coloqué en frente de el, lleno de frustración se lanzó hacia a mí, yo le di una patada en el estómago que lo inmovilizó-Eso fue por mi Kaisa, si te sientes débil es por la hierba matalobo- Me miró con los ojos desorbitados-No te preocupes, solo use lo suficiente para debilitarte y además utilicé Milenrama que contrarresta tu miasma

-Tienes suerte de que solo sea eso, yo te hubiera quitado tal vez, ambos brazos o una pierna- Juro por todos los dioses que los ojos de Katherine brillaban de pura ira y eso daba mucho miedo-Pero con esto me conformo es hora de que te lleve a un mejor lugar para ti-Hice aparecer alrededor del cuerpo y muñecas anillos de jade lo suficientemente resistentes para que aguantaran el viaje

-Toma el resto de las bombas de gas-Me miró raro-Las puedes necesitar

-Es hora de irme-Me dio una sonrisa amable-Te tengo un poco de envidia

-¿Eh?

-Este lugar es tan agradable y pacífico, tan diferente de nuestras vidas; que son todo menos estables, debes de disfrutarlo lo mejor que puedas. Porque cuando regreses con nosotras extrañaras esto y tal vez te arrepientas de cosas que no pudiste hacer-Palmeó mi hombro-pero este lugar debe ser tu motivo para seguir y luchar

-Katherine yo…

-No digas nada, ya no estamos poniendo muy sentimentales; como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver-Con su guadaña hizo un corte en el aire que pronto se convirtió en un portal-Además tal vez venga a visitarte, me agrada la Nimue que vi aquí, una muy diferente de la seria y recta guardiana de bondad- Dio media vuelta para entrar al portal jalando a su prisionero y desaparecer así como había llegado.

Y así terminó esta pequeña aventura, regresé a casa y le conté todo al abuelo, que se tranquilizó al saber que todo salió según lo planeado y que ambas no fuimos heridas. El resto de mi fin de semana transcurrió normalmente, terminé mis deberes de la escuela y llamé a Iris para ir de compras, ella gustosa aceptó. Como Katherine me había aconsejado yo comencé a disfrutar más de mi estadía en este mundo, que era mi hogar. Por fin el lunes llegó y con ello las clases, antes de que llegar nuestro querido profesor de historia hasta que…

-¡Buenos días Nim!-Giré mi cabeza tan rápidamente que cualquiera hubiera creído que se me rompería, recargado en el marco de la puerta y con su eterna sonrisa engreída estaba Katherine

-Creo que esto se va a poner bastante interesante


	8. Dìa 6: La llave perdida

**Perdoooon se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Doy muchas gracias a Genmar y AiliGuby por sus comentarios. Sin mas les dejo con el nuevo capitulo:**

Sexto Día: La llave perdida

Cualquiera pensaría que el lunes es el peor día de la semana, pero en mi caso este lunes es especial, ya que de la nada Black Cat apareció en mi salón de clases como alumna del Instituto Sweet Amoris; estaba realmente sorprendida, tendría que hablar con ella después de clases, pero, al sonar el timbre de descanso varias chicas se arremolinaron alrededor de la chica nueva, yo traté de acercarme pero las chicas no me dejaban, hasta que Katherine se dio cuenta de mi presencia se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, ignorando completamente a nuestras compañeras.

-Nimue, ¿qué te parece si me muestras la escuela?

-Claro, pero antes, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Estábamos en el pasillo y habíamos empezado a caminar, pero antes de que Katherine me contestara, una bomba de optimismo llego por detrás

-¡Nim!¡Espera!-Era iris, estaba algo agita no pensé que nos hubiéramos alejado tanto-¿No vas a almorzar?

-Pensaba mostrarle la escuela a Katherine-Katherine miraba fijamente a Iris e iris a ella-Este… creo que tengo que presentarlas-Iris ella es …

-Katherine Alessandri, vengo de Italia-Extendió su mano a la pelirroja- Y si, ya conocía a Nimue, hemos entrenado juntas desde que éramos niñas

-El placer es mío- Sonrió iris-¿Me preguntaba si quisieran que almorzáramos juntas?

-Sera en otra ocasión Iris, como te había dicho, voy a mostrarle la escuela y ponernos al corriente, tiene un laaaargo tiempo de que nos vimos-Nos despedimos de iris y seguimos caminando-Bien que me decías

-Pues después de nuestra misión, decidí tomarme unas largas vacaciones y como me gustó este lugar vine a visitarte – Terminó con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- No te preocupes pedí permiso y me dieron la misma condición que a ti: Debo limitar el uso de mis poderes. No creo que sea tan difícil

-Aja, no te doy ni dos días

-Bueno ¿y que hacen aquí para divertirse?

-la mayoría de los alumnos están inscritos en alguno de los clubes, yo estoy en el de jardinería, creo que al que le quedan lugares es al de basquetbol-Comencé mi explicación

-Lo pensaré, eso de sudar no me agrada-Suspiro pesadamente, realmente le queda su espíritu a su personalidad- Tal vez me una a ti al de jardinería

-No creí que te gustaran las flores

-Me gustan, pero es para molestarte con Jade-Sonrió inocentemente, al frente de nosotras estaba una chica de color morados, ojos azules y pecas, llevaba lo que parecía una grabadora y el micrófono lo tenía en la mano, como si esperara que la entrevista le cayera del cielo, al notar nuestras presencias sus ojos se iluminaron y fue directamente hacia mi

-¡Hey! Hola tu debes ser Nimue

-Ahh…Si, por?- esta chica intimida un poco

-hola, mi nombre es Katherine es un placer-Katherine trataba de salvarme de la chica pero…

-Ah hola-fue ignorada completamente-Soy la encargada del periódico escolar, me llamo Peggy, escuché que habías visto un fantasma en la escuela y que hiciste tu propia investigación, ¿Podrías darme algunos detalles?-Oh oh,¿Qué hago?, Katherine solo se limitó a reírse por lo bajo; ya que le había contado todo lo sucedido en esa ocasión-¿Y descubriste algo?¿Sabes que pasa en la noche?

-No, nop encontré nada de nada-Estaba que sudaba la gota gorda- De seguro imaginé todo eso del fantasma ya sabes con la oscuridad siempre se imagina uno cosas

-¿En serio? Espero que no me estés ocultando nada, tarde o temprano sabré la verdad ¿Sabes?- Peggy tenía mala cara, creo que es de esas chicas con las que hay que andarse con cuidado

-¿Es una amenaza?-Katherine se puso delante de ella

-No lo es, solo es un inocente comentario-Esa sonrisa maligna puede hacerle competencia a la de Katherine y eso ya es decir mucho-bueno, me voy tengo un artículo que escribir

-Vaya, vaya; será difícil ocultar el secreto con ella olfateando toda la escuela-Katherine se había quedado viendo por donde se había ido la reportera

-No lo creo, en cuanto encuentre algo más jugoso olvidará esto

-jajaja aunque tienes que admitir que fue bastante divertido lo que te ocurrió- Y otra vez la gata negra se partía de risa

-que graciosa, sigamos- estábamos cerca de la sal de delegados cuando empezamos a escuchar gritos

-¿Quién es la gritona?-Si, la insolencia es natural en Katherine

-Es la directora, y ten cuidado que alguien te puede estar escuchando. Creo que al que le grita es Nath

-Ya está saliendo la directora, vamos a escondernos

-No, no es buena idea; sigamos caminando- prácticamente jalè a kat para que siguiera caminando

-¡Nathaniel, te lo advierto por última vez, si este caso no se resuelve rápidamente, no te expondrás a un castigo de una hora, sino que te expulsen de forma permanente del Instituto!

-Wow, sí que está enojada-Me susurraba Katherine pero yo estaba en shock por lo que había oído

-¡¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?! Este asunto no les concierne, ¡Largo de aquí!-La fiera en la que se había convertido la directora nos miro fijamente

-Si señora, Nos vamos de aquí-Ambas apresuramos el paso, pero no avanzamos mucho puesto que nos escondimos detrás de unos casilleros. Salimos cuando vimos a Nathaniel

-¿Han escuchado todo?-Estaba rojo de vergüenza el rubio

-Solo pasábamos por aquí cuando vimos a la directora salir bastante enojada- Me estaba empezando a preocupar por la amenaza de la directora y Nathaniel realmente se veía muy muy agobiado

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Katherine se quedó viendo a Nathaniel

-Tú eres la alumna nueva, solo recuerdo tu apellido Alessandri

-Soy Katherine, y que ha pasado?

-Alguien ha robado unos documentos de la sala de maestros- Ok esto es grave, muy grave

-Y la directora cree que fuiste tu, ¿por qué? – Estaba confundida, que argumento tenía la directora para acusar a Nathaniel

-¿Y el acusado como se declara?-Típico de Katherine, culpable hasta no demostrar lo contrario

-¡Katherine!-La miré enojada pero a ella no le importo

-¡Claro que yo no lo hice!-Ese rojo ira me recordaba a su hermana, y no era para menos, ese comentario por parte de Katherine molestaría a cualquiera- la sala de profesores siempre está cerrada con llave y yo soy el único estudiante que tiene una copia de esa llave-Ahora veo màs claro este asunto- Mi llave ha desaparecido, por eso la directora cree que tengo algo que ver con el robo

-Entonces para solucionar este asunto tienes que hallar esa llave-La ojimorada se veía pensativa

-Pero eso no será suficiente, también hay que encontrar al culpable

-Si no arreglo todo esto en seguida, seré expulsado- Podría jurar que poco le faltaba al rubio para darse de golpes contra el muro-No se que hacer

-Nathaniel trataremos de ayudarte-Declaré, me dolía verlo así de preocuparte, voltee a ver a Katherine

-Pfff, está bien; me servirá de entretenimiento-Sonreí triunfante- ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

-Iremos a la sala de delegados, tal vez encontremos algo- Pero nos vimos interrumpidas por la campana

-Creo que retomaremos esto después de clases-Katherine fue la primera en alejarse

-Nos vemos después Nath- tomé sus manos el se sonrojó un poco-Te prometo que solucionaremos esto, no voy a permitir que te expulsen- A pesar de que me vi muy decidida, me di cuenta que mis acciones mostraban algo más que apoyo-este… t-te veo después- y salí corriendo para alcanzar a Katherine

-Vaya te tardaste

-No empieces

-jajaja esta bien, lo dejaré para después-Entramos al salón, las chicas que habían intentado hablar con Katherine ahora la veían mal, ella simplemente las ignoró-Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos comido

-Ah, cierto creo que he de tener algunas barras energéticas para estos casos-Fui directo a mi mochila, tenía la esperanza de tener todavía esas barras, las clases y un misterio por resolver junto con un estómago vacío no eran buena combinación-¡Sii!¡Aquí están!-Le lancé una barra, la comimos moderadamente rápido pues la siguiente clase era literatura y esa profesora era bastante estricta

-No sé si ya habías notado esto, pero, el nivel de educación de este lugar esta por debajo de Gaia

-Sabía que no resistirías usar tus poderes- Dejó escapar un pequeña risa ,que no disimuló muy bien porque la profesora la miró muy feo, aunque poco le importó

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-Cruzò los brazos tratando de parecer màs interesada en la clase

-Dicen que divide y conquistaras

-Y con eso te refieres

-Dividirnos y buscar pistas con los alumnos

-¿es en serio?

-¿Oye se te ocurre algo mejor?-La miré interrogante-Que no incluya usar poderes

-Tch, Ok, tu ganas. Pido dentro del instituto, el sol lastima mi piel-No pude evitar reír bajo pero creo que fue bastante notorio la maestra y dos que tres compañero se voltearon a verme. Las clases siguieron y ese día las clases terminaron temprano por lo que podríamos investigar, Katherine fue la primera en salir como habíamos acordado yo investigaría afuera. Como de costumbre encontré a castiel, recostado en una banca

-Hola Castiel,¿Ya escuchaste lo de Nathaniel?

-No y no me interesa-Bueno no podía esperar otra cosa

-Pues veraz, le robaron las llaves de la sala maestros y las usaron para sacar por lo que parece unos documentos muy importantes- Castiel se interesó por esto último

-¿Y?

-Y la directora lo culpa por lo que quiere expulsarlo-Y en la cara de castiel una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo

-Vaya vaya, que interesante, pero, sigue sin tener nada que ver con migo-parece sincero

-¿No crees que pudiéramos ayudarlo?-Lo miró con la mejor cara de perro maltratado

-No es mi asunto-Me miró molesto

-Está bien, tu ganas-Tenía que seguir preguntando a los alumnos, me pregunto, ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Katherine?

En algún lugar de la escuela (Punto de vista de Katherine)

Ok, lo admito estar sin poderes es bastante aburrido, pero tengo algo en que entretenerme, vamos a ver si alguien sabe algo de la llave perdida o encuentro indicios de los papeles robados, bueno veamos, y en la puerta número uno tenemos… a una mocosa, ¡me acaba de barrer con la mirada! ¡¿Qué se cree?!. Tranquila, no debo mandar a la prisión de obsidiana a nadie; inhalo, exhalo. Aquí voy:

-Hola- levanto la manos- Soy nueva me llamo Katherine Alessandri

-Mi nombre es Karla-me miraba con un sonrisa que no e agradaba- creo que Amber mencionó a una tal Katherine

-¿Amber?, bueno no importa, ¿Has visto una llave?

-No-Eso fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de salir del aula

-Gracias, que educada- le dije a la nada-Ok sigamos, mejor voy a la sala de delegados, tal vez el rubio haya dado con algo-después de meditarlo un par de minutos decidí entrar a la dichosa sala, parecía que no había nadie, pero esperen hay una chica con finta de "soy tan buena, que no rompo un plato", aja todos los humanos tiene algo de oscuridad en sus corazones, incluso nosotras las guardianas no nos salvamos de esto

-Hola, tu debes ser Katherine Alessandri-Me sonrió amablemente

-Si…¿Nos hemos visto antes?-Debo admitirlo, no soy muy buena con las caras y menos de personas normales

-no, pero vi tu expediente además Nathaniel me habló de ti y tu amiga Nimue-Eso que vean mi información no me agrada -Perdón, mi nombre es Melody

-Mucho gusto, ¿perdón que pregunte, pero, porque viste mi expediente?

-jaja lo siento, yo le ayudo a veces a Nathaniel con el papeleo

-¿Tambien eres delegada principal?

-No, solo soy delegada de mi clase, pero eso no me impide ayudar –Creo que la pequeña Griffin tiene competencia

-Cambiando de tema,¿ has escuchado lo de la llave?-y aquí es el punto donde el semblante le cambio completamente, cambiando de uno amable a uno de preocupación

-Si, es terrible. Me pregunto quién pudo haber hecho eso-Puso su mano en la barbilla

-Si, también me pregunto eso- suspire - bueno me tengo que ir, con permiso-Ok hasta ahorita nada productivo ha salido de esto, miren nada màs a quien tengo en frente; la bruja rubia y sus amigas, veamos si tienen información para mi

-Hola Amber- Use el tono más inocente que pude, ignorè lo mejor que pude las miradas de sus amigas-¿Sabes del lío en el que está metido tu hermano?-Parece que se tensò un poco pero solo fue un momento, pero eso era suficiente para que yo la pusiera en la lista de sospechosos

-¡Claro que lo sé!-Juro que algún día le borrare esa sonrisa-pero, a ti que te importa, nunca te había visto por aquí- Así que rubia tonta con memoria de teflón, ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?-Ahhh ya me acuerdo eres la amiga de Nimue, la de mal gusto en moda, pero veo que incluso en la escuela no puedes mostrar nada con clase-ok para los curiosos el día de hoy me puse una camisa blanca con una cinta negra en el cuello, chaleco negro, short negro , calcetas largas que llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas y botas negras largas

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso, ¿vas a ayudar a tu hermano a encontrar esa llave?

-¡¿O sea que los estas ayudando?!-Wow que linda- Bueno… no suele querer que lo ayuden tan fácilmente- Creo que a alguien no le gusta que se le acerquen a su hermano.

-Lo ESTAMOS ayudando- Remarque el plural- Nimue y yo, no pienses nada raro. Por lo visto no me serás de ayuda, mejor me voy-Me di vuelta, pero recordé algo- Ah, y Amber, no creas que soy como Nimue, si te metes conmigo te puedes lamentar- Y me aleje, sin importarme los cuchicheos de esas tres.

De vuelta con Nimue:

Nadie sabe nada (inserten tono Jaime Mausan), voy a ir al club de jardinería, tal vez Jade sepa algo, y por no fijarme, acabé chocando con alguien, un poco más alta que yo, piel oscura, complexión atlética, cabello corto- Perdón, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no pasó nada. Solo fíjate para la próxima donde vas- Creì que después de eso se alejarì de mi, pero se me quedó viendo- No, nos conocemos ¿verdad?, ¿No eres la pequeña que llego hace unas semanas?

-Si-Momento, me dijo pequeña, no soy pequeña, por lo menos ella es uno par de centímetros màs alta que yo-Mi nombre es Nimue

-Mi nombre es kim, es un placer pequeña, pero tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Espera!-Logre pararla, no sin ganarme una mirada de sorpresa-Estoy buscando una llave, ¿ no la has visto?

-Lo siento, pero no la he visto

-Vale, gracias de todos modos-le sonreí tristemente, seguí hasta llegar al club de jardinería, cuando no llegue a Jade, solo una chica muy entretenida en su dibujo-Amm…Hola-Pude llamar la atención de la persona en frente de mi- Mi nombre es Nimue

-Ho…hola, mi nombre es Violeta-Aww que linda

-Estoy buscando una llave, ¿no la has visto?

-No, perdón, no he prestado atención- Creo que con esto sus niveles de timidez subieron bastante

-No te preocupes, gracias-Lo mejor será, reunirme con Katherine, tal vez ella encontró algo

Punto de vista de Katherine

¡No puede ser que no pueda encontrar más pistas! A este paso no nos quedara más que usas nuestros poderes, bien me lo dijo Nimue, no resistiría menos de un día. Me detuve al ver a quien tenía a pocos pasos, cabello gris tirándole a blanco (no soy muy buena describiendo gente) y ese estilo de ropa… yo se que lo he visto…¡Ya me acordé es el chico que salvé en esa ocasión! Aprovecharé esto para poder hablar con el n.n

-Hola-Trate de llamar su atención, pero el estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos-mmm ¿Hola?-¡yey! Reaccionó

-Hola-Si que es difícil este chico

-Soy nueva en la escuela, mi nombre es Katherine- Estiré mi mano, esto es divertido, creo que nunca hubiera esperado esto, me vio a mi primero,luego a mi mano y después me sonrió

-Mucho gusto Katherine, mi nombre es Lysandro

-Oye Lysandro, estoy ayudando a mis amigos a encontrar una llave, ¿la habrás visto por ahí?

-No me temo que no

-Vale gracias, otra pregunta ¿has escuchado algo de la sala de profesores?-Arqueo un ceja

-¿Qué debería saber?

-Pues alguien tomó algo importante de ahí, perjudicando al delegado principal-Traté de ser lo más breve posible

-¿Y debería estar al corriente?-ok talvez no debí hablar de esto con el- No se nada

-No te preocupes, creo que te incomodé. Veo que eres una persona que no lo gustan los chismes de pasillo, eso es bueno- Sonreí y di media vuelta

No muy lejos de ahí...

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese gato?-Frente de mi venía rosalya-Hola rosa-Levante mi mano

-Hola Nimue-Me saludo con un sonrisa

-¿Has visto a una chica como de mi altura, castaña oscura, ojos morados?

-Mmm creo que la acabo de ver hablando con Lysandro, cerca de la escalera

-Gracias Rosa, te veo después

-Vale- Bueno por lo menos ya sé dónde está, espero que no haya traumado a alguien, antes de que llegara las escales Katherine ya venía de regreso y no se veía muy animada, creo que le fue igual que a mi

-Qué cara traes, ¿tan mal te fue?

-Pues digamos, que metía la pata al hablar con alguien- Suspiró pesadamente- ese chico Lysandro es difícil de tratar

-mmm quien diría que a la gata negra le interesaría un humano- jaja fue genial la cara que puso, juro que cambio de colores en pocos segundos

-¡No es lo que crees!-Su normal y seria actitud se fue al caño por ese tono que usò-cambiando de tema;¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

-nada, nadie sabe nada de la llave o de los papeles robados. ¿Y tu?

-Solo que la rubia que más oculta algo-La verdad estábamos igual que como empezamos-A este paso solo nos quedará usar nuestros poderes

-No, tenemos que resolver esto sin el uso de nuestros poderes- estaba decidida, tenía que mostrarme a mi misma que podíamos actuar como chicas normales, pero en ese momento me vino una idea a la mente- Ya se, tenemos que preguntarle a Nathaniel a cerca de los documentos que se robaron, así podríamos reducir nuestra lista de sospechosos

-No es mala idea-Mirò hacia algo que estaba detrás de mi- y hablando del diablo- Gire y vi que Nathaniel venia hacia nosotras y se veía más pálido de lo normal- ¡Hey Nath!- agitó su mano para llamar al rubio, que captó el mensaje y se unió a nosotras- Oye Nathaniel, creo que la llave no es lo importante en este caso, si no lo que se robaron de la sala de profesores

-Exactamente y con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué es lo que se han robado?-cruce los

-No…no puedo hablar de ello- Sus palabras me dicen una cosa pero sus ojos otra, dios, tienen una gran lucha interna. Katherine y yo solo nos veíamos sin saber que hacer

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que dije- ¿Te estas escuchando?

-A pesar de la situación en la que te encuentra y que nosotras estamos tratando de ayudarte, te niegas a cooperar un poquito- Un aura amenazante salía de mi compañera, le molestaba las personas que cargan con el peso de todos los problemas

-Va..vale, voy a pensar si puedo contarles los detalles- ok esto ya es un avance, aunque Katherine no estaba complacida, apretaba los dientes tratando de reprimirse

-Bueno, como quieras-Agarre del brazo a Katherine para hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer, hasta que…

-Esperen- Giramos a verlo, creo que ni el mismo creía lo que iba a hacer- bueno…En realidad, los documentos que se han robado son los próximos exámenes, estaban guardados bajo llave en la sala de profesores

-ya veo la gravedad de la situación- Fruncí el ceño, tal vez ahora podamos reducir la lista de sospechosos

-Bueno, ¿han encontrado la llave?-Una nube depresiva apareció sobre nosotras

-No-Dijimos al unísono- Vamos a seguir buscando- Suspiraos y comenzamos a caminar

-Bien, por lo menos ya sabemos que se robaron

-Si, ¿pero sabes cuantos alumnos con malas notas hay en esta escuela?Va a ser casi imposible encontrar al culpable-Katherine casi se arranca el cabello de la frustración

-Yo tengo un dos probables sospechosos

-¿Quién?-Me sentí sherlock Holmes en ese momento con todo y pipa en mano

-Castiel, pues tiene historial, aunque debo hablar con el otra vez. Y Amber, no se te hace raro que no esté ayudando a su hermano; además su actitud que mostró cuando hablaste con ella fue bastante sospechoso.

-¿Entonces?-Puso una mano en su cadera

-El rojo es mi color, vayamos a hablar con Castiel-la tome de la mano, para dirigirnos al patio

-¡Nimue, Katherine!-Una voz nos llama, era Iris- Oigan, ¿han visto a la directora? Estaba realmente enojada

-Si, ya la habíamos visto-Ahora que lo pienso no le había preguntado a iris a cerca de la llave, era el momento de hacer, quizás sepa algo- Oye Iris, ¿Has visto de casualidad una llave?

-No. ¿Quieres que las ayude a buscarla?

-No, no te preocupes, bueno te dejamos; nos vemos luego

Cuando llegamos al patio buscamos a Castiel, pero no lo veíamos por ningún lado, fuimos al gimnasio, a veces a el le gusta tontear ahí. Y dicho y hecho, estaba con lysandro, observando a los que estaban jugando

-¡Hey castiel! – Saludé a Castiel, cuando ví a Lysandro hice una leve reverencia-Hola Lysandro- Katherine estaba detrás de mi como esperando algo- Creo que todavía no conoces a mi amiga, ella es Katherine Alessandri es una amiga de Italia-Levantó la mano en señal de saludo- Katherine ellos son Castiel y…

-Ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la señorita

-Jeje es cierto, nos vemos otra vez, me disculpo por mi pasada actitud –Esa actitud tan dócil es rara de ver en Katherine generalmente es un gato uraño

-Este…-Castiel y yo solo nos quedamos viendo-Umm Castiel sigo ayudando a la persona que más quieres en este mundo, ¿seguro que no has visto o escuchado algo?

-ya te dije que no

-¿Si supieras algo, me lo dirias?-Dioses no permitan que me mate

-Si claro-ok me esta dando por mi lado

-Castiel estoy hablando en serio, se amable por una vez-Creo que subí un poco el volumen pues Lysandro Y Katherine se nos quedaron viendo

-¿Qué no te caigo bien?-Me lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas, sacándome a mi también un sonrisa

-Si, sobre todo por lo servicial

-Parece que se llevan bien-Katherine trataba de hacer platica mientras me esperaba

-A parte de mí no pensé que hubiera otra persona capaz de entablar una conversación con Castiel

-Tal vez es porque se parecen un poco-Lysandro la veía confundido- No me veas asi, ustedes solo han visto una cara de ella. Yo la conozco desde hace mucho y puedo decirte que es muy distinta a esto que vez- Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus rostro- generalmente es muy seria y estricta consigo misma pero detrás de esa máscara se esconde un corazón muy generoso y amable. Creo que esta escuela le ha caído bien, aun no se abre completamente pero ya es un avance.

-¿ Y tú porque viniste aquí?- La ojimorada se sorprendió por esa pregunta

-tal vez… porque quería conocerla aun más, quizás por eso quiero ayudara a encontrar esa llave-

-¿Aún la siguen buscando?- Lysandro tenía un aire pensativo, quizás sepa algo- es un objeto brillante, no creo que sea muy difícil de ver si se tiene buena vista- esas palabras iluminaron la mirada de Katherine como si le hubiera llegado un gran y genial idea, creo que eso fue porque se despidió rápidamente del muchacho y salió corriendo hacia mi, jalándome del brazo y sin darme tiempo para despedirme, total en la carrera no me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia el club de jardinería

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?!-Ella me veía triunfante

-Tengo una gran idea, aunque eso implica el uso de nuestra únicas habilidades, bueno, las tuyas

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-La veía sospechosamente

-No te preocupes es algo pequeño, bueno aquí voy- Creo que espera alguna queja de mi parte, pero quería escuchar la sugerencia- La lleve es pequeña , si, pero es un objeto brillante, algo que no se puede pasar desapercibido para alguien con buena vista, con muy buena vista y que animal, amigo tuyo, puede ayudarnos

-¿estas sugiriendo que use a Kaisa?

-Sipi- Me sonreía muy inocentemente, suspire derrotada, tenía que admitir que era buena idea, así podríamos avanzar un poco en este caso

-Ok aquí voy, vigila que nadie venga- Cerrè los ojos para concentrarme, un leve aire soplo a mi alrededor- ¡Kaisa! ¡Forma mínima!- Un circulo mágico se dibujó en el aire

-Pensé que el uso de magia era mínimo- Kaisa apareció en su forma de águila

-Después me regañas- Hice un puchero por ese comentario- necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar una llave, debe estar escondida en alguna parte es evidencia de un robo

-Por lo que debe estar aventada en cualquier parte, eso fue una gran pista Nimue- Ya extrañaba el sarcasmo de Black Cat, Kaisa salió volando, hizo círculos en el aire, sobrevolando toda la escuela

-En los arbustos de su izquierda chicas- escuché en mi mente a mi amigo, fui inmediato a donde me indicó, urque un poco entre las plantas hasta que encontré la llave, se la arrojè a Katherine que me miro con cara de duda

-¿Crees que puedas saber quién la robó?

-Mmm pues las personas normales no dejan marca áurica por mucho tiempo, tendríamos suerte que haya quedado un rastro de olor fresco,- veía por todos lado la llave- Como ese chico Nathaniel es el que más tiene contacto con esta cosa, su aroma es el que debe estar más marcado. Pero no cuesta nada intentar – De la sombra de Katherine salio isis, Katherine extendió su mano para que su gata olisqueara la llave, le basto pocos segundo para volver a desaparecer- Bueno, devolvamos esto al rubio mientras Isis encuentra algo-Se rió un poco

-¿Què?

-tenías razón, no dure ni un día sin utilizar mis poderes jajaja

-Te lo dije, esto de la normalidad es más complicado de lo que parece- Nos dirigimos directamente a la sala de delegados, ahí encontramos a una chica, Katherine me dijo que se llama Melody y era una delegada de clase

-¿Buscan a Nathaniel?-Asentimos los dos- No ha estado aquí desde hace un buen rato, la última vez se dirigía hacia las escaleras

-Gracias Melody, con permiso

-Gracias por ayudarlo- Melody nos sonrió antes de irnos

Al parecer por lo estresado que se encontraba el delegado principal, estaba de un lugar a otro, por fin pudimos hallarlo en el patio

-¡Hey Rubio!-Nótese que ya estaba desesperada Katherine

-Katherine, Nimue; tienen noticias- Le mostré la llave al chico, que se le iluminó el rostro al ver el objeto-¿Dónde la encontraron?

-En unos arbustos, en el club de jardinería- le entregué la llave

-¡Esto es estupendo! Solo falta encontrar los exámenes robados- Saltando de uno de los arboles apareció Isis, que fue directamente a los brazos de su dueña

-Parece que el rastro de la llave era muy débil no pudo encontrar nada- Katherine acariciaba a su amiga

-¿ Y ese gato?- Lo había olvidado, Nathaniel ama los gatos; parecía completamente hipnotizado por el pequeño felino, aunque, ¿que pasaría si le muestro a Kaisa en forma de Leon o si llegara a ver a Isis en su forma máxima? Eso sería divertido de ver

-Nos ha estado ayudando a encontrar al culpable- Katherine abrazo protectoramente a Isis- Su nombre es Isis - Dio un paso hacia atrás, ella es muy celosa de su bestia sagrada, he escuchado que solo a los niños pequeños les deja acariciarla- Además quien encontró la llave sigue en ese árbol- Señaló hacia el árbol de donde había salido su gato, en una de las ramas más altas, se encontraba mi imponente amigo en forma de águila, la boca de Nathaniel era un circulo perfecto

-Y ese es Kaisa- casi se rompe el cuello de lo rápido que giro la cabeza- No te preocupes no hace daño a menos que yo se lo pida

-O sea nunca- Katherine seguía entretenida con el minino, que ronroneaba feliz a su ama

-¿Como los metieron a la escuela?

-Secreto- Dijimos al unísono

-Cambiando de tema Nathaniel, tal vez debamos entrar a la sala de maestros para encontrar una pista del ladrón- Le dije a Nathaniel que parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con mi razonamiento

-Ya estoy en una mala posición, ya verás que en cuanto nos vean en la sala de profesores…- Tragó pesado antes de continuar- vamos a tener problemas

-Aun si no encuentras los exámenes, tendrás problemas- trataba de convencerlo, pero es un hueso duro de roer

-Es verdad…- Estaba que sudaba la gota gorda, eran más los contras que los pros en este plan- ¿Estas segura de que quieres arriesgarte?

-Ella no, yo iré- levantó la voz Katherine- soy la mejor para infiltrarme- Nos miró decididamente-Nimue tu sabes que de las dos soy la más sigilosa

-Concuerdo con ella Nath, Katherine puede entrar y salir de un lugar sin ser detectada

-Además llevare a Isis- Casi le da un infarto al muchacho- En caso de que corriera peligro Isis puede crear una distracción, si queremos saber quién lo hizo, tienen que confiar en mi

-Gracias- Cerro los ojos, y por primera vez desde que inició esto sonrió – Ambas son muy amables

-Agradecele a Nim, ella era la más preocupada- Nathaniel y yo nos quedamos viendo, yo estaba más roja que un tomate

-Podré hacerte entrar una vez, hazlo de prisa y sin que nadie te vea

-Entendido, esto va a ser muy divertido- La sonrisa de gato Cheshire apareció en el rostro de ella

-Abriré la puerta una vez que la directora se haya ido

-Yo estaré vigilando, les mandaré un mensaje en cuanto no haya pájaros en el alambre- Fui la primera en entrar al edificio, me acerque a la sala de profesores, no parecía haber nadie, ups me equivoqué, la directora salió echando humo por la orejas, mejor le s digo que tienen que esperar, es peor que un león enjaulado, pero después de esperar unos eternos 20 minutos, la directora por fin se fue a su despacho y pude dar luz verde a los chicos que no tardaron en llegar

-Dios, odio esperar- otra vez estaba refunfuñona Katherine, Isis la seguía de cerca

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó a katherine que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción- Ojala encuentres algo

Punto de vista de Katherine

Después de entrar cerré la puerta, el lugar estaba despejado; sentí como ese par se alejó par no levantar sospechas, jaja aún recuerdo la cara que puso nimue hace rato, bueno, a trabajar, a ver que encontramos; comencé por una mesa cerca de los archivero; sobre esta había un expediente, dice… Lysandro. Mmmm es tentador, pero no, debo concentrarme; debajo de la mesa no hay nada interesante. Revisé en los sofás, generalmente en estas cosas te encuentras cualquier cosa y no me equivocaba, encontré una pulsera de fantasía, dudo que alguna profesora use una de estas baratijas, bueno probemos si esta cosa tiene un rastro más fuerte- Isis ¿qué opinas de esto?

-El rastro es más fuerte que en la llave, creo que podré encontrar al culpable

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- Comenzamos a escuchar ruido proveniente del pasillo, me oculte detrás de un sofá, quien abrió fue la directora, como teníamos planeado isis saltó encima de ella y después salió corriendo al pasillo para que la siguiera, casi suelto una carcajada por la cara de horror de esa señora , por la conmoción pude salir sin que me notarán, fui a la sal de delegados, donde encontré a Nathaniel y a Nimue

\- Miren lo que encontré- Arroje la pulsera nimue y esta se la mostró a Nathaniel- No creo que las profesoras usen estas baratijas – Vi la expresión de Nathaniel y se había tensado hasta pálido se puso- ¿Te parece familiar?

Punto de vista de Nimue

Nathaniel estaba más blanco que el papel y la pregunta de Katherine de Katherine lo tensó más

-creo que es de mi hermana- Susurro Nathaniel

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Bueno no importa, Isis lo confirmará- La chica se puso cómoda en una de las sillas, no esperamos mucho, pues la bola de pelos negra entró rápidamente posándose en las piernas de Katherine- Ya la encontró, hay que seguirla. Vamos Nimue, quiero ver la cara de la rubia cuando vea que encontré su pulsera.

-Esperen voy con ustedes, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella- Bueno pasamos de la preocupación al enojo en 2 segundos, tengo suerte de no ser Amber en estos momentos

-Será mejor que te mantengas detrás de nosotras, si te ve que estas con Katherine y yo, no confesará nada- Veamos si así lo calmo un poco, seguimos a Isis hasta una de las Aulas que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo, ahí estaba Amber y sus amigas, No entramos, queríamos escuchar su plática.

-¡Perdí mi pulsera en la sala de profesores! Debo recuperarla antes de que sepan que yo robé los exámenes- Mordía su dedo pulgar por la frustración, ahí fue cuando decidimos entrar. Katherine y yo nos sentamos en el escritorio

-Entonces esta baratija es tuya, que suerte tuvimos Nim, encontramos a ladrón de los exámenes- Katherine disfrutaba igual o más la cara de horror de Amber

-¡Robaste los exámenes y estas dejando que culpen a tu hermano!¡¿Por qué?!-Yo estaba que echaba fuego, la quería desgreñar, sus dos valientes amigas, estaban por darse a la fuga-¿Y ustedes a dónde van?-Si las miradas mataran ellas habrían muerto unas 100 veces, se congelaron al momento

-¡No es su asunto!- Nos gritó la rubia oxigenada

-¡Es tu hermano! ¿Tan poco vale eso?-Katherine me dio un ligero apretón en la mano para que reaccionara antes de hacer una locura, hablar de la familia es un tema sensible para mí.

-¡La última vez no me defendió! Y si no me defiende como delegado, prefiero que se aun alumno normal, ¡así no puede castigarme!

-si que eres una mocosa caprichosa- La mirada de Katherine se había vuelto peligrosa, las chicas frente a nosotros sudaban frío- Eres tu la que has fastidiado todo y por lo que me han contado tu hermano siempre te ha defendido

-No tenía más que seguir, ¡cómo de costumbre!

-Vamos a decírselo la directora, tú misma has confesado- Me levante para salir del aula

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, si no tienes los exámenes, no sirve de nada. Le castigaran de todas maneras

-Si serás…- Lo que me detuvo fue Nathaniel que estaba muy pero muy enojado, daba más miedo que nosotras dos, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Katherine creció más.-¿Lo has oído todo?

-Si…- Los ojos de Nathaniel estaban llenos de decepción, me sentía mal por el- ¿Chicas, pueden ir a recuperar la carpeta de los exámenes? Yo tengo que hablar con mi hermana- La mirada que le lanzó a Amber si que daba miedo, salimos del aula junto con las dos achichincles , que espero les den un buen castigo

-Según mi memoria, el casillero de Amber está al fondo del pasillo- Cuando llegamos, nos percatamos de un pequeño problema; no podíamos abrir el casillero.

-Yo lo puedo abrir, pero dudo que pueda cerrarse- No podíamos arriesgarnos a ser castigadas, teníamos que pensar en otra cosa, pero el sonido de algo arrastrándose por encima de las casilleros, levantamos la mirada y la cara de una gata negra nos sorprendió; Isis había encontrado la carpeta arriba de los casilleros- vaya lugar para ocultar algo tan importante, cuando íbamos regresando, vimos a Lysandro, buscando algo

-Hola Nimue- Se acercó a nosotras- ¿Te acuerdas del cuaderno de notas qué encontraste la noche anterior?- Yo asentí - ¿Lo has visto?

-La verdad, no, no me gusta fisgonear. ¿Por qué?

-Lo he vuelto a perder y no me apetece que alguien lo encuentre y lo lea. ¿podrías dármelo si lo encuentras?

-claro, veré si lo encuentro

-Nim, tu ve con Nathaniel, yo buscaré la libreta- Katherine me guiñó el ojo, miró a Lysandro- No te preocupes no leeré nada – Katherine se alejó de nosotros, yo me despedí del chico y seguí mi camino a la sala de delegados, es muy probable que Nathaniel estuviera allí

Punto de vista de Katherine:

Si fuera una libreta perdida donde me hubieran aventado… Lysandro es amigo del pelirrojo y este se la pasa aquí en el patio en especial… en las bancas ahí debo de buscar. A primera vista no se ve nada, hasta que me asomé debajo de la banca, muy bien oculta por la sombra, la libreta esperaba por su dueño.- Bien solo me queda regresárselo- Tengo mucha curiosidad con este chico pero no debo forzarlo es como una ostra si la fuerzas se cierra y cuesta mucho trabajo volverla a abrir, esta analogía de ostras me abrió el apetito, tal vez cocine mariscos para la cena, ¡hey! Hablando del diablo- Lysandro; mira lo que encontré.- Le enseñé su libreta, sonrió de alivio

-Muchas gracias, ¿Dónde estaba?- ¡Al fin! Me sonrió

-En el patio, debajo de una banca. A lo mejor lo olvidaste después del receso-

-Gracias otra vez

-De nada- Y con esto hice mi buena acción del día… ugh. Se siente raro, generalmente yo no convivo mucho con los humanos, pero con el me siento… distinta. No puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar. En fin mejor busco a Nimue, no mejor no, debe estar con el delegado, mejor iré a tontear al club de jardinería; tal vez pueda molestar a Jade jejeje. Le mandaré un mensaje a Griffin para que sepa que estoy ahí.

Regresando con Nimue:

Nathaniel está tardando, creo que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida si no es porque Nathaniel entró a la sala de delegados-Te estaba esperando, toma aquí está la carpeta con los exámenes- Nathaniel sonrió de tranquilidad- No lo han abierto

-¿Amber no lo abrió? Es un alivio, entonces podre resolver este asunto

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Lo pondré en algún lugar de la sala de profesores, creerán que solo estaba mal acomodado. Supongo que funcionará

-Eso espero… ¿y Amber?

-Tengo que conseguir que la suspendan por algunos días, esta vez ha ido muy lejos

-¿Al final te vengaste?- Usé un tono juguetón

-No me gusta mucho, pero tampoco sé que hacer- Le tome de los hombros y le mire fijamente

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que tienes razón

-Gracias, espero que aprenda la lección y que mejoren las cosas

-Eso espero, sino Katherine se va a encargar de ponerla en su lugar y ella si que da mucho miedo

-Si vi, puede ser temible- Se me quedó viendo por un momento hasta que me sonrió- Bueno aún tengo cosas que hacer, la veré después señorita Iliev-Hizo una leve reverencia, esto me dejo sorprendida

-Entonces ya sabes quien soy

-Si me puse a investigar, tu eres heredera de una gran compañía- Me sonroje un poco- Aunque no actúas como tal

-Jajaja no eres el primero en decírmelo, siempre trato de mantener un perfil bajo, pero no he podido hacer eso últimamente- me rasqué la mejilla- te dejo Nathaniel, tengo que encontrar a Katherine antes de que traume a Jade

Primero tenía que ir por algo a mí casillero antes de ir por Katherine al club de jardinería, fue un largo día y quería tomar una laaarga y revitalizadora ducha; pero una voz me saco de mis fantasías y no se oía muy feliz:

-Oye tu. ¡No te muevas de ahí!- Era Amber-¡Todo es tu culpa!¡Espero que estés contenta! Me han suspendido por tu culpa, pero ten cuidado, ¡te vas a arrepentir cuando vuelva!

-¡Acaso crees que te tengo miedo!- Esta ves si no me voy a contener- ¡Desde al principio has sido la reina de los imbéciles!

-¡¿Qué?!¡ te vas a arrepentir!- Yo ya estaba esperando el golpe, en cuanto la tuviera a mi alcance, le dejaría sin movimiento un buen rato, pero alguien la detuvo. Nathaniel estaba justo en frente de mí

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? Estoy harto de tus tonterías. Ahora mismo te tranquilizas y regresas directamente a casa, ¿entendido?- le tomaba fuertemente la muñeca a Amber, ella estaba de piedra, no se atrevía a decir algo. Creo que nunca había visto así a su hermano.

-Gracias…

-¿estas bien? me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa puede que ella decida regresar

-No te preocupes, es lo que pensábamos hacer- Katherine apareció detrás de nosotros con Jade a su lado- Además si tu hermana pretende hacer algo, yo misma me encargarse de mostrarle con quien se está metiendo- Los escalofríos nos invadieron a los tres

-Este… gracias, otra vez Nathaniel. Hasta mañana- los tres nos dirigimos fuera del instituto- Hola Jade ya no pude saludarte- Abracé al peli verde, que al separase de mi, parecía inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien en mi cara-¿Jade?

-Déjalo Nim, quiere cerciorarse que estés bien, estábamos por lanzarnos sobre la rubia, pero Nathaniel llegó

-¿segura que estas bien Nim?- Mi rostro estaba entre sus dos manos

-Si Jade estoy bien, Si Nathaniel no hubiera llegado yo también hubiera podido evitar el golpe de Amber, necesita mucho para poder acestarme un golpe- Dije triunfante-Ahora debo preguntar:¿Qué haces con Katherine, jade?

-Muy fácil, lo invite a tomar te con nosotras en casa- Me sonrió inocentemente

-¿Qué?- Y mi día no acaba


	9. Receso 2: la hora del te

Receso 2: la hora del te

Después de un estresante día no hay como una deliciosa taza de té en tu jardín para relajarte, aja como no, eso sería si mi abuelo y nuestro mayordomo incluido estuvieran matando a Jade con la mirada. ¡Esto es culpa de esa gata negra!.

Todo comenzó así: cuando salimos del instituto jade y yo nos encontramos con la agradable sorpresa de que nos esperaba la limusina, gracias a que Katherine había llamado a casa para pedirle a mi abuelo nos enviara transporte porque "estábamos muertas de cansancio". Quien nos esperaba era mi guapo mayordomo, que al notar a mi amigo lo comenzó a analizar en silencio.

-Tranquilo Francis, es un amigo se llama Jade y nos acompañará a tomar el té- Trate de volver la atmosfera un poco agradable

-Como usted diga Señorita Iliev- Y tenía que usar mi apellido

-¿porque siento que ese Apellido ya lo he escuchado antes?

-Porque su familia es muy famosa en esta parte del mundo- fulminé con la mirada a Katherine que solo se encogió de hombros

\- Entremos al auto y te explico en el camino Jade, necesito prepararte –Ok eso sonó feo o por lo menos la cara del chico me decía eso. Durante el trayecto del viaje le hablé a cerca de mi familia (exceptuando obviamente mi ocupación habitual), parecía entenderlo y asimilarlo bastante bien… hasta que vio la casa. Era la cuarta persona en poner esa cara y por ello Katherine se partía de risa

-Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Qué haces en una escuela como Sweet Amoris? Bien pudiste pagar una buena escuela

Me reí un poco mientras íbamos hacía el jardín, donde se supone nos esperaba el abuelo-Digamos que quería un poco de normalidad, además esos lugares no son lo mío- Cuando llegamos todo estaba puesto, él te estaba puesto, los bocadillos y… ¿Por qué una silla estaba aislada de todas las demás? Y la sonrisa de mi abuelo no auguraba nada bueno… Katherine juro que esta me la pagas

-Abuelo hola- trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo con un beso y un abrazo, pero mi abuelo no quitaba esa sonrisa- parece que ya nos esperabas

-Si, Katherine fue la que nos llamó- la sonrisa de Katherine creció aun màs- me sorprendió que invitaran a alguien

-Oh si – Yo sudaba la gota gorda, el modo celoso de mi abuelo estaba activo- El es Jade, no sé si lo recuerdas, el me ayudó esa vez que me encontraste llorando en el instituto

-Ah si, es un placer conocerle al fin joven, Nimue me ha hablado mucho de usted jovencito- Jade sonreía, pero de puros nervios- Por favor, siéntense, ya todo está preparado- mi amigo comprendió la indirecta de la silla y fue a sentarse, nos sirvieron el tè tratamos de entablar alguna conversación pero el silencio incomodo era difícil de romper

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu relación con Nimue?- casi escupimos él te los tres cuando mi abuelito hizo esa pregunta

-¿perdón?- Pobre jade, yo no sabía que hacer

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Nimue?-Mi abuelo no puede ser más directo, ¿verdad?

-Ella es alguien preciado para mi- O.O! Esa era la cara de todos, yo sentía que mi alma había saludado a los dioses varias veces-Desde que la conocí pude ver que ella es muy especial, tiene un gran corazón, por eso mismo puede ser herida fácilmente. Para mi ella es como una hermana menor –Me friendzonearon, no sé cómo tomarlo- Y no quiero que nadie la lastime.- Bueno está de más que esto nos impactó a todos, mi abuelo tenía abierta la boca, se había quedado sin palabras, pero creo que la declaración fue demasiado fuerte porque comenzó a reírse

-Nimue este chico me agrada, deberías invitarlo más seguido- jade y yo suspiramos de alivio, Katherine estaba de los más divertida, algún día me las pagará; después de este pequeño incidente todo transcurrió con normalidad, el ambiente comenzó a aligerarse por lo que iniciar una conversación no fue tan difícil.

-Es hora que me retire- Comenzó Jade- fue un placer conocerlo Señor Iliev

-El placer es mío, me complacería que volviera ha visitarnos- Mi abuelo estrecho la mano de Jade con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Y te pediré un favor, cuida a mi nieta

-Lo haré- Juro que miles de estrellitas iluminaba la atmosfera alrededor de ellas dándole un toque bastante peculiar

-Francis, ¿podrías llevar a Jade a casa, por favor?

-Claro señorita, en un momento estará listo el auto

-Nim, no creo que sea necesario- Me dio una sonrisa tímida

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que pasó, además mi casa está algo alejada de la ciudad

-Está bien

-Señorita Nimue, el auto está listo

-Muchas gracias Francis. Jade te acompaño al auto- Caminamos hacia la entrada principal de la casa, cuando los pasos de cierta guardiana

-Antes de que te vayas Jade; casi me creo eso de solo considerar a Nimue como una hermana, fue buen estrategia- Pude sentir como jade se tensó por eso y me miraba nerviosamente… ahora que si me pongo a pensar en lo que acababa de decir Katherine... Oh por dios, me puse de mil colores

-Creo que la señorita Katherine me atrapo- Giro a verme y sin habérmelo esperado me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz- Pero no te forzaré a nada, eso sí, te cuidaré de cualquiera que te hiera- Lo bueno es que nadie nos vio o si no, no nos la acabábamos.

-vaya, vaya uno más se une a este lío tan interesante- Dio media vuelta para regresar al jardín dejándome mas confundida

 _ **Y las dejo con este capítulo tan cortito, las musas no me ayudan; trataré de esforzarme más. Espero sus comentarios**_


End file.
